For Eternity
by Tiasha
Summary: Kidnapped & placed in a compound for 6 months, Relena escapes, leaving behind something important...her beliefs. 4 years later, she is a Preventer, mother, and in charge of leading one of the most emotional battles to follow the Eve Wars.
1. Prologue: 3 Doors Down to Freedom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment.  However....I DO own Eve, Alexandria and the old woman!  If you wish to borrow one of them, PLEASE let me know! Thank you.

****

**Series: Gundam Wing**

**Title:**** For Eternity**

_Prologue: 3 Doors Down to Freedom_

Author: Tiasha

~

I am already here, down

on my knees

I am already here, oh no, I am

already here

I must have told you a thousand

times I am not running away

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

I won't duck and run

No I pass away

~

            "You won't survive much longer if you continue being a pacifist. This place is meant to break your spirits, mon amie [1], no matter if you're **already** a soldier."

            Relena looked up at her bunkmate and frowned, fixing the other blonde with an icy glare.  Just because her bunkmate had given up, did not mean that she would; however, the brutal treatment she had been receiving for weeks now was slowly doing its job, as much as she hated to admit it.

            "Relena...I can help you, please! I can teach you to survive! S'il vous plait [2]!" her bunkmate pleaded.  The blonde's hair was moonlight in color, perhaps a shade darker than Dorothy Catalonia's and the woman's gray eyes stared at her with a pain she herself could almost mirror at times.

            "Midii...my life no longer belongs to me. It belongs to the people, I belong to the people..." Relena heard herself say.  She watched as Midii shook her head, moonlight curls bouncing on her shoulders and a chuckle resounded from her throat as she smiled cynically at her.

            "What good are you to the people if you're dead? Answer me that, Miss Vice Foreign Minister!"

            Relena looked at her, not stare, not glare, just looked.  She was right...what good was she dead?  She could easily set aside her pacifism until she escaped this bloody, gory, Hell of a compound and then go back to being the Vice Foreign Minister...couldn't she?  She honestly did not know.  She pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her head upon her drawn knees, feeling utterly helpless.  Where was Heero when she really needed him?  For once in her life she would not mind the perfect soldier showing up to rescue her then disappear right afterwards, but it seemed that that would not be happening any time soon.

            "Midii...teach me...teach me how to defend myself, how to take offensive, how to survive...s'il te plait [3]," she said, looking straight into her bunkmate's eyes.

            Midii smiled a gentle, understanding smile at her, "First of all...you have to really want to do this. Me, I had no choice...well, I did but I was six then. Anyway, mon amie, are you ready to become a whole new you?"

            Relena was about respond with a no when the door to their cell was thrown open.  Two men entered and advanced towards her.  All logical thoughts seemed to retreat into the small crevasses of her mind as she instinctively backed up against the wall, shaking visibly as they continued to stare at her with a predatory gleam in their eyes.

            "No! Let her go! RUN RELENA!" a voice shouted, a familiar voice, as a flash moonlight blonde hair began to tackle one of the two men to the ground.  The other man seemed to almost immediately lose interest in her and advanced towards his comrade to help him.

            The great Relena Peacecraft watched unthinkingly as her bunkmate was thrown against the wall, blood seeping down into her eyes and stream down her cheeks...along with tears.  Midii doubled over as one man threw a blow into her stomach and jammed his elbow down on her bent back.  Blood dripped from her bunkmate's, her friend's, mouth as she attempted to breathe a steady breath of oxygen.

            Blood, blood was everywhere, on her friend's face, on the floor, on the wall, everywhere it seemed.  Both men continued to ignore her and Relena watched in horror as one of the men slowly began the first minor stages of rape; his hands roamed all over Midii's body at their own violation, never paying any heed as her friend's soft voice pleaded for him to stop.  Her mind was screaming at her to do something but what?  Herself against two trained men?  The odds were not with her but she no longer could stand by and watch...and she would not run!

            Frantically her eyes searched the room for a weapon but produced nothing; however, her eyes soon landed on the .25 mm protruding from one of the men's clothing.  With speed she never knew she possessed, her hand snaked out and grabbed the gun, automatically flipping the safety switch off before aiming it at the man's head.  Just as the man turned to face her, her shaking fingers pulled the trigger, her mind screaming at her doing such an unpacifist act; however, her mind now screamed at her to both shoot the other man and not shoot him.

            The other man turned and watched her carefully, distracted by her to even notice the other young woman slink away to a dark corner to lick her wounds.  Relena looked at the man with disbelieving eyes before turning her gaze to the man whom lay dead before, blank eyes staring back at her in surprise.  There was more blood soaking the concrete floor and the .25 mm gun slipped from her now numb fingers, hitting the floor with a clank and an explosion.

            "How.........you..................a............................pacifist..............?" the other man said, blood spilling from his lips as he too fell to the floor, the color red staining his chest.  He stared up at her with unseeing eyes with an expression of shock frozen on his face for all time.  The gun had gone off, the contact of it with the concrete floor causing it to be set off...and the second man was caught in the bullet's path.

            She sat there, staring at the two dead guards/soldiers, dumbly wondering when the other guards would begin to miss them.  She had just killed two men, she a pacifist, the Vice Foreign Minister for God's sake!  She continued to stare at their dead bodies, slowing bringing her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth.  In her mind, she felt like a little girl who had found something she wasn't supposed to have or play with, like a weed she had snuck into the house and smoked, or a gun she was not supposed to touch...but did.  Her child-like mind told her that she had done a bad thing...she had made them go away for good.

            Suddenly, she realized something...she was no longer Relena Peacecraft...no longer Relena Dorlain....no longer Relena.  Relena would not have done this...she would not have shot two men.  She looked up to see Midii's bloody and beaten face looking at her worriedly.  Slowly and gently, Relena felt Midii's arms wrap around her and begin to rock with her, smoothing her honey blonde hair.  Desperate for contact of a living being, Relena clung to Midii, allowing herself to be rocked by her.

            "Relena...do you realize...what you just did?" she heard Midii's soft voice ask.

            She nodded her head and whispered, "I'm not Relena............................I'm Lenrea."

            Midii only held her tighter as more guards entered and dragged out the dead men, all the while making comments about the great pacifist Relena Peacecraft make a killing of two trained soldiers.  As the door to their cell was once again closed, Relena's voice made on last echo throughout the compound, causing all hope in the other prisoners to sink, then rise again.

            "I'm a murderer, I'm a killer, I'm Lenrea...codename: Artemis [4].........I will bring Justice on swift wings to all those who confine us.  Let the Hunt begin."

~

Living risky, never scared, wander

closer to the edge

Nothing valued think no fear, always

wondering why you're here...

All your purposes are gone, nothing's

right and nothing's wrong

Nothing ventured, nothing gained,

feel no sorrow, feel no pain...

~

            The cry of a newborn broke through the night along with one last final scream from its mother.  All civilized prisoners of the compound hanged their head in prayer to whichever deity they held dear, asking that the mother of the child rest in peace and be sent to a better place.  All prisoners mourned the death of the two-month-old child's mother.

            Alexandria hung her head as she prayed to Spirit [5] asking that the child would live...no one deserved to die at such a young age and not be able to comprehend why.  She snapped her head up to attention as footsteps were heard and a shadow passed by her cell window.  Stealthily, she crept towards the door and peeked out between the bars of her cell window, frowning as she saw one of the prisoners being led down the dim hallway.  Her eyes narrowed in recognition as well, yes, she knew that woman with honey blonde hair...by reputation and media only though.

            "Relena Dorlain...or is it Peacecraft?" she whispered to herself as she watched the former Queen of the World be escorted away.  She was being taken to the same room where the mother of that child was no doubt...to die most likely.  No, not to die, but to save that child...thank the Lord and Lady [6].

            "Come on Len...where's that spunk I know you got?" she again whispered, watching the honey blonde prisoner until the door slid shut and all was quiet.  It was then that she grabbed the bars of her cell window and shook the door in a fit of anger; she felt no sorrow or sympathy towards that bitch if she wouldn't even dare try to attempt an escape.

            "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" she shouted, hoping that the guards would hear her; in fact, she prayed that they would.  Perhaps then they would send some one down to toy with her...only this time, she would do the toying.

            "My child be patient! The day of Freedom will come and our leader will rise up from the flames, bearing a newborn child!  The child of our eve to a new life!" a hoarse voice stated, gaining a few yelps of agreement and joy.  Alex frowned, glaring at the cell across the hall; that old woman would never understand her.  She was not one to believe something unless Spirit told her so or it was probable; in this case, it was not.

            "Hold your tongue crone...I will not believe until I see it."

            "Young people these days...it has to be material for them to believe," the old woman grunted.

            "No, that is not true...I just don't see this prophecy of yours happening any time soon, Fortune Teller," Alex reasoned, moving to sit on her bunk.  A couple of incidents had made the guards realize that bunkmates with her were not a pleasant combination; she preferred to be by herself.  She was able to purify herself with what little she had and was able to meditate without interruption.

            "My visions, mind you, have never been wrong. I have also seen that I will die in the mists of our escape but that is fine. It is time for me to leave anyway. I've lived my life and you should remember to live yours young one. We will be set free."

            "When I see it Soothe Sayer [7], when I see it."

~

Oh no I can't let you go,

my little girl

Because you're holding up my

world, so I need you

Your imitation of my walk and the

perfect way you talk

It's just a couple of the million

things that I love about you...

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you

So I need you...

~

            She stared at the child for a long time; its mother was dead and its father...had no idea that it was even alive.  The two-month-old child was now hers to take care of; it was her responsibility now.  She had to find a job, a home, and a name for the baby girl.

            "Lenrea! Get out of there!" a voice shouted, causing her to look up.  She saw a young woman an inch or so shorter than her with dark red hair beckoning her to come with the rest of the newly freed prisoners.  She smiled, calmly walking toward everyone and ignoring the flames of red and orange lapping at her sneakered feet.

            Holding the crying child close, Lenrea watched the redhead stare at her in shock muttering something.  Frowning in confusion, she questioned.  The redhead just smiled in disbelief and repeated what she had said.

            "The day of Freedom will come and our leader will rise up from the flames, bearing a newborn child. You...Lenrea, you were our leader! It was your plan that freed us from this compound!" the redhead said in a disbelieving tone.

            Relena [8] only smiled sadly not recognizing this young woman at all. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asked, her blue eyes searching the redhead's deep purple ones.  She saw the redhead shake her head.

            "No you do not. My name is Alexandria...and I am the heart of Ireland...the Celtic Ireland," the redhead responded, bowing in greetance.  Relena nodded and looked down at the two-month old bundle in her arms, smiling tenderly as a small, out-stretched hand played with her face.

            "Well, I suppose I have I to name you don't I? Yes I do," she said in a sweet singsong voice to the child. "Eve, that's what I'll call you...Eve. You were set free from that compound on the eve of my birthday, did you know that baby?"

            "You're naming her Eve?" Alex asked her, once again in a state of shock. "The child of our eve to a new life...the old woman was right!"

            "Eve? Is that what you named her Lenrea?" a familiar voice asked Relena.  She turned to see Midii joining them, a long stream of crimson staining the side of her pale face.  She nodded, smiling as she bounced the babe in her arms to silence its cries.  Relena looked up as someone in the crowd of free prisoners heralded the name of the child, the first child to be born in the compound, the first child who was conceived outside the compound and born inside of it...her child.

            She had made a promise to Eve's mother, a promise to make Eve her own child once free from the compound.  She would not break her promise and though it would be hard to start a new life with a two-month-old child, she would do it.  Midii would be there to help her, she had already vowed to help raise Eve, and for some odd reason...Relena felt that Alexandria would help to raise Eve as well.  She smiled at the thought of her baby having so many godmothers...she would have to contact Hilde and Sally once possible though, and that would be hard.  She already knew that they would ask her back, ask her to become the person she had once been, Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft; that persona of hers had died the night she had killed two men...her first two killings.  She sighed, hoping that they would except Lenrea instead and deep down, she knew they would.

            In the late night of the country Ethiopia [9], if one listened carefully, shouts of rejoice could be heard echoing through the night skies.

Terms:

[1] my friend

[2] please-formal

[3] please-friendly

[4] Virgin goddess of the Hunt in Greek mythology

[5] Wiccan deity

[6] Another name for Spirit the Wiccan deity

[7] Fortune Teller

[8] I won't confuse readers by using Lenrea....I'll only use that name when she is being spoken to

[9] A country in Africa near Egypt

Lyrics do not belong to me…they belong to 3 Doors Down...Lyrics by: Arnold

Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at korin012@yahoo.com

I enjoy feed back, however, as warning to flames.  I read them, occasionally respond to them, and delete them.  Just a warning.


	2. 1: Wasted Years

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment.  However....I DO own Eve!  If you wish to borrow her, PLEASE let me know! Thank you.  The lyrics are from The Phantom of the Opera.

****

**Series: Gundam Wing**

**Title:**** For Eternity**

**_Chapter One: Wasted Years_**

Author: Tiasha

~

No more memories,

no more silent tears...

No more gazing across

the wasted years...

Help me say

Good-bye

~

            She was a fool, she was a stupid fool, and she knew it.  Here she was keeping her friend's wish and she still hadn't gotten her punctual update. She was now beginning to worry; what if her friend was hurt? What if she was kidnapped...again.  She sighed; it wouldn't be the first time someone made an attempt on her life.  She was about as daredevil now as they could come.  Sure, she herself got into trouble often but at least ***she*** didn't go and practically flaunt in front of death like her friend did.

            "Okay, I'm over-exaggerating her a bit," she admitted. "She does have someone to go back to and take care of."  She sighed again and stared at her ceiling once more, praying that her friend was safe and sound.

            She fell off her bed when a continuous beep sounded throughout the house.  She quickly got up, shouting that she had it and locked the door to her room.  She sat down, composed herself from her former surprise and opened the incoming message.

            "Persephone [1]?" an inquisitive voice asked, referring to her by her codename.

            She smiled at her friend, "It's all clear, don't worry Relena."

            "Thanks Hilde, I really owe you for all this," the friend replied sincerely.

            Hilde shook her head and brushed her bangs out of her face, "It's no problem, I mean we ***are*** partners as well as friends aren't we? What are friends for? And partners always cover for each other. Anyway, how have you been doing? How is Eve?"

            Relena bent down and picked up a small child.  "Konnichi wa oba-chan [2]!" the little girl said happily.  Relena placed the child back on the floor and returned to the message.

Hilde studied Relena's appearance almost painfully, as she did every time they would meet after a long period of time.  Relena's hair was dark brown and it had been cut to where it curled at her shoulders.  Half was pulled back for once and Relena's once blue eyes were more green now.  Her face was the same gentle and determined one she had seen when the two had first met on Libra but now it hid a deadly stare and frown.  Her voice was the same, a little more mature with wisdom and age but it too hid a deadly tone and sharp tongue.

            Shaking herself out of her stupor she smiled at Relena, "She has gotten so big! How old is she now? Three or four?"

            "She's four now and yeah, she's grown but she's a bundle of energy!" Relena sighed, smiling.  "But I would not give her up, not even for the world."

            "So, are you ever going to come back? I know of a couple of people who really miss you and I won't name any names like oh, Noin, Zechs, Quatre...Heero," Hilde coaxed, hoping that the last name would change her friend's mind for sure.  She grimaced as Relena brought out her cold stare and frown, fixating them on her.  Perhaps, she had dealt the wrong card in this game.

            "I have changed too much, besides, Heero threatened to kill me numerous times. I suspect that he is leaping for joy on the inside," she said distastefully. "I will not be coming back, nor do I even want you to inform them that I am alive. Zechs and Noin would have a conniption fit if they found out I was a Preventer, as would Duo with you."

            "Okay! You win this round, just...put that look back where it was! I swear, it's almost as bad as Heero's!" Hilde teased, grinning as Relena stuck her tongue out in disgust.

            "Eww! Don't even joke about that!" Relena cried, shaking her head.

            "So, when do I get to come and visit ***you* since you obviously won't come here?" Hilde once again coaxed.  She watched Relena consider this, a frown on her face as she weighed her options.  Finally, after what seemed like hours but actually only minutes, she agreed, smiling as she told Hilde where she lived.**

            "Oh and Preventers Eriu [3] and Athene [4] are already here training. Eriu has an interesting proposal too, asking 'Spirit' if Midii is alive or not. So we will be doing that one night of this week," Relena informed. "Well, times are changing and I'll see you when you get here! Bye! Artemis [5] out!"

            Hilde watched as the screen went blank, dully aware that her friend really had changed too much to come back.  Why did she keep her a secret still?  And why did she always feel guilty about not telling anyone, especially Heero Yuy, that she was alive?  She had made a promise, that's why, and for the first time, she truly realized that Relena ***had* changed too much.**

            After Relena had been kidnapped four years ago, she had been placed in a training compound...to be trained as a soldier.  She had fought to not give up her ideals of pacifism and freedom but it was hard.  Beating, after beating, after beating, after beating, finally made her realize that she would die achieving nothing.  She said that she could now understand why soldiers fought, their motivations for fighting, and why some still felt empty after battle.

_            "I suppose that is the way some of the gundam pilots felt after the battle in AC 195 and 196," _Relena had said.  She had given up her ideals, dreams, hopes, and love for the public to survive in that compound.  She did not lose her compassion, however, she would never allow that to be taken away from her; she took the punishment for others when she could, giving them a better chance at survival.  Taking the punishment for others day after day, only made her will to obtain freedom from that place stronger; it made her stronger, both physically and mentally.

            Hilde swallowed hard, remembering that Eve was not Relena's biological daughter, but adopted.  The girl had been born while its mother was a prisoner in the compound with Relena, Alexandria and Midii.  The mother died soon after giving birth and their captors were going to kill the baby.  Relena would have none of it, convincing them that having the child live would prove more useful.  The mother had asked Relena to 'free her child' and 'not have her become a mindless machine'.  Relena had told the mother before death that the first gift she would give that child was the chance to live, then she would take it a step at a time.

            Relena thought of Eve as her true daughter and Hilde could understand that.  After all the hardships those two had gone through together, it would be hard to not think that.  Eve also uncannily resembled the old version of Relena.  Yes, Hilde could understand why Relena wanted to stay out of public and isolated but why would she not come back and reclaim her title as Vice-Foreign Minister?  Relena had said that though she still believed in total pacifism, she felt that it was only habit that kept her believing; nothing more, nothing less.

_            "Humans cannot change their nature; it is against God's will for us to try and change what He has skillfully crafted and created.  Some do not believe in total freedom and peace as do others and those who do not believe *will* retaliate. It is human nature for some individuals to have a hunger for power, and it is those who will forever support the 'endless waltz' of life. That is why mankind will most likely never gain total pacifism, at least not for years to come."_

            Hilde shivered slightly as she finally understood everything; Relena ***had*** changed too much to go back to her old life.  This was her way of starting a new and who was she to stop her friend's happiness?  No, she would not trample on her friend's life, she would not destory it.

            She herself had started a new life, though when she had she'd been hoping that there would be a little more to her intimate life.  However, she was now beginning to wonder if it was a lost cause.  She had been living with the ex-gundam pilot, part-time Preventer Duo Maxwell for five years now and nothing had happened between them.

            "After five years? There's no reason for me to stay...I'm wasting my time by staying. I'm out of here," she muttered to herself as she grabbed an already packed duffel bag.  Past experiences had taught her to have a bag ready at all times and with her job as a secret organization of the Preventers, she was needed on last minute notices often enough.

            She passed by her dresser mirror and paused to look at her reflection.  How could Duo actually feel the same way she did?  She saw a young, petite woman with her bluish-black hair in a pixie cut.  Midii and Relena had encouraged her to wear her more flattering clothes out in public instead of when they were training but Hilde just did not see the point.  Normally she would wear her deep navy, sleeveless-off the shoulder cat suit and black, mid-calf boots when they were training.  Her usual baggy, two-tone green and blue pullover and black leggings were what she had on at the moment and Hilde had to agree...they did not flatter her figure at all.  They made her look too skinny and helpless and she was far from it...at least the helpless part of it; she still was skinny but not anorexic skinny.

            Shaking her head in disgust, she silently vowed to get herself an apartment and start wearing more attractive clothing. Perhaps then her two friends....no, friend would get off her case.  Midii could not have survived the avalanche of rocks those six months earlier, there was no way she could have; but she was not called the Cat for nothing...Hilde could swear that Midii had nine lives.

            Hearing a continuous thump from the direction of the garage, Hilde headed out that way.  No doubt Duo was working on his old truck, attempting to get it to run.  Opening the garage door, she found that her predictions were correct and he was leaning over the front with the hood right above his head.  Smiling evilly, she took a deep breath and shouted his name over the music that was blasting from the stereo.

            She watched as he jerked his head up and banged it on the hood.  A triumphant smile graced her lips as he rubbed the sore, tender spot on his head; grease marred his handsome facial features and for a moment, Hilde was not sure if she could go through with leaving him behind.  He waved at her and moved to turn the stereo down.  When he had done this, Hilde squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.  She shouldered her duffel bag and took another deep breath, but this was from nervousness.

            "I'm leaving," she stated bluntly, seeing him frown in confusion. "Good bye Duo."

With that she stepped off the steps and left Duo in a daze.  She made it down the driveway before she heard a crash from behind her and she turned to see Duo stomp inside the house.  Sighing, she raced to the bus and slumped down in a seat at the very back.  She blinked furiously, trying not to shed any tears, but she failed and hot tears made wet trails down her cheeks.

            "Good bye Duo," she whispered as the bus headed to the spaceport.

Terms:

[1] = Persephone: Greek Goddess who is the wife of Hades, Greek God of the Dead/Underworld, she spent winters with her husband and she spent the summers with her mother Demeter

[2] = oba-chan: Aunt

[3] = Eriu: Norse Goddess of Eire, Erin, Ireland

[4] = Athene: Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy

[5] = Artemis: Greek Goddess of the Hunt

Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at korin012@yahoo.com

I enjoy feed back, however, as warning to flames.  I read them, occasionally respond to them, and delete them.  Just a warning.


	3. 2: Erinnyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment.  However....I DO own Eve and Adjani!  If you wish to borrow her, PLEASE let me know! Thank you.  The lyrics are from The Phantom of the Opera.

**Series: Gundam Wing**

**Title:**** For Eternity**

**_Chapter Two: Erinnyes_**

Author: Tiasha

~

Masquerade....

Paper faces on parade...

Masquerade...

Hide your face,

so the world will

never find you...

~

            Relena sighed as she read over the latest missions and reports under the Preventer files system.  She frowned as she found nothing on Orestes [1] and cursed.  She had made at least a dozen reports on Orestes personally and she knew that Preventers Persephone, Athene, Eriu and the late Preventer Nemesis[2] had made at least a dozen on him as well.

            "So...this is the game you want to play, huh Une? Making sure I can't continue the Hunt?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes at the screen.  Her hand automatically stopped scrolling down as one word caught her eye.

            "Active?" her eyes narrowed even further and she clicked the file open.  She raised her eyebrows as she found it to be a report done by Quatre Raberba Winner and smiled a wistful smile.  Granted she missed her only true companion in the business world but she could never go back, never.

            She cursed again as she found the report to be a classified file and cracked her knuckles.  Hacking had not been her forte but she was better than the average hacker, or at least Midii had always told her so.  Midii.  Relena could sense tears forming in the back of her eyes.

            _~No! She is NOT dead! Quit acting like she is Len!~_ her mind screamed and she immediately calmed down.  Midii was alive and she would find her way home...she always did.

            "Anything?" a female voice asked from behind her.  Relena turned her head to see a medium tall blonde looking over her shoulder.

            "Nothing as of yet Athene," Relena responded, continuing to hack open the file report.  She paused momentarily to scoot over in her chair, allowing the blonde to gain access to a seat.  The young woman took the hint and seated herself next to her friend.  Each had half of the chair.

            Athene was her codename, given to her for her art in prowess.  Her real name was Adjani, however, a slight accident had given her an acute case of amnesia and she had forgotten her last name.  The girls had given her one.  Lukas.

            "Man, it's like Une is trying to make it so Orestes never existed," Adjani commented, watching Relena resume hacking.  A few moments later, an animalistic growl resounded from Relena's throat.

            "What could I have possibly not tried?" Relena growled, glaring at the evil cursor, or at least evil to her.  Adjani placed her hand around Relena's shoulders and smiled.  Relena nodded and moved the keyboard to the blonde.

            Adjani typed her first word in and the two waited with bated breath as the system checked the password.  'Access Granted' appeared on the screen.  Relena looked at Adjani, her eyes slightly narrowed.

            "What did you type?" she asked.

            Adjani just smiled, "Quatrina."

            Relena raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" she questioned, looking at her friend with an odd expression.  Adjani merely shook her head in bemusement.

            "That is the name of his biological mother. He may consider himself a test tube baby but he's most definitely not," she replied, leaving Relena in a stupor.

            "How the Hell did you get that type of information?!"

            "I worked with his sister Iria at one point; nice woman, but very talkative about her baby brother, as well as leaving medical files open," Adjani said with a twinkle in her eye.  Relena smiled and nodded.

            "I see, well, let's see what dear Quatre has, shall we?" Relena asked; Adjani nodded in agreement.

            "Year AC 201.

                        This is the fourth year that my search for Miss Relena has failed.  I am slowly beginning to wonder if she does not want to be found, should she still be alive; however, my search for Miss Relena will continue, even if it continues to be my own personal mission. In my heart, I know that Miss Relena would have survived, she is capable of surviving anything.

            " However, I do grow even more worried of Heero. He is even more distraught than before. It seems that ever since Miss Relena went missing and presumed dead, his interest life diminished completely. I only hope that when I find Miss Relena, it will bring back the will to live in Heero.

"Quatre Winner – QW," Adjani read.  She stole a glance at Relena and saw her face grim.

            "So, he's been searching this whole time. Quatre, please, let this be," Relena muttered, closing the file. "That must be why this mission is still active. Mon Dieu [3]..."

            "You've got some friends Len," Adjani stated, smiling.  Relena nodded but a frown crossed her face as she saw an incoming message.  Glancing briefly at the blonde next to her, Relena opened the message and found herself staring at a familiar face.

            A Chinese Preventer officer was glaring at both of them with a frown upon his face.  His black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his skull.  Relena groaned, someone up there enjoyed torturing her.

            "Identify yourselves immediately," he commanded, continuing to glare at them.  Relena smirked.

            "Long time no see Chang Wufei, still have a grudge against the late Relena Dorlain?" she teased; however, her fun was shattered abruptly as Wufei's eyes widened in recognition.

            "Who are you?" he asked again, somewhat cautiously.

            "We are the Erinnyes [4], why not look it up?" Adjani snapped before terminating the message. "Jerk."

            Relena stared at the screen in fear. "He knows....he knows Adjani! He's going to tell everyone!" she panicked but stopped when she realized that staying calm was the best solution at this time.

            "No Len, I seriously doubt that, besides, who would believe him?" Adjani scolded.

---

            "I'm telling you, Relena Dorlain is alive!" Wufei shouted angrily. "I know you know where she is so tell me!"

            Lady Une looked at him and folded her hands on the table. "Mister Chang, please calm yourself. Now, first I would like to know where you came up with assumption of how Miss Dorlain is alive and then with the assumption that I have something to do with it," she stated, seemingly unphased by the officer's outburst.

            Wufei merely glared at her, "I saw her."

            This Lady Une raised an eyebrow at.  "Excuse me?"

            "I. Saw. Her."

            "Wufei, she is dead. If you saw her then you must have been imagining it or someone has an uncanny resemblance to her."

            "Erinnyes, who are they?"

            Lady Une looked at him startled, his suspicions had been correct, Lady Une was hiding her.  Granted he had never really been friends with Relena Dorlain, but he had always admired her resolve and never faltering determination and courage.  He felt compelled to do this for Yuy as well.

            "All right, you obviously did meet her, otherwise you would not have known about the Erinnyes."  Lady Une sighed heavily. "First, Relena Dorlain truly is gone, at least the pacifist. The soldier Relena Dorlain goes by the name Lenrea Daniels."

            Wufei raised an eyebrow at Lady Une for an explanation.  He received one but not what he had expected.

            "It appears that Relena Dorlain had been placed in a training compound after having been kidnapped and ended up killing two guards about five or six months later.  Now, she goes by Lenrea and she has a four year old child."

            A look of surprise appeared on Wufei's face as Lady Une mentioned Eve to him.  She sighed in defeat.  "I'll give you the files on all the members of Erinnyes."

            "Who are the members?"

            "Preventers Artemis, Athene, Eriu, Persephone and the late Nemesis. Lenrea, Adjani, Alexandria, Hilde and Midii."

            "Hilde is a Preventer? Does Maxwell know?"  Wufei frowned when Lady Une shook her head.  "I would like to visit 'Lenrea' as soon as possible."

            Lady Une nodded and scribbled and note to herself to inform Relena--no Lenrea that Wufei would be stopping by and to have the files on Erinnyes copied for Wufei.

            '_Relena--Lenrea....please forgive me'  _she thought as she watched Chang Wufei leave her office.

Terms:

[1] = Greek prince who slew his mother, Clytemnestra to revenge his father, Agamemnon, and was pursued by the Erinnyes.

[2] = the Greek Goddess of Retribution

[3] = my God or my Lord

[4] = Divine avengers of wrong

Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at korin012@yahoo.com

I enjoy feed back, however, as warning to flames.  I read them, occasionally respond to them, and delete them.  Just a warning.


	4. 3: Lives Change, but Friends Are Forever

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!  

**Series: Gundam Wing** **Title: ****For Eternity** _Chapter Three: Lives Change, but Friends are Forever_

Author: Tiasha

2001 © Tiasha and Co.

~

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together,

And as our lives change

Come whatever,

We will still be friends forever

Vitamin C – "Graduation"

~

Heero was finding this whole situation a waste of time and he was sure that the others were too, all except Wufei.  Wufei had called this meeting on short notice and then, refused to inform them what it was about.  All he had said was that Preventer Une would be seeing them...along with a few other Preventer agents.  The only reason Heero had stayed around was because of those other Preventers, he had never heard of them.  Preventers Artemis, Athene, Persephone and Eriu were not on the employee list, at least no humans.  The only information he had received was information on the Goddesses, not the person behind the name.

They had just about reached Une's office, when shouts could be heard.

"You ask of me a task which I will NOT do!" a strangely familiar voice resounded. "Training from anyone is unnecessary; however, I would have permitted it come from Preventer Chang but NOT Preventer Yuy!"

Heero watched as Wufei unhesitantly opened Une's office door and walk in, nodding at the occupants.  Of course Une was one, but another caught his eye and he glanced briefly at Duo, waiting for his reaction.  He got one.

"Hilde? What the Hell are you doing here?" Duo sputtered, staring at the dark haired petite in surprise.

She merely glanced at him listlessly before turning to look at another young woman with red hair.  Both wore Preventer uniforms but the red head wore moon accessories; a moon necklace, small dangling moon earrings, moon bracelet, everything was a moon...or some other design which he assumed to be Celtic.

"She is fighting alongside a warrior of peace; she is fulfilling her duty that the Christian Lord and the Goddess have laid out for her. I advise you not to interfere with fate," the red haired young woman replied calmly, a faint Irish accent evident.  Heero watched as the young woman glanced at two other occupants, one blonde and the other a brunette; they too wore Preventer uniforms, but the brunette seemed familiar to him.

            "What do you mean 'fighting alongside a warrior of peace'?! What-" Duo was cut off by the blonde waving her hand nonchalantly.

"May I ask what the five of them are doing here?" the blonde asked, looking at Une.  Heero watched as Une sighed heavily and looked at the four women.

"Since I assumed Artemis would disagree to being trained by Yuy, I have decided to have you four train them. They are to assist you in this battle, both in planning and on the field," Heero heard Une state.  He raised an eyebrow at her, baffled at what was going on.  There was a battle? With who? Where?

"What? No way!" Hilde shouted, looking at Une in surprise and shock.

"You can't be serious! They'd die before the battle even started!" the blonde stated, folding her arms across her chest.  She frowned at Heero as he glared at her.

"Spirit most likely will not will this! Besides, they have not had the proper training! Athene is right! They'd be dead five minutes after the battle started!" the red head retorted, referring to the blonde as Athene.  Heero noticed that the brunette was still silent, not even glancing their way as she stared out the large bay windows in Une's office.

"That is why you four are to train them, is that clear? You are to prepare them for the up coming battle," Une replied, her tone brooking no arguments.

"Commander Une, what is going on?" Heero heard Trowa ask, and he nodded in agreement.

Une looked at all the occupants of the room in turn before explaining.  "There is a man named Jareth McCloud who...was bent on destroying peace. He failed once before thanks to Preventer Eriu, Artemis and Nemesis but escaped the explosion of the base he was at. Having failed, he feels that he has shamed his heritage and has requested one final battle...in the way of his heritage."

Heero raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And what way is that?"

"He is Irish in heritage, much like I but he holds his name proudly. He wishes to die in battle by the sword of his enemy. The time period is that of the Celts," the red head stated, glancing at the still silent brunette.  The brunette seemed to be ignoring them and staring at something outside, her expression somewhat thoughtful.

            "You can't be serious! This man wants to fight with swords and horses?" Quatre sputtered. "He'll have all of his men killed for sure!"

"His men will follow him to death. He is their King in a way," Hilde replied, shaking her head sadly. "And we will have an army ready to do the same."

"You are all to work together on this, everyone," Une said, turning to look at the brunette. "Is that clear Artemis?"

The brunette looked up at sound of her codename and it was then that Heero could see her profile.  The resemblance of this brunette and someone who was supposed to be dead was uncannily accurate.  Heero almost whispered a name he had not dreamed he'd say in years.

"The Eriynnes do not except help from men. Their deaths will be unneeded, should this battle take everyone's life. This world still has need of them, where as we are to fulfill our duties as Eriynnes. Their help is unneeded as well as unwanted," the brunette, Preventer Artemis, stated angrily.  Heero could have sworn then and there that her voice sounded just like Relena Dorlain's.

Heero's attention, however, turned to Wufei when he realized how silent the Chinese Preventer had been throughout this whole conversation. "You knew all about this already, didn't you Wufei," Heero stated, not even bothering to question him.  Wufei merely shrugged his shoulders and looked to the brunette.

"Tell them who you are," Wufei said to Preventer Artemis and to Heero's slight surprise, the young woman looked at Wufei, clearly startled by his command.  She then glared at him as she spoke.

"I am Lenrea Daniels, codename Artemis," she then looked away towards the blonde, red head and Hilde who nodded at her, as if encouraging her. "I was once...............Relena Dorlain."

Heero was in absolute shock and he knew that he was not the only one.  Oh but how could he not have recognized her?  The same profile, same voice, same stance.  And Heero could just barely see honey-blonde roots amongst the brown strands of hair.

"Miss Relena?" Heero heard Quatre say in surprise and then joy filled the blond man's voice. "Miss Relena! You're alive! Where have you been?"

"Relena is dead! She died in that God-forsaken compound the night she made her first two killings!" Relena—Lenrea—the brunette shouted in anger. "Do not call me by that persona in public, if you feel you MUST use it. My name is Lenrea now."

"Onto a different subject," Une began. "You need to find a replacement for Preventer Nemesis."

Relena, or Lenrea, whichever, turned and glared at Une.  "How dare you believe that she is dead! She is alive and she will be here in time for this final battle! I will not betray her and find a replacement!"

Heero watched as the former Vice Foreign Minister, now Preventer, stormed out of Une's office without even being dismissed.

"That went well," the red head said sarcastically. "Wouldn't you agree Adjani?"

The blonde looked at the red head before shaking her head, "Honestly Alex, have some compassion. You yourself know that Midii is alive."

Hilde snorted, "That girl has nine lives! Of course she is alive! She has only used up...three lives so far!"

The red head, Alex, nodded in agreement, "Yes, tis true. I believe we should begin planning our battle strategy. Shall we go have some fun?"

"Only you would find battle strategies fun, Alex. Sometimes I wonder about you!" Hilde said, exasperated at the young redhead.

Alex merely looked wounded.  "Oh, what a shot! That really hurt," she said sarcastically. "Really, all I do is pretend I'm playing Risk or some game of that sort."

"All right, enough you two! It's a wonder Lena even bothers to try and live with you guys. Bicker, bicker, bicker. Eve had better not pick up on that or Lena will be very upset. She does not need a four-year-old talking back to her at this time," Adjani, the blonde stated crossing her arms.

"How is Eve? I did not get a chance to ask," Une asked, obviously ignoring the five men.  "Mariemaia has wondered when she will come to visit again."

"She has grown, that's for sure. Cute as a button, looks like her mother and is as sweet as candy. Oh, she has taken to calling Wufei, Wufei-san [1]," Adjani announced, earning a glare from the Chinese Preventer in the process. "Other than when she will come to visit? No idea. You'll have to ask Lena."

"I see, back onto the subject of the mission. You all will work together. That is an order. Tell Artemis that should she disagree," Une said before dismissing them.

Heero shook his head slightly.  This day was going to be full of surprises; he knew that the minute Wufei had called all of them for this meeting.

---

            Relena calmly walked down the hallway of Preventer Headquarters and was immediately flanked by Alex and Hilde.  She took a deep breath as the three approached her office and found the ex-gundam pilots waiting outside of it.  Sliding on her soldier mask, she began a façade she had come to know all too well.  Hate all humans.  Destroy the harmful ones.  Not too different than Yuy's mask really…

            Noticing Adjani outside the door of her office, she nodded to her companion before brushing past Heero and the others.  He was watching her and she knew it, she could just sense it.  That only made her more frustrated; she did not have time for him to start taking on the role of protector, not when she was so close to ending all that had been the cause of her new life.  Once McCloud was dead, she could unlist as a Preventer and be a full time mother for Eve.  Eve deserved that and more.

            "So what do we do now?" she heard Duo ask and she turned her icy gaze toward him.  She had forgotten that they were not used to her holding such a look, for she raised a brow at the braided young man as he shuddered slightly.  "That look is about as bad as Heero's!"

            She frowned thoughtfully, "You know, I've been getting that a lot lately. And it is beginning to annoy me!"

            "Len, he's a baka [2]," Hilde stated, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What do you expect him to say?"

            "Good point," she muttered, opening her office doors to find a neon blue-haired young woman sitting in a chair behind her desk.  She paused in the doorway and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

            "Glacia," she greeted to the woman who had made herself comfortable at her desk.  "How has babysitting my office been?"

            The young woman jolted out of the chair, clearly startled by the appearance of the rarely seen Preventer Artemis.  "Ma'am…I…uh…you received messages during your absence and so…I'll go get them."

            "Very good," Relena agreed, chuckling slightly.  Glacia would just not allow herself to bask in the luxury of Artemis's office.  Relena barely used it and she had personally told Glacia to think of it as her own.   She shrugged her shoulders as her secretary passed her by.  Guess some habits were hard to break.  She moved towards her now vacant desk and pulled open a drawer, searching for an object she had left earlier.  Smiling triumphantly, she placed a purple jaded kanji necklace around her neck.

            "Justice…how appropriate for the Huntress," a feminine voice stated, commenting on the necklace Relena had just put on.  Relena looked up to see Sally Po leaning against her office door.  Relena smiled at Sally but then frowned, as the latter did not look too happy.

            "Sally?"

            "Is Eve here?"  Relena looked at her oddly; what was wrong with Eve?

            "Not in this room but she's in the building. Why?"

            Sally Po approached her and Relena steeled herself as the Chinese woman stopped in front of her and crossed her arms.

            "Woman, what is it you want?" Wufei asked.

            Without even turning to look at him, Sally said, "Stay out of this Chang."  Relena winced slightly as her soldier façade fell; when Sally used last names, it meant she was down right serious.

            "Sally?" Relena inquired somewhat hesitantly.

            "I called you a month ago and you never returned it. I want to run a few more tests Daniels.  You too Faye."

            "But-" both she and Alex argued.

            "That is an order, otherwise I will declare you both unfit and have Une place you both off-duty."

            "We don't have time!" Alex protested.

            "Then make time," was all Sally could say before a four-year-old bundle of energy entered the office.

            "Mommy! Mommy! Josh got me something!" an ecstatic childish voice announced as the honey-blonde child ran toward Relena.  In one swift motion, Eve was in Relena's arms, resting against the side of her mother's hip.

            "Oh really? What did he get you this time?" Relena asked, looking over towards the door at the newest human body in her office.  Josh was a tall, lean man with a build that rivaled Heero's; his hair was dyed a dark blue to match his gorgeous dark blue eyes.

            "Digimon! [3]" Eve said gleefully, holding up the DVD to show her mother proudly.  Relena raised a brow at the brightly colored cover. "It's the movie! I don't have this one!"

            Relena nodded her head as Eve continued to wave the movie around happily.  "Eve, sweetheart," she finally said, gaining the attention of the cherubic child, "You interrupted Sally-san [4]."

            Relena bit her lip to stifle her laughter as Eve's face went from pure childish bliss to morbid shamefulness.  The young child craned her head to look at Sally with wide eyes and began struggling to get out of her mother's arms.  Once free, Eve bowed formally to Sally and apologized.

            "Gomen nasai Sally-san [5]!"

            Sally chuckled, "It's okay, kiddo."  Sally then pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Eve.  "This is a bribe, can I borrow your mom for a while?"

            Eve nodded her head and turned to look at her mother.  She smiled sweetly at Relena and clutched her lollipop tightly as she spoke in her young, unsure voice.  "You can go with Sally-san, momma…okay?"

            Relena shook her head in disbelief.  "I don't believe this, I've been sold out by my own kid…for a piece of candy no less!"  Relena looked at Sally and frowned, "You do play dirty at times!"

            Sally merely smirked before motioning for her to follow, "Never underestimate my abilities."

            Relena rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of Alex's African-braided hair as the latter protested about having to actually go to a doctor.  "Come along tomodachi [6]. If I go, you go…partners remember?" Relena reminded her friend.

            Alex merely pouted, crossed her arms and allowed herself to be dragged down to the medical ward of Preventer Headquarters.

            Smiling, Relena wondered what she would do without her friends; they were her family now, along with Eve.  A second later a frowned adorned her facial features as she caught a glimpse of Heero Yuy sending Joshua Anaya a patented death glare.  Mood swiftly turning to a dark one, Relena deliberately ignored the look Heero sent her and continued to follow Sally.

            She knew very well that the others would follow, save Glacia who would watch Eve for her; they would want to know why Sally was so insistent on these tests.

            They reached the medical ward in no time and Relena suppressed a shiver as she moved to take her uniform jacket off.  Being in a room of this nature reminded her all too much of the torture she, Midii and Alex had faced in that compound.

            "So what fun awaits us oh leader?" joked Alex and Relena smiled.  Leave it to Alex to lighten the situation up.

            "I want to do the usual and a bypass on you Len…I want to check the scar tissue and see how it is doing along with that lump you mentioned before," said Sally as she began to prepare for the examinations.

            "All right…let's get this over with Sally…" Relena whispered as she stretched out on an examination table.  It was hard, stiff and definitely reminded her of the compound; not only that, but it was cold and the chill seeped through her Preventer shirt as she stared at the ceiling, attempting to calm her sudden anxiety and paranoia.  Nothing was going to happen, nothing as harmful as the compound that is; this was Sally…Sally would never do such things.

            _Lord…give me strength…please…_

---

Hilde sighed as she and the others watched the monitors from an above platform over the medical ward.  She knew how much Alex and Relena hated being in that room, just as Josh did.  Joshua Anaya had been captured and placed in the compound well before Relena had.  So it was no surprise to her that Josh and Relena were about as close as friends could be.  

Josh was protective of her but did not hesitate to flirt good-naturedly with Relena and she flirted right back.  To them, it was as if brother and sister were calling each other names.  Eve saw Joshua as a big brother figure, which Joshua was quite happy to be.  He spoiled the child as often as he could.  He managed a Suncoast store at the local mall aside from being a Preventer and did not hesitate to buy Eve any anime movie or series he could, always taking her age into consideration. 

Hilde jumped when her pager went off suddenly.  She moved away from the window and monitors, dialing the number on her cell phone.

"Yes I just got the page, Nick. What is it?" she asked.

"We've got her Lieutenant! We've got a signal!" was her only reply before the other end was disconnected.  Hilde froze in shock.  They found her.

 "Holy crap! I don't believe it!"

Adjani turned and looked at Hilde, clearly startled by her sudden outburst.  What in the Goddess's name was she talking about?  She did not believe what?

"Hilde?"

"Oh my Lord, Adjani! We did it! We found her!" Hilde cried happily, moving toward the blonde Eriynee.  Adjani gave the dark-haired pixie a curious look as the latter bounced up and down.  Even Duo was looking at her strangely.

"Persephone!" she shouted in hopes of gaining the German's attention.

"We've got a signal! Midii is alive Adjani! She's alive!"

Adjani stood stark still. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that they would find her this soon, with a signal no less!

"Bless the Lord, I don't believe it. We found her!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging Hilde who gladly returned the embrace.  The two bounced happily, laughing and giggling and ignoring the looks from the ex-pilots and amused smile from Josh.

---

"Relena!"

Relena looked up at the room hovering above them, frowning at the dark-haired pixie.

"Nan no [7]?" she questioned.

"We found her! We've got a signal! Midii's alive!"

Relena felt her heart leap in joy.  Her friend was alive and they had found her!  Midii Une was alive!

She looked to Sally who nodded, smiling sincerely.  "Go on," Sally said, sighing. "Your tests can wait but Midii can't. Go find her and bring her back for scanning."

Relena smiled and hugged the older woman before looking back at Hilde.

"Erinnyes [8]! Suit up! We're going on a search and retrieve mission! I want the exo-suits loaded in docking bay three, understood?" she ordered.

Hilde nodded and turned away, rushing to announce the order and over-see the loading process.

Josh cleared his throat, "Koi [9], you've got a problem there."

Relena ignored the glare Yuy shot at Josh; she was really becoming annoyed with his antics.  It was not like Heero had claim of her or anything.  Hell, he didn't even stay around long enough to be entitled to have claim of her!

"What's wrong?"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Not all the suits are…ready."

"NANI [10]?!"

"Now tomodachi…it's not my fault that they're not all ready! This was a sudden assignment!"

"Josh…what did you do to the suits?"

"Not all are grounded, just Shadow. Yours is still being recalibrated…but Nemesis's is still up and running, so take hers."

"Daijobu [11]."

Relena grabbed her Preventer jacket and raced out of the medical ward with Alex hot on her trail.  She could not believe it; they had finally found her.  Midii was alive!

She raced to DB-3 but came to halt as she saw Yuy and the others outside the door.  Frowning, she cocked her head to the side, raising a fine eyebrow in the process.

            "What do you all think you are doing?" she asked.  Chang crossed his arms and leveled a glare at her, which Relena reciprocated with a glare of her own.  "Don't think for one second that you are going to pull rank on me Chang! This is my friend us Erinnyes are going after and I am NOT going to let you take charge of this mission."

            Wufei raised a brow at her declaration in mock offense, "Who said I was pulling rank?"

            Relena clenched her fists in annoyance and was about give him a nice tongue-lashing when a certain blue-haired young man passed by and pecked her on the lips.  Blinking a moment, she turned to Josh who was walking into the docking bay.  She quickly turned her annoyance away from Chang and focused it on Joshua Anaya.

            "Josh!" she yelled, racing after him.  Giving him little time to defend himself, she jumped up on his back and tackled him to the ground.  She had the upper hand for a minute until Josh maneuvered himself to where he could tickle her.  The tides reversed, Relena found herself at the mercy of Josh.

            "Oh please, get a room you two," Hilde teased as she stepped over them, pointedly jamming her foot into Josh's ribs.

            "Honestly! Grow up! Len, you're a mother! What would Eve think? Goddess, why do I bother?"  Adjani muttered the last part of the reprimand as she passed by them as well, already suited up for the exo-suit.  She hopped into the shuttle, ignoring the tickle fest.

            "Josh, let me go," she rasped between breaths as she tried to breathe instead of laugh; but that was proving quite difficult since he was still tickling her.

            "Nope," he stated.

            "Okaa-san [12]!" Relena heard a childish voice cry.  Relena suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  She had forgotten about Eve.  In the midst of the happy news she had forgotten her daughter momentarily.

            Josh relented immediately as the honey-blonde four-year-old adhered herself to her mother.

            "Don't go!" Eve cried.  Relena held her daughter tightly as the child's body shook with sobs.

            "Musume [13] I have to go," she began.

            "Iie [14]! Okaa-san stay!"

            "Iie musume, mother is going to go find Midii-chan."

            "Midii-chan?"

            "Hai [15], Midii-chan has been found and we are going to go get her."

            Eve looked at her for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly.  "You promise you come back?"

            Relena smiled, "Of course, musume, of course. I will always come back for you."

Eve wiped her eyes and clutched her mother's neck even tighter when Josh attempted to take the child to his office to wait for the Erinnyes' return.  It was nothing new to the small child, but this time it did not feel right!  Josh did not understand nor did her Okaa-san!

            "Iie onii-san [16]! Iie!" she cried as the young man finally pried the child away from her mother and took her out of the docking bay.

            Relena closed her eyes tightly against the cries of her retreating daughter and friend.  It was so hard to see Eve like this.  Especially since it harbingered a disaster.  Eve was fine with her and the others going on missions but the few times she begged them not go…something always happened.  Due to her daughter's strange predictable omens the Erinnyes were always more alert than normal.

            "Len, we need to go," she heard Alex whisper in her ear. "We have a time window."

            Relena nodded.  She turned and walked away from the direction her daughter and friend had left.  She smiled a cynical smile; she was pulling a Yuy.  Walking away from those who cared.

            _But the difference is…I'm coming back!_

_Terms:_

1. Wufei-san = Mister Wufei

baka = idiot Digimon = I personally cannot stand Pokemon! I can handle Digimon but NO Pokemon! Personal preference of course! Sally-san = Miss Sally Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry tomodachi = friend 

7. Nan no = what?

Erinnyes = Divine avengers of wrong Koi = Love         AN: Relena and Josh always call each other things of this sort! Nani = common term of what Daijobu = all right Okaa-san = Mother Musume = daughter Iie = no Hai = yes Onii-san = elder (big) brother 

Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at korin012@yahoo.com

I enjoy feedback, really I do! I was disappointed at the amount of e-mails I received...or lack there of.  Anyway! Authoress is sorry is she offended anyone! She really does enjoy feedback!  Due take note that if I do not get much feed back I will discontinue a story.  It wastes my time to write something that no one is enjoying and I could spend that time coming up with other stories and scenarios of the sort. Thank you.


	5. 4: Never Die

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Lyrics are by …I do not own the lyrics!

Series: Gundam Wing

**For Eternity** _Chapter Four: Never Die_

By: Tiasha

2002 © Tiasha and Co.

~

So let the children play

Inside your heart always

And death you will defy

'Cause your youth will never die

…

Never die

I won't let go of that youthful soul

Despite body and mind my youth will never die

Lyrics by Creed 

~

            Relena emerged from the back room of the carrier having finished donning her soft-suit.  The deep navy and deep maroon soft-suit was practically a second skin to her and she stretched her arms above her head as she moved to the cockpit of the carrier.  She heard Maxwell's whistle and chuckled at him, giving him an assessing look as he lounged in one of the bench chairs.  Shaking her head at his teasing, she moved to stand behind Adjani, well aware of Yuy's gaze as she passed by the ex-gundam pilot.

            "Adjani-chan, go check the exo-suits onegaishimasu [1]," Relena asked as soon as she reached her friend.

            Adjani nodded and left, the seat to the co-pilot now vacant.  Sliding in to the chair, Relena scanned the console and monitors, noting that their ETA [2] would be another fifteen to ten minutes.  She groaned at the thought.  Hilde, who was piloting the carrier, glanced at her and tipped her head to the side.

            "What's up?" she asked and Relena in turn tipped her head back towards the extra cargo they carried.  The young petite nodded in understanding.  She too was growing anxious to have them out of the way.

            "So Relena, when'd you get a kid?" Maxwell asked from where he sat.  Relena's back went ridged and she sat straight up in her chair.  She had allowed herself to momentarily forget about Eve as she usually did on missions; she found that if she did not, she sometimes became clumsy and that was not acceptable.  For to become clumsy could very well mean her downfall.

            "It's none of your business!" Alex snapped at the braided young man, having noticed Relena's response.  She came to stand behind Relena, just having finished changing into her own soft-suit, and ignored the disapproving look the latter was giving her.

            Sighing, Relena stood and gave the co-pilot seat to Alex, moving to stand in the doorway of the cockpit.  She crossed her arms and leaned against it, eyeing Maxwell, considering if she should really tell him.  She mentally shrugged; what harm would come of it? They would most likely find out later, and she had no doubt that Yuy would attempt grunge up as much information as he could.  After all, she _was_ Relena and whenever Relena was around, Yuy made it his mission to protect her.

            "I've raised that child since she was born," she informed Maxwell placidly.  She diverted her gaze to a section of the carrier's walls, not wishing to make eye contact with any of them, especially not Yuy.

            "Who's the father?"

            "My you're curious today. I do not know, and as far as I'm concerned, she has no father."  She could not dare look at Yuy for if she did, she knew that he would see how much pain she had had to endure to keep the child safe.

            "What do you mean you don't know?"

            "She was born inside the walls of the compound that Midii, Alex and myself were placed in. They gave me the task of taking care of her. She has been my daughter ever since."  He would be able to see all those months of torture and pain in her green-blue eyes if she looked at him now.  And she could not chance it.

            "What about the child's real mother?" Quatre asked, joining the conversation.

            "She's dead."  Not now…not ever.

            Silence filled the room and Relena bit her lower lip as she considered what to do or say next.  Nothing came to her usually acute and focused mind.  Adjani returned presently and gave her a thumbs up, "Everything's set boss! The calibrations have been made and I even triple-checked 'em!"

            "Good, Persephone! ETA?"

            "About five more minutes!" Hilde announced and Relena could feel her bring the carrier into a slow decent.

            "All right then. Girls, lets get suited up! Adjani you've got helm and astrometrics. Alex, I hope you haven't lost your touch on tactical. Hilde, you're with me. The three of us will search the area but be careful! Continue scanning the area and don't stop 'till we've lifted off with Nemesis and are half way back to base! IS that understood?" Relena ordered as Adjani passed her to relieve Hilde of the controls.

            "Why? What do you think is going to happen?" Quatre asked, watching her and then allowing his gaze to drift towards Yuy.

            "An ambush, that's what," she stated blatantly as she finally turned her gaze away from the wall to meet Quatre's startled eyes.

            Hilde paused in her steps to raise an eyebrow at her as she passed by. "Since when did you become fortune-teller?" the dark-haired petite goaded at her leader as Relena narrowed her eyes in consideration.

            "Since I realized that an ambush is the only explanation to why we are now finding Nemesis's location. It's all too coincidental, if you ask me," she explained, continuing to lean against the cockpit doorway.  "If my memory serves me correctly, we did a sweep of this area nearly a dozen times before and found _nothing_. They must have jammed any frequencies until _they_ were ready to face us. So it has to be an ambush."

            "When did you become an expert on military operations, Relena?" Yuy challenged and Relena glared at him.  She closed off any windows or openings that would give him any indication as to how terrible that compound had _truly_ been.  He did not need to know, it was _she_ who would have to live with it, not him.

            "When? When I was placed in that compound and killed two men to save Midii from being raped again right in front of my very eyes! I learned the hard way that one has to put aside beliefs for the better good. The fire, the blade, the electricity, the punches, the kicks, the shots, the drugs…all of it did nothing to change my mind on what I believed in. Nothing they did could make me turn from my beliefs, but they found that one weakness and they did not even know it until they lost those two drunk guards."

            Silence reigned for a few moments until she looked back at Hilde and motioned for her to go suit up.  Relena followed the dark-haired petite and just barely heard Alex thank Yuy for opening an old wound and rubbing salt in it.  She ignored the look Yuy had thrown her way; she was not ready to deal with his regret and probably would not be for a long time.

            _Where were you when I **truly** needed you, Heero?_

---

            Relena finished buckling the helmet of her exo-suit together before activating the jet packs and moving out into the ruins of an old military building.  It was easy to believe that everything had been destroyed in the blasts for when Midii set explosives, she rarely left a trace.  The ruins were scattered for miles, even up to the very edge of the forest that had surrounded, sheltered and hidden the base only months before.  And it had been those woods that had betrayed the base to the feline predator that the Erinnyes knew as Midii.

            Relena set her scanners for heat sensor and ignored the two humanoid shapes it produced.  She already knew that those two hovering shapes were Hilde and Alex…but as she returned to surveying the rubble, she gained nothing.  This wild goose chase was beginning to aggravate her.

            "Anything?" Adjani's voice asked over the com-link from where she remained inside the carrier.  Relena responded negatively as she heaved a large slab of concrete off a metal beam.

            "Nothing here either," Alex answered in an angered tone, "I'm checkin' the south side."

            "Don't get antsy Alex, it clouds your judgment and slows your reaction time."

            "Says she who stays in the safety of the carrier."

            "Hey! I get enough action in here thank you very much! Not only do I have to monitor the area but I have to monitor your suits and check for bugs and keep _you_ from going and having a little trigger-fun!"

            "That is SO NOT TRUE!"

            "It so is!"

            "Enough!" Relena hissed at the two bickering teammates.  This was almost a routine now on any mission they had.  Alex always became moody when a mission did not go as smoothly as she thought it should, and Adjani always had to become the voice of reason.

            Pausing in her thoughts and flight, Relena hovered over an area she had scanned nearly ten times before.  Something was pulling at her and as she tried to decipher the reason of this pull, there was the slightest sound.  She narrowed her eyes and scanned the rubble again.  Nothing.  But she could have sworn she'd heard SOMETHING…

            "What's up? What are you getting? Talk to me Len," Hilde pressured, coming to hover next to Relena.  Relena raised a hand to silence her.  It had almost sounded like flesh against rock.

            Relena frowned, "I don't know…Adjani, scan for any jamming devices. Beta-7 type."

            "Beta-7 type? I never heard of those…" came Maxwell's voice in the background and Relena chuckled at his remark.  So even those jamming devices had escaped the part-time sweeper's notice.

            "Don't worry Maxwell, you're not missing much," she reassured the retired gundam pilot.  _I wonder what else slipped by him and the others…_

            "Lena [3]…it's affirmative. You got Beta-7 and Beta-5's out there somewhere," Adjani informed the three armored Erinnyes.  Relena heard Alex growl in displeasure and Hilde sigh in frustration.

            "And you know that whenever there are Beta jammers…" Hilde began.

            "There are always mobile dolls close behind," all three armored Erinnyes chorused together.  Relena frowned at the thought.

            "Shit, this is _so_ not good!" Relena cursed, raising her M-16 and readying it to fire. "Stay on guard girls…we've got company."

---

            "Amazing how she knows these things before we even touch ground," Adjani muttered appraisingly as she swiveled in the chair to check another monitor. "Sometimes I wonder if they didn't inject her psychic drugs or something."

            She continued to swivel back and forth until a hand rested gently on her shoulder. She looked up into Quatre Winner's gentle eyes.

            "Care for some help?" he offered and Adjani stiffened in her seat.  She was fully capable of completing this mission by herself…without help.  She had done it before on all the other missions and she was not going to give in and admit that she was inadequate for the job.

            "No," was all she said before she rolled her chair to another monitor.

            "It just seems that with someone else helping, you'd be able to keep them safer."

            Adjani glanced at him and then sighed in frustration, knowing that he was right.  Sometimes she really hated logic.  "Fine! Keep an eye on the area. If there's anything unusual let them know immediately! We only have one shot at this."

            He nodded and sat down in front the console that controlled the area system sweep.  Glancing at him one last time from the corner of her eye, Adjani turned her attention to the exo-suit monitors.  It had been nearly fifteen minutes since they had touched ground and the fact that there was no ambush yet, was beginning to unnerve her.

            "Think we should retreat and call for back-up?" Alex spat through clenched teeth.  The suggestion Alex had just made, left Adjani in shock and no doubt the other Erinnyes.

            "Alex…suggesting we run? What is the world coming to?!" she exclaimed, feigning absolute fear.  Alex growled at the comment but Relena promptly rebuked the two.

            "That's enough you two! We have enough problems without having to add the two of you to the list. Now quit it! That's an order, you hear?" Relena snapped in frustration.

            Adjani grimaced at the tone their leader had used for it meant she was down right serious; "Yes ma'am…should I get out and help you all look?"

            "No need! We've got her!" Hilde interrupted in an excited voice over the com-link.  Adjani blinked rapidly in surprise.

            "What? Already? With no fight…" Adjani whispered in bewilderment.  How?  There should have at least been one or two mobile dolls since their scanners had picked up Beta-7 and Beta-5 jammers.

---

            "Aw shit! Hilde! Look out!" Relena screamed, ramming herself into Hilde's exo-suit and taking the brunt of the blast.  The mobile doll had the good fortune of surprising all them and had naturally chosen the easiest target, which happened to be Hilde since she was distracted.

            "Relena!" Hilde cried out, quickly firing a missile at the mobile doll.  The metal suit exploded, littering the ground with shrapnel as Hilde quickly reloaded her missile launcher.  Relena gritted her teeth as she continued to hover protectively in front of Hilde and Midii.  It had been luck that allowed Relena to save Hilde from any permanent damage, luck and only luck.

            "I'm all right! Just get Midii back to the carrier! Alex cover her!" Relena ordered, checking her suit's damage. A dent to the chest plate was the only extreme damage but nothing else that could not be fixed with more than a little elbow grease.

            "And what about you?" Alex growled in disapproval.  Relena smiled a wicked smile, though none could see due to her helmet.  But her next words told Alex, Adjani and Hilde all they needed to know.

            "I'm going to play Huntress and prey…"  She would make those bastards pay for what they had done to Midii, and anyone else they had harmed.  She would make them pay dearly…with their lives.

            "Oh great," Hilde muttered as she pushed beam after beam away from an alcove basement to reach Midii's prone form. "She's gone off to do her little justice trip."

            "Hmmm, but at least she's distracting them," Alex agreed, keeping an eye out for any stray mobile dolls.  What was bothering the young redhead was the fact that this seemed to be almost too easy.  Alex turned her attention back to the task at hand as Hilde shouted out in triumph.

            "Gotcha! Come on Midii! Let's get you out of here. And next time choose a place with a little more class, my dear. The hospitality here is absolutely terrible," Hilde teased as she gently cradled their young comrade in her arms.  Midii smiled weakly up at her, only a small ounce of the genuine smile she usually wore.

            "I completely agree you, mon amie [4]. Their hospitality is atrocious. Definitely not a five-star hotel, non [5]?" Midii joked, her smile broadening as both Alex and Hilde laughed in relief.

            "Nope, no five-star hotel here, Frenchie. Now let's get you back home," Alex stated, guarding the two as they took off towards the carrier.

            The three had reached the carrier in less than three minutes and to Hilde's surprise, Trowa Barton had a blanket ready for Midii.  The young stoic Preventer had just finished wrapping the blanket around Midii when the young woman's eyes grew wide and she began to thrash about.

            "No!" Midii cried suddenly. "NO! Stop her! You must stop Relena! It's not safe! Zero's out there! Bring her back! Bring her back now! Relena!"

            Trowa frowned while attempting to keep Midii from landing on her rump and Hilde jerked her helmet off, turning and snapping at Alex to do the same.  "Adjani! Tell Lena to get her ass back here NOW! Zero's out there!" Hilde exclaimed in a near panic.

            "Zero? As in—" Duo began but was cut off by a sudden scream and Adjani's cry of alarm.

            "NO! No no no no no! Her blood pressure's too low, heart rate slowing, brain activity too high! RELENA! Take the DAMN HELMET OFF!" Adjani cried into to the com-link.

            "Get it out—must get it out! NO! Get out Zero! Attack? –No no! NO! Stop it! Stop it! GET OUT!!!" came Relena's crazy response. "Can't—mustn't—it won't let me! Help! Help me! Someone help! _Heero_!"

            None of them could utter a word before they realized that the Perfect Soldier was not among them.

Terms:

onegaishimas = please ETA = Estimated Time of Arrival Lena = her nickname (if you had not figured that out yet) mon ami = French for 'my friend'-feminine singular non = French for 'no' 


	6. 5: What If?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity 

_Chapter Five: What If?_

Written by: Tiasha

~

What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind

'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life

So I'll just ask a question

What if?

_Lyrics: Creed – 'What If? '_

~

It was the faint murmuring that drew her back to consciousness first, then the repetition of her name.  She winced at the light that was flashed into her eyes as she lay motionless, feeling too weak to even bat the tormenting light.  She tried to recall what had happened, but only saw a pair of demonic eyes staring back at her, and that harsh, computerized laugh…

Where was she? Had she been rescued? Captured?  The hard, cold metal table she was strewn upon shocked her for it was too familiar.  The table, the light still persisting to torment her, and the hushed voices…they all added together to heighten one terrible emotion.  Fear.  What if she had been captured or kidnapped again?  What if she never escaped again?  What if she never saw Eve again?

Panicked, she began to struggle against the one who held that annoying light but felt a hand clench down on her shoulder for her effort.  She strained against the hand but was rewarded with more restraints being placed on various parts of her limbs.  Now in a full-fledged panic, she screamed, demanding to be let go.

The voices were more rushed, clipped, and footsteps could be heard from all sides of her now.  She screamed again and struggled even more, thrashing what limbs she could.  That light was still in her eyes.

"We've got to stop her before she hurts herself!" a voice ordered over the thrum of voices and…machines.  Memories of the compound rushed back at her, memories of the needles, the chairs, the drugs, the tests…

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, arching her back as she tried to struggle free. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

She struggled with all her might, managing to free a leg and strike something but she soon found her leg once again restrained.  She screamed to be freed but was too far panicked to realize that the voices were slightly familiar.

But one voice cut through her panicked mind and she latched onto it.

"Let her go," a soft, French accented voice said. "Let her be, I'll handle this…"

"MIDII!" Relena screamed, not comprehending the words. "Let her go! Let us go!"

The moment the restraints were gone, she bolted up right but was still blinded by that damn light.  A pair of arms latched onto her and she jerked away.  But Midii's voice crooning softly in her ear calmed all of her nerves.  And finally the light was taken away from her eyes allowing her to see the young blonde French woman who was cradling her, moonlight blonde tresses cascading around them to create a curtain. _A curtain of protection…_

"Oh shhhh…ma petite amie…..shh…tu as ete ca va….[1]" Her voice whispered over and over.

All Relena could do was wrap her arms around Midii's waist and cry, cry like a child to a mother.  She cried as she had in the compound in the late hours of the night when the guards were secretly snoozing.  Midii had comforted her then and she was now.

Relena cried in Midii's understanding arms.

---

Wufei frowned as Relena's struggling was finally subdued and turned to glance at Maxwell as the young man rubbed his stomach.  Obviously, Relena had more strength than they gave her credit for…

But what made him apprehensive was the fact that he recognized that scream.  He had heard it many times throughout the Eve Wars, and her sobs he had heard many times before too.  Those were the sounds of one's worst nightmare coming true, and to have realized that a loved one had been lost.

His frown deepened when he realized that Relena must have been tortured in where-ever-it-was she had been placed in.  For the young Vice-Foreign Minister he had known four years ago would have never given up her resolve so easily.  She would have had to have been tortured to feel as if she had nearly lost everything.  He had known that Relena was strong when it came to her beliefs because she had proven it on numerous occasions before; but he also knew that sooner or later, one's strength would run out.  The people who had captured her, had tortured her until she could not resist any longer and finally gave in.  And he felt somewhat sorrowful, for the world had lost another strong person that it had needed.

Wufei glanced at Yuy from the corner of his eye, trying to read the young man's thoughts, but silently sighed for that mask of indifference was in place.

"So what exactly happened out there?" Sally Po asked, watching them carefully.

"Only Heero can really tell ya," Duo stated, still rubbing his side.

Wufei frowned even more; had Yuy come to the same conclusion he had?  Did Yuy believe that Relena had been tortured to have changed this much?

---

Heero clenched his fists together as he watched Relena cry in the young blonde's arms as they all stood around the medical ward of Preventer headquarters.  He knew those screams…he'd heard them all too often before.  And it tore at him to know that Relena had been broken so badly to have screamed like that…and he hadn't been able to save her.  That was what was torturing him the most…she had been alive the whole time and he hadn't even known… Worse yet, he had believed that she was dead…

"Heero, what happened?" Sally Po asked.  His gaze shifted to the blonde Chinese doctor before answering.

"We made sure a few Leos were placed on the carrier before we left, just in case. I took one out, finished off the mobile dolls that were left and brought Relena back to the carrier."

"I was _wondering_ where that Leo came from," Hilde said, crossing her arms as she deduced that Wufei had indeed pulled rank on Relena in order to have the Leos placed on the carrier without the Erinnyes knowing it.

"And Adjani," Sally began, turning her attention away from Heero to the Italian young woman. "You said Zero had been out there?"

The young woman nodded her head and Heero listened attentively as she explained how the Zero system had been sent on the exo-suits frequencies, scrambling the database in each suit and confusing Relena on what she was supposed to do.  More or less, this new version of the Zero system still caused the people who used it to go insane temporarily.  Which explained why Relena had sounded crazed out there.

Heero's attention quickly turned to the door of the room as it opened, tensing as Preventer Joshua Anaya entered, toting a small look-alike of Relena.  Actually, it was the other way around, Heero realized.  The young Preventer was the one being toted as the child tugged at the young man to quicken his pace.  The child was just like Relena, taking matters into her own hands.

"Mommy!" the child cried as she let go of Preventer Anaya's hand and crawled into the lap of her adopted mother. "Midii-baa-san [2]!"  Heero watched as the child was cradled in the arms of her mother and 'aunt' Midii.

He had to admit that he was relieved to know that the child did not **really** belong to Relena.  To have to recognize the father of Relena's child had seemed nearly impossible; he didn't like the idea of Relena being with someone else.  But he'd also been plagued with the realization that one possible way Relena ended up being Eve's mother…was by rape.  And now knowing that rape had taken place in that compound…

Heero clenched his fist; they would pay.  All those responsible for having harmed Relena so severely would **pay**.

---

Sally sighed as she glanced back at the two women and child on the sickbed.  She knew they were going to hate her orders but they had to be done.

"She is to get some rest," Sally began looking pointedly at Adjani and Hilde. "I don't care what you have to do, but make sure she doesn't strain herself too much.  Midii's injuries are mild for the most but part she _has_ to rest."

The two young women nodded before Hilde hesitantly asked, "What about Lena?"

Sally bit her lower lip, looking back over at the trio. "Keep an eye on her, that's all I can say. And make sure she doesn't keep tension inside for too long. I'm not quite sure how Zero will affect her this time.  Normally, your suits start to destroy the virus carrying Zero long before it actually activates or gets up to full capacity. It's the first time that any of you—"

"So she's became a test subject again, huh?" Alex interrupted, her tone angered as she stared at Sally with a hard look.  Sally returned the look in kind, frowning at the young woman she did so.

"I never said anything about her becoming a test subject. I merely said that she is the first of you girls to get a full version of the Zero system. I'm not sure how it'll affect you all since most of you were—err—altered from the norm."

Alex merely nodded, still pinning an accusingly look at her before moving off towards the little trio on the sickbed.  No doubt to tell them of the current medical restrictions.  Sally groaned inwardly when Midii frowned and pouted, saying something in French, as usual.  Relena answered but other than that, all else was lost on her.

So she turned back to Hilde and Adjani, making sure that they understood the orders as well.  "I'm just looking out for her. Let me know if anything odd happens, and I'll catch Anaya before he heads on out too. If anything, he'll piss her off to where she'll relieve some of that tension by getting even with him."

Hilde chuckled and smiled knowingly as did Adjani.

"Don't worry, we'll let you know in plenty of time before something serious happens to her," Adjani stated and Sally smiled, feeling some of her own tension fade.  She had now done all she could for them without interfering too much more into their personal lives.  Actually…she turned attention to the men standing with them.

"And I want all of you to behave and not agitate the girls too much. They aren't used to outside company, period. So, behave. If anything, for the sake of their sanity," she teased, earning a few relieved grin and chuckles.  Well, _now_ she had done all she could for them, she thought, smiling.  "You're all free to go then."

---

He was surprised at best but then again, why should he have been surprised?  Relena had been able to hide the fact that she was still alive for nearly four years now, so what was to say that she didn't have connections?  But in any case, he had to wonder just where she had gotten the money to afford the building and then continue to pay the utility bills.  But she was getting it from somewhere and the most logical possibility to him was that the 'funding' was coming from Lady Une.  And for some reason, that didn't bother him, he decided as he watched Relena climb back into the silver mini-van to get a sleeping four-year-old.

Heero heard Duo whistle in surprise as the braided pilot came to stand next to him, looking at the large mansion they had come to.  He hadn't been expecting anything like this either, and Heero suspected that none of the other pilots had as well, except for perhaps Wufei; but the Chinese Preventer raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the mansion.  So that left Heero to question how informed the full-time Preventer really was about all of this.

"Man 'Lena, how do you pay for all of this?" the braided pilot asked, as if reading Heero's thoughts from before.

"Not right now," she said in a hushed tone, cradling the four-year-old against her as the child stirred slightly from having been removed from her car-seat. "Let me put her down and then I'll explain."

"Or are you all going to want a grand tour of our humble abode?" Alex asked, though her humor just barely covered the underlying hostility that was directed towards them.  Whether Relena had noticed or not, he couldn't tell, but she did not reprimand the red-haired young woman as she carefully walked to the front door.

"I wouldn't mind seein' what you've been up to," Duo answered, and Heero noticed that his comrade's gaze had been directed at Hilde.  Who for the most part was trying to ignore the braided baka [3], but Heero could also tell that she was ignoring him because she was uncomfortable with their presence.  But so were all of them, Relena and Alex especially.

He quickly followed the group of young women, Midii leaning on Alex for support, as they made their way up the drive, with Relena and her daughter in the lead.  Relena struggled with the key for a moment before she was finally able to unlock the door and push it open, leaving her keys dangling in the lock.  But Hilde quickly retrieved them, almost automatically as if this was a common practice, and noted that they all were moving in similar fashion.  Only now they had five men to incorporate into their routine.

He was about to follow Relena as she moved up the staircase but was stopped by Adjani clearing her throat and motioning to a room past the foyer that they were all standing in.

"If you will all follow me," she said politely, heading out of the foyer to what looked like the living room.  The girls followed Adjani almost automatically, Midii still hanging onto Alex for support.  Heero glanced at the others and knew that they were thinking the same thing.  What else were they supposed to do? Decline and ruin any chances of actually understanding what was going on?

Sending one last forlorn look at the staircase Relena had ascended moments before carrying a child that wasn't truly hers, he followed the others into the living room, bringing up the rear of the odd little caravan.  He took a spot against a wall that gave him access to the entryways should something arise and noted that Wufei had done something similar, only near one of the large windows that overlooked a large back lawn, stables and a corral.

Now all they had to do was wait for Relena to return.

---

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she descended the stairs and prepared herself for the interrogation that was sure to come.  As cold-hearted as it sounded, she almost wished her daughter never woke up; at least then there would be no need for Relena to explain how she knew these five men.  And Eve would not hear of the events in Relena's past life.  It would confuse the poor child and would drive Relena to the edge, forcing her to question events and decisions she had made since initial capture nearly four years ago.

Oh, how she dreaded the next half-hour, hell the next few weeks were going to be torture!  She wasn't even going to be comfortable in her own home, her sanctuary where she was just Relena, not Relena Dorlain, nor Relena Peacecraft, nor the pacifist Relena, just Relena who hid behind the façade of Preventer Lenrea Daniels.  No, it was not even going to be that simple in her own home anymore!  Not unless they by some miracle suddenly understood the difference between the Relena she had been and the Relena she was now.  But what if they could…? No, no…there was no time for foolish hopes.

Steeling herself, she moved into the family/living area to find an almost comical site.  Duo Maxwell sat sprawled in an armchair, arms behind his head as he surveyed the other occupants of the room but allowing his gaze to linger on a certain dark-haired young woman.  The said young woman, Hilde Schbeiker, was sitting at one end of a couch across from Duo (who had up until recently been living with him), looking as uncomfortable as possible but refusing to leave the room due to Midii Une who sat sandwiched between her and Adjani on the couch.

Trowa Barton stood leaning against the side of another armchair, in which Quatre Winner occupied, secretly keeping a close eye on the young French woman who had been rescued not long ago.  Midii, the poor girl, was trapped in the room and between Adjani and Hilde, until she was allowed to retire to her room for rest, which wouldn't be until _after_ the discussions were over.  But Relena knew Midii well enough to see the apprehensive look she would slide towards Barton before looking away nervously, almost guiltily.  Ah, Relena realized, putting the jumbled pieces of Midii's past together bit by bit; this was Nanashii, the young boy she had betrayed in loyalty to her family.  The situation was understandable during the war, but they had been much too young to comprehend _everything and the boy had taken things a bit _too_ personally, in her opinion that is._

In any case, Quatre Winner was one of the few who were patient, calm and collected; Adjani was the other one, but aside from Hilde and Alex, no one else was _really_ showing signs of discomfort.  And speaking of the witch, Alexandria Le Faye was moodily throwing glares at all the men in the room, but mainly in the young Chinese man and Japanese man's directions.  Wufei Chang was also throwing dark looks at the young Irish Preventer, obviously agitated by some comment Alex had made in reference to a comment that he had made before–hand no doubt.  It never failed that when those two met, words were exchanged and glares followed.

Heero Yuy was situated near the entrance to the living area, leaning against the wall in the typical pose she had come to know…and love.  She shook her head to rid those thoughts; thoughts like that were not acceptable anymore, a young girl's silly crush, she had told herself, had no place in a grown mother's head, or heart for that matter.  But with him so close now, she could feel her resolve slipping bit by bit, and it frustrated her.  She had gotten over him, damn it!  She looked him over again; arms crossed over chest, head down, eyes closed in thought, with one foot propped back against the wall.  She frowned at that but quickly masked it.  If he left a footprint on her nice, _clean_ wall there would be Hell to pay.  And Hell already was in debt when it came to her household.

Few seemed to notice her arrival, not even Heero looked up at her but she doubted that he did _not_ know she had entered.  It was Heero Yuy after all.  So she cleared her throat and when she had gained _almost_ everyone's attention, she spoke.

"So, has Alex bitten off Chang's head yet? Or am I just in time to see the sparks fly?"

This earned a few odd looks but Relena was undaunted as she looked towards Adjani for an answer.

"Well, now that you've _said_ something—" the blonde Greek woman muttered, throwing an annoyed look at her.

"Woman, you have no right—" Wufei began but Alex cut in, standing from her seat on another couch.

"Excuse me?! She has every damn right to say what she pleases! It's her house that your in so get with the program, asshole!"

Relena sighed, shaking her head and knowing that one of the few ways to get those two to stop bickering would be for her to pull rank…and Alex was going to shit a brick when she did too.

"Hey," she called to the two arguing Preventers. "Hey! Children! Let's just keep acting liking we're in grade school why don't we!"  That got their attention, an insult to their egos never hurt in the process.  "Do remember that I have a sleeping four-year-old upstairs and if she wakes I _will_ force you to get her back to sleep. Don't even give me that look Alex, I can pull rank anytime, and the same for you Chang, only I can make your stay here a living Hell."

Well, it had the desired effect that was for sure since the two shut their mouths immediately.  Wufei had learned the hard way that she could indeed make things Hell for him, even if he was at Preventer Headquarters and she was here at home.  She had…connections, to say the least.

But what had Relena's train of thought occupied now was the fact that Heero had shifted when she had mentioned Eve, and she didn't know if she should call him on it or just leave it for later.  She decided to leave it for later since it was mostly likely that all five—no, four of the five men would have to get used to the idea of her being a mother.  Wufei was well enough aware to not let the fact slip his mind, Relena had Sally to thank for that, she thought with a smile.

Taking a deep, almost inaudible breath, Relena moved to sit on the couch that Alex once again sat in, preparing herself for the questions she about to allow to be asked of her.  Once seated next to the red-haired young woman, she felt her friend give her hand a reassuring squeeze.  She squeezed back lightly to show her thanks and took another deep breath.  This was going to make her head spin, she just knew it would.

"Okay, any questions?" she asked, knowing that she was going to regret it with the headache she would most definitely have later.  And it was only a quarter to twelve in the afternoon.

_'Ancient Ones, bless me with patience,'_ she silently prayed.

_Wow! Short term list this time! But don't think you're getting off lucky though…_-_^

**_Terms_****:**

_ma__ petite amie…..shh…tu as ete ca va…_ = my little friend…..shh…you are fine… _Midii__-baa-san_ = Aunt Midii _baka_ = idiot 


	7. 6: Landslide

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity 

_Chapter Six: Landslide_

Written by: Tiasha

_Author's Note: As you know, I felt that I owed my readers **something** so I had placed the first part of __Ch.__ 6 up in my poor attempt at an apology.  My muses for this story were slowly coming out of hibernation…  And guess what? Here is the finished chapter 6!  Yay!  I'm **still** adjusting to college life and trying to manage the three papers that I have due (one of them is a semester paper so that one's a bitch right there).  So please, bear with me here as I may not update for awhile. I'm doing the best that I can.  Thanks and enjoy._

~

I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well the landslide brought me down

[…]

Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too…

_Lyrics: __Dixie__ Chicks -- Landslide_

~

            Yes, she most definitely had a headache, he decided as she quickly downed two pills of Advil with a glass of water in one large gulp.  He imagined that all of this was drudging up unwanted memories, and he could understand that she would get a headache from it.  But God it hurt knowing that—she had suffered so much…knowing that Relena had feared seeing them after she had changed…it hurt…

            He looked away from her towards the doorway of the kitchen area when he heard soft, somewhat clumsy footsteps on the stairs.  Soon those footsteps approached the living and kitchen area and Heero found himself staring at a childlike version of the old Relena Dorlain…  The child was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen where she was sure her mother was, honey-blonde hair mussed from sleep.

            "Look's like the little terror is awake," Alex mused from the other room, also having noticed the child.  The Irish woman was mildly scolded by Adjani but he could tell that it was only a half-hearted attempt.  Apparently the Irish woman was like this on a normal basis…

            "Mommy?" the child called sleepily, making her way towards the kitchen.  Heero looked to the young woman who had just finished downing the Advil and water, watching as she winced before looking at her 'daughter.'

            "Hey Pumpkin, did you have a good nap?" she asked, picking the child up as soon as the four-year-old was in arms reach.  The little girl nodded while poorly smothering a yawn as she did so, and then looked in his direction.  The child blinked a few times before shyly burying her face in the crook of Relena's neck.

            Heero continued to gaze at the child, raising an eyebrow as the latter peeked up at him curiously.  This kind of behavior was new to him…he was not used to children and their—moods—actions—behavior…least not when they were _this_ young…  But it wasn't too bad so far…

            "Oi [1]! What is this? No greeting? I'm offended!" came a familiar, yet (in Heero's opinion) unwanted voice.  Heero threw a glare at the young Preventer Anaya who had entered the house, jacket flung over one shoulder while the other hand held a laptop case.

            Relena took a glance at the young Preventer before give him a sour look, putting the child on the floor when the four-year-old began to show signs of wanting freedom.  "Whoop-di-do," Relena said in a sarcastic tone as the little girl raced over to the young man, shouting 'onii-chan [2]' as she went.  

            The young man had just placed his jacket on the back of a chair and placed his laptop case on the kitchen table before he bent down to pick the girl up.  He had a somewhat smug grin on his face as the girl gave him as big of a hug as she could manage.  "Well, at least _someone_ here appreciates me," he said, that smug grin still on his face as he looked towards Relena and Hilde who were in the kitchen.

            Alex was entering the kitchen and upon hearing the young man's statement, Heero noted that she rolled her eyes and promptly flipped the young man off.  Relena then cleared her throat as if in warning and Heero quietly chuckled as the Irish woman scowled at the former Vice-Foreign Minister.  Apparently this was all _very_ routine for them…but that still did not dispel the displeasure of having Preventer Anaya here…

            "Oh please, Josh! The only time we appreciate you is when you're asleep," Hilde quipped, turning her back on him in favor of opening the refrigerator.  Heero watched as Josh stuck his tongue out in retaliation before giving the dark-haired young woman an innocent look when she looked over her shoulder suspiciously.  It might have worked…had the child not been trying to hide her giggles.

            Hilde gave a huge exasperated sigh, "Ugh, why do you even bother to keep him around Lena?"  She had turned her attention back to the fridge as she dug around in the back of it for something.

            Heero watched Relena's expression carefully, though trying to seem uninterested at the same time.  Perhaps it was not that she enjoyed the young man's presence but was due to orders from Une?  That small sliver of hope was dashed quickly as Relena gave Preventer Anaya an amused grin, shaking her head jokingly.

            "He's a good pack-mule."

            Said young man gave her a hurt look and whined, "Aw, come on! That's not it and you know it!"

            Relena tilted her head to the side, "Is it?"  At the young man's crestfallen look, she shook her head and smiled. "You've got chores still before dinner. You're expected in the stables. Oh, and check the roost on your way too please. See if Sharazade's wing is doing any better, okay?"

            Joshua Anaya stood there for a moment, a baleful expression on his face as he looked at her, the little girl still in his arms.  Finally, he shook his head, muttering something under his breath and Heero caught the tale end of 'stubborn alpha-female.'  But as to what that pertained to, Heero had no idea…it was just something to add to the list of things he was going to need to research.

            "The things I do for you, bitch," Joshua Anaya sighed in an exasperated tone, shaking his head as Relena merely smiled like a Cheshire cat.  Taking the little girl with him as he moved out of the kitchen, the young Preventer did not even spare the ex-gundam pilot a second glance as he headed towards the stairs to, Heero assumed, change out of his uniform into something more suited for chore-work.  Heero glared at him as he left, extremely upset that this man had the audacity to call Relena a 'bitch' of all things!

            However, Heero's attention was quickly diverted when Alex commented on how stupid the young man was.  So the Irish woman wasn't too keen on the young preventer either…but Heero was getting the impression that the woman wasn't keen on _most_ people…

            "Bitch?" Heero heard Duo question as he entered the kitchen area, surprise evident in his tone.  Heero was suddenly very aware of how quickly the women froze in their spots, tension filling the air as a personal subject had been touched upon.  None of them wanted to explain it—that was obvious from the side-glances the girls stole from one another.  But in the end it was the French woman who spoke, though glancing at Relena before she dived deeper into their past.

            "McCloud had somehow found a way to reconstruct human DNA and RNA…he had been ecstatic about it and began using his prisoners—us—as his test subjects. He reconstructed many of the human DNA/RNA with canine…

            "Joshua, Alex, Relena, myself and others were…altered. The human DNA/RNA is still dominant but the canine DNA enhanced the animalistic part of it. We tend to think in terms of packs, alpha-males, alpha-females, and whatnot. From those of us who were altered came about…hm, was it three or five packs…

            "In any case, those in this household are marked as those of the Erinnyes [3]'s pack. That is why Joshua so casually throws the term 'bitch' around. For us, it's just another every-day term."

            Heero noticed that Relena had been staring at the countertop for a very long while…  She couldn't stand to look at them, he surmised and frowned as another thought occurred to him.  She wasn't ashamed, was she?  She had had no control over what had happened in there…  Granted, this was probably one of the reasons why she felt she couldn't return as the Relena Dorlain she had used to be but—surely she would realize that they didn't fault her for that!  Or any of what had happened to her in there!

            "Before you even ask, no. A male leads not every pack and especially not this one. Joshua is outnumbered in this pack sadly. Relena is alpha-female and leader of this pack…Joshua is alpha-male and has authority over the male half of the pack—that is, until Relena chooses someone else as alpha-male."

            "Dare I ask how and why that happens?" Duo asked, blinking in surprise at this sudden turnabout.  The braided young man shared a quick look with Heero and Heero couldn't help but clench his fists in anger.  That compound must have truly been Hell for them…that kind of testing and interrogation and intensive training…  God, why hadn't he kept searching for her?!  He had left her there for them to torture and destroy…

            "Well…um…uh," Midii stuttered, obviously not sure if she should phrase it or allow the person in question to answer.  Relena finally decided to rejoin the topic of conversation by heaving a tired sigh.

            "That will happen when I choose a 'mate,'" she explained, curling her index fingers to indicate quotation marks around the word 'mate.'

            "So you and that Josh guy aren't—" Duo ventured, but was cut off by Relena's shriek of dismay

            "Hell no!" Relena near shrieked, whirling around with a look of disbelief on her face. "Josh and me—ugh! Oh my god no! God, he acts like he's Eve's age for cryin' out loud! That'd be—ugh, oh god that's so—so—so—"

            "Disgusting?" Adjani supplied from the family living area.

            "Horrid?" offered Midii.

            "Revolting?" chimed Hilde.

            "Icky?"

            Relena paused in her ranting to throw the Irish woman a strange look, only to be answered with a waggle of dark red eyebrows from the said Irish woman.  Heero glanced at the other two women in the kitchen and noted with amusement that they too were giving Alex a strange look.

            "Icky?" the four women somehow managed to chorus together.  The redhead merely nodded with an insanely perky 'yup!' in between all the nodding of her head.

            "Of all the witty comebacks and comments and shit you dish out, _you_ come up with _icky?!_" Hilde asked the redhead incredulously.  When Alex nodded again, Hilde gave a disbelieving 'amazing' while Midii shook her head saying something in French, and Adjani calling the Irish woman an idiot.

            Relena shook her head while laughing, saying "And somehow it has the effect I was looking for."

---

            It was nearing dinner time in the residence of the Erinnyes and was one of the few meals that every member of the household ate together…or at least attempted to eat together.  With the conflicting schedules each member had, breakfast was out of the question; in fact, the only people who had breakfast together were Relena, Eve, Miguel and the furry members of the house, and that usually constituted Relena rushing to get Eve and Miguel ready for school.  Lunch was pretty much the same way. Those at work would meet up with others if they were nearby during lunch-break, but that wasn't always the case.  Dinner, on the other hand, was the meal that they all tried to make it to.

            However, tonight was one of the few nights that Relena felt like hitting her head against the wall.  Not only had she just finished getting the ex-gundam pilots set up for staying in her home the next few weeks, but then there had been preparing dinner, and she had never thought that the formal dinning room would ever be used.  The common dinning room was able to fit the normal group well enough with an extra seat or two.  But add another five people to that list and there was absolutely no room to pull up the extra chairs needed.

            And now Relena was busy trying to count to ten in an attempt to keep herself from screaming at her daughter.  Why, of all the nights, did Eve have to choose to be difficult about washing up for dinner?  Why was everything going downhill as if a landslide had suddenly appeared?

            "Eve," she said slowly, taking great pains to be patient and keep an even tone with her daughter. "Please, go wash up for dinner."

            "No!" the four-year-old whined, moving to hide behind Hilde who had just moved into the formal dinning room, carrying a bowl of vegetables.  The force of Eve moving behind her caught Hilde off guard and the young woman found herself losing her balance.

            "Lena!" she cried out in surprise, tossing the bowl in the other woman's general direction as the dark-haired petite began to trip over the little girl and fall to the floor.  Instinctively, Relena lunged for the bowl of vegetables only to find that the shouting had attracted the smaller of the two dogs she owned into the room and had moved in between her legs, tripping up her feet.

            Relena found herself falling to the floor too and quickly looked for some way of saving the vegetables.  If she threw it on the table from where she was the bowl would break or spill, and if she took it down with her, there was no doubt in her mind that the little border collie would ruin them with its curiosity in sniffing and licking everything.

            "Miss Relena?" came her savior's voice as he entered the room.

            "Quatre! Catch!" she tossed the bowl in his general direction, hoping nothing would happen to cause him to be in the same predicament she and Hilde were in.  Looking at the startled blond Arab, she found her hope to be misguided.  He had caught the bowl, but was so surprised at the sudden object coming at him that he had backed up in his surprise, not realizing that the larger of the two dogs had been behind him.  And there he went, preparing to land on his rump, the bowl now tossed up in the air and preparing to smash onto the nice linoleum of the kitchen floor.

            "Duo!" Quatre shouted in desperation to save the bowl from shattering.

            "Got it!" the braided young man called, rushing to catch the bowl as gravity took effect.  A triumphant grin spread across his face as he caught the bowl, but that was soon replaced by a look of dread as the large dog stood on its hind legs and roughly placed its front paws against Duo's stomach and chest, barking excitedly.  This caught the braided young man by surprise and found that the combined weight of the dog and himself were enough to send him toppling backwards.  "Shit!" he yelled as the bowl once again went up into the air, preparing to crash to the floor once again.

            But there was no crash or shattering of ceramic against the linoleum floor. "Can't you do anything right, Maxwell?" came the annoyed comment as Wufei Chang stood a foot away from the braided man and dog, holding the unbroken vegetable bowl with a look of annoyance.

            The large golden retriever, who had previously flattened the God of Death, barked happily and moved to jump against Wufei.  A resounding chorus of 'no' was heard as the dog prepared to reenact the scene with Duo but was stopped by Heero as the young man grabbed the dog's collar and gave a commanding 'sit' to the happy canine.  The retriever gave a pitiful whine as Heero gave a slight tug on the collar to emphasize his command.

            Still whining at having been scolded and not knowing why, the dog complied, looking at the young man who had, in its eyes, claimed dominance as the new alpha male for the time being.  It received an apologetic rub behind the ears for its effort before it looked up Wufei, licking its muzzle as it stared up at the bowl.

            The sudden, short moment of silence was broken by an angered shout from the formal dinning room.

            "Eve Rumiko Daniels! Upstairs now!" Relena yelled from where she had fallen to the floor.

            "Demo okaa-san…[4]" her daughter whimpered from underneath Hilde, who was currently doing an odd rendition of a backbend in the attempt of not flattening the child.

            "NOW!"

            The quick patter of feet on stairs was accompanied by the sobs of crying as the child ran up the stairs.  The four men waited patiently for something else to be said.  They were unprepared for the furious young woman who came stomping into the kitchen, stepping over the fallen Quatre and Duo with ease as she did so.  Moving to the porch door she opened the door and gave a short, high, crisp whistle.

            "Cindy! Rusty! Come!" she called and the two canines barked as they raced towards her only to slow down as they realized her intentions.  Heads down and tails between their legs, the two dogs shamefully walked out onto the back porch.  "Go bug the cats or something," Relena muttered as she gently closed the door behind the two animals.  She watched them through the window, a small smile spreading across her lips as she watched the two dogs race toward the stables.  Cindy (the smaller of the two) was attempting jump up on Rusty's back but fell at every attempt.  Typical of those two canines.

            "Lena?" Hilde asked tentatively as she also entered the kitchen.  Relena watched through the reflection of the glass panes on the porch door as the young woman helped Quatre stand since he was somewhat blocking the doorway.  Her gaze then flicked to Duo as he and Heero stood, then to Wufei and finally at her own.  The slight smile was reminiscent of the old Relena Dorlain, but it couldn't be her because she had died years ago...hadn't she?  She didn't know anymore, ever since they came here earlier today she was slowly starting to doubt her reasoning…

            "Please finish setting the table Hilde-san [5]," she said in a flat tone, turning away from the door and striding out of the kitchen, intent on going upstairs. "I need to speak with my daughter."

            "Lena it wasn't her fault—not really at least," Hilde said in hopes of keeping the child from being punished too severely.

            Without pausing, Relena threw over her shoulder, "I never said it was, now did I, baka [6]?"

---

            Hilde heaved a tired sigh as she turned to Wufei and took the vegetable bowl, the cause for all this trouble.  The stupid, offending, insignificant vegetable bowl had caused a lot of trouble in those past five minutes.  God, if they weren't so many people eating dinner that night, she would have dumped it all in the sink…  She still had half a mind to too…

            Gently placing the stupid bowl on the table, she turned back to the kitchen to grab the last of the food in there.  She smiled at Quatre as the young man passed her, carrying a bowl of bread rolls as he moved to place them on the table as well.  It was strange having to incorporate the five of them into their routines now, but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be…

            Hilde bit her lower lip as she realized that everything was done and that what was left to do was call everyone to dinner.  "Alex, do you want to go tell Josh and Frank that dinner's ready?"

            "Why me?!" came the indignant reply from the study.  Hilde silently counted to five, smiling as the Irish woman came stomping out of the study, pausing long enough to pull on a pair of boots before going out the back toward the stables.  Her dark mutterings followed her the whole way.

            "Thank you!" Hilde called sweetly before the porch door was slammed shut.  Shaking her head, she turned back to the five young men who would be staying with them for the next couple of weeks and motioned for them to go towards the dining room.

            "Go ahead and take a seat," she said casually, avoiding the gaze of the Deathscythe's former pilot. "I'm going to go get Adjani and Midii."

---

            Relena heaved a heavy sigh as she carried Eve down the stairs, the child refusing to be out of her mother's reach. She was so frustrating sometimes…  But a soft, adoring smile touched her lips as she tenderly kissed the crown of the little girl's head.  Oh, but Relena wouldn't trade her for the world…  Eve was her baby, her life, her motivation, her hope, her family…

            "Ma petite tresor precieux [7]," she whispered to the girl clinging to her. "Aishiteru [8], baby."

            "Aishiteru okaa-san [9]," Eve whispered back and clung to her tighter.  Entering the formal dining room, Relena moved towards the open spot next to her own chair and placed Eve into the booster that had been placed there.  She then moved to her chair and sat down, looking up to find Joshua Anaya sitting across from her, Adjani next to him and Midii next to the Greek woman.  Frank sat on the other side of Eve and next to him was Alex with Hilde next to the redhead.  The five new additions were next to Hilde and Midii and Relena glanced down at them.

            She frowned momentarily, realizing that one more person was missing. "Where's Miguel?" she asked, looking at Frank.  Miguel was boy of about thirteen with dirty blonde hair and magnificent black eyes, who had stumbled upon the small estate perhaps two years prior.  He had come to learn of their secrets (since McCloud was after the boy for an unknown reason) and had offered his skills to them.  He was an excellent marksman and was becoming quite the animal-tamer with help from their expert, Frank.

            "Practice at school for the play," Frank answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  His deep baritone voice always soothed her nerves, much like a father's voice would.  She nodded in understanding, as it was that she had forgotten the boy was part of the set crew for the play his school was preparing to perform.

            "You gave him credits to buy food, I assume?"

            "Naturally."

            "Any clue as to when the brat will be back?" Alex asked, joining the conversation.  Relena glanced at the redhead and smiled reassuringly at her.  The boy had reminded Alex of a family member she had lost during the war, and had seemed to take to the boy rather quickly.  She was more protective of him than anything else really, tolerating his presence more than any other males', aside from Frank.

            "Late, but don't worry," Frank answered. "A parent of another student agreed to drive him to the front gate. I'll meet him there and walk back with him."

            Alex said nothing, just narrowing her eyes in a manner that was non-threatening. "Who said I was worried? I just wanted to know how long that brat was going to take. He'll need the computer for homework no doubt and I still have reports to work on."

            Frank and Relena merely nodded but Joshua rolled his eyes, smiling in a knowing manner.  Slowly a growl began to surface from Alex's throat and Relena's eyes flew toward Joshua's, meeting his answering gaze.  The Hispanic young man quickly apologized and let out a silent sigh of relief when the growl died.  The Irish woman was definitely on edge and making her cross that edge was dangerous.

            "So!" Adjani said quickly before anything else could happen. "Let's eat!"

            "But we haven't said grace yet," came Eve's small voice, confusion evident in her tone.  Everyone paused to look at the little girl, who slowly sunk into her chair at the suddenly large amount of attention she was getting. "Can I say grace?"

            "¿No veo porqué no? Dígalo en francés también, para honrar Midii que nos es vuelto [10]," Joshua said, winking at the little girl.

            Smiling happily, the small child sat up straight and clapped her hands together.  Relena smiled proudly as Eve had understood what her 'brother' had told her.  The child was gifted, though whether naturally or from the compound she didn't know nor care, when it came to languages.  Already four and she could speak three different languages fluently and understand three different languages.

            "Cher God," Eve said, eyes closed as she prayed. "Merci de notre nourriture et amis. Merci de nous apporter la maison de Midii encore et merci de l'observation au-dessus de nous. Amen.[11]"

            "Très bon. Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas développé rouillé avec mon absence. Et merci, il est bon pour être à la maison [12]," Midii answered, smiling at the little girl who beamed at the compliment.

            And with that, the evening went by rather smoothly to Relena's surprise.  The former gundam pilots helped with the clean up of dinner and later Eve developed a bond with the majority of the pilots.  The bond with Wufei had previously been developed when the child had unknowingly struck a chord with the usually harsh and indifferent man.

            He had scolded her the day the two had first met, when he had unexpectedly shown up on Relena's doorstep, and she had questioned him.  His reasoning quickly led to some comment about honor and Eve had been in absolute awe about it.  She then began to ask him questions of where he had heard it, why he still remembered and such questions of the like.  She ended up begging him to teach her martial arts when she realized she could achieve some sort of honor through such practice.  Grudgingly, Wufei had agreed since, as it turned out, he was to help the Erinnyes perfect their martial arts by Lady Une's orders.

            But it came as no surprise to Relena when Eve began to form that same type of bond with each of the pilots, Quatre and Duo most especially.  In fact, Relena was slowly beginning to worry how it would play out in the end of the few weeks, after the battle when they would all have to go back to their own lives.  How was her baby going to take it when they left because Relena wanted them to…when they disappeared out of their lives for good…  Did Relena even want them to leave—no, they had to leave…they wouldn't accept her the way she was now.  There were too many memories—too many habits—too much pain involved…

            "Adjani-nee-san [13] says that you can make the weather however you want it when you live in the colonies," Eve's inquisitive little voice broke through her thoughts.  Relena watched her daughter bounce around the room happily as her questions were answered truthfully, happy to know more.  The girl was always curious to learn more…

            "Most of the time," answered Duo, leaning back in his chair. "Unless some kids mess with the climate simulator."

            Eve's eyes went wide with comprehension before giggling and spouting off another question.

            "You know, you should stop her before she hurts herself," she heard Joshua whisper in her ear and she smacked his arm to silence him.

            "She's happy," Relena defended. "That's all that matters."

            The Hispanic young man nodded his head, "Los parecer él van a nevar pronto. ¿Apenas en la hora para los días de fiesta, no? [14]"

            She gave him a blank look but quickly finding her gaze switching to her daughter when the girl squealed happily.  "Really? Can we go riding when it does? Please, mommy! You promised that when it snowed again we could go riding! Please?" her little girl asked, bouncing up and down.

            "Uh—uh—hai [15]," she stumbled out as her daughter let out a cheerful 'yatta [16]' in response.

            Joshua then stood from his seat on the fireplace stoop where he and Relena had been sitting. "Well, I think I'll go with Frank to get Miguel, since there really isn't anything better to do."  Frank had gone down to the front gate perhaps five or so minutes ago to wait for the boy to return, and Relena found herself wanting to go as well.  But she was the hostess after all and she was leader, and a leader of any pack did not leave their den unprotected, even if the strangers to the pack were allies…

            "Baka," she said, crossing her arms. "If you were that bored I would have given you something to do earlier."

            "Really?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in the young man's eye. "Like what koi [17]?"

            "Like clean the attic."

            He shook his head, "Nope, that's boring too."

            "Whatever, just go."

            He gave her a measuring look before turning, muttering to himself, though she had a good idea about what.  Her attitude.  Her attitude was different.  She was snippier, more on edge now and it was causing the rest of her pack to become antsy too.  She had to get over this and quickly.  She was supposed to be a better role model for them.

            Sighing, she stood and excused herself, moving to the back porch.  There she sat on the swinging bench, Rusty and Cindy coming to lay at her feet.  It was going to be hard…but she knew she could do it.  She had to…

            "You look like you could use some company," a baritone voice said and Relena turned her gaze quickly to the source.  Frank stood with his hands in his pockets, his guitar strapped to his back.  How long had she been sitting here lost in her own thoughts?

            "I guess," she responded half-heartedly. "How long have you been back?"

            "Not long miss."  Silence fell across them for a moment before he spoke again. "Would you care to join me?"

            She smiled at him, slowly nodding her head and sitting up straight as Frank took the guitar off his back and strummed it to get a feel for the tuning.  He then played a measure or two to see if she agreed upon the song.  She nodded quickly, clearing her throat as she prepared to join him.

            "I took my love and I took it down…I climbed a mountain and I turned around…And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills…Well the landslide brought me down…

            "Oh, mirror in the sky…What is love…Can the child within my heart rise above…Can I sail through the changing ocean tides…Can I handle the seasons of my life…

            "Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause…I built my life around you…But time makes you bolder…Children get older…I'm getting older too…Well...

            "Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause…I built my life around you…But time makes you bolder…Children get older…I'm getting older, too…Well I'm getting older too…

            "So, take this love and take it down…Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around…And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills…Well the landslide brought me down…And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills…Well maybe…Well maybe…Well maybe the landslide will bring you down…"

            Relena looked over to Adjani who had joined them outside with Joshua who had also brought out his electric guitar, knowing it would suit the mood.  It seemed that Country Blues were going to be on the record tonight, not that she really minded.  And she had a feeling that sooner or later Eve would want to know where she was and Alex would open the window so that the four of them outside would be heard.

            "Up for some more Dixie Chicks?" Adjani asked, moving to sit next to her on the swinging bench. "Care if I join?"

            Relena threw her arms around the young woman next to her in a much needed hug, gaining one in return. "Yes, please join. You up for travelin' soldier?"

            Frank began to strum his guitar, looking to Joshua who also strummed his, then allowed the older man to play a measure for the two women.

            "Two days past eighteen…He was waiting for the bus in his army green…Sat down in a booth in a cafe there…Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair…He's a little shy so she gives him a smile…And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while…And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low…She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go…

            "So they went down and they sat on the pier…He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care…I got no one to send a letter to…Would you mind if I sent one back here to you…

            "I cried…Never gonna hold the hand of another guy…Too young for him they told her…Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier…Our love will never end…Waitin' for the soldier to come back again…Never more to be alone when the letter said…A soldier's coming home…

            "So the letters came from an army camp…In California then Vietnam…And he told her of his heart…It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of…He said when it's getting kinda rough over here…I think of that day sittin' down at the pier…And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile…Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile…

            "I cried…Never gonna hold the hand of another guy…Too young for him they told her…Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier…Our love will never end…Waitin' for the soldier to come back again…Never more to be alone when the letter said…A soldier's coming home…"

            Relena heard one of the windows to house open as she had predicted it would and smiled.  Those in the house were no doubt listening to them now and when she should have felt embarrassed at the fact that she was singing this song, she wasn't.  Even though her own soldier was listening to it—no, not her soldier—Hell, who was she kidding?  She would always love Heero…having lived with Joshua for the past four years with no relationship development beyond friendship had proven that…

            "One Friday night at a football game…The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang…A man said folks would you bow your heads…For a list of local Vietnam dead…Crying all alone under the stands…Was a piccolo player in the marching band…And one name read and nobody really cared…But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair…

            "I cried…Never gonna hold the hand of another guy…Too young for him they told her…Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier…Our love will never end…Waitin' for the soldier to come back again…Never more to be alone when the letter said…A soldier's coming…

            "I cried…Never gonna hold the hand of another guy…Too young for him they told her…Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier…Our love will never end…Waitin' for the soldier to come back again…Never more to be alone when the letter said…A soldier's coming home…"

            Relena smiled softly, feeling rejuvenated as she sat on the swinging bench with Adjani.  This always seemed to calm her and clear her mind to a state of peace.  She gave Frank a thankful smile as the older man nodded, strumming the next few measures of the next song.  Yes, this had been what she needed.

Terms:

1.  Oi – Hey (Japanese)

2.  Onii-chan – elder brother (Japanese)

3.  Erinnyes -- Divine avengers of wrong 

4.  Demo okaa-san – but mother (Japanese)

5.  Hilde-san – Miss Hilde (Japanese)

6.  Baka – stupid or idiot (Japanese)

7.  Ma petite trésor précieux -- My little precious treasure (French)

8.  Aishiteru – I love you (Japanese)

9.  Okaa-san – mother, mom, mommy (Japanese)

10.  ¿No veo porqué no? Dígalo en francés también, para honrar Midii que nos es vuelto. – I don't see why not? Say it in French too, to honor Midii being returned to us. (Spanish)

11.  Cher God. Merci de notre nourriture et amis. Merci de nous apporter la maison de Midii encore et merci de l'observation au-dessus de nous. Amen. – Dear God. Thank you for our food and friends. Thank you for bringing Midii home to us again and thank you for watching over us. Amen. (French)

12.  Très bon. Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas développé rouillé avec mon absence. Et merci, il est bon pour être à la maison. – Very good. I'm glad to see that you have not grown rusty with my absence. And thank you, it is good to be home. (French)

13.  Adjani-nee-san – elder sister Adjani (Japanese)

14.  Los parecer él van a nevar pronto. ¿Apenas en la hora para los días de fiesta, no? – 

Looks like it's going to snow soon. Just in time for the holidays, no? (Spanish)

15.  Hai – Yes (Japanese)

16.  Yatta – Yay! (Japanese)

17.  Koi – lover, lover, beloved (Japanese) [AN : Josh is saying this 1) b/c he and Lena always do and 2) he's noticing that Heero gets 'jealous' when he calls Lena this]


	8. 7: There's No One Coming

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity 

_Chapter Seven: There's No One Coming…_

Written by: Tiasha

_Author's Note:  My muses for this story were slowly coming out of hibernation…   I'm **still** adjusting to college life and trying to manage the three papers that I have due (one of them is a semester paper so that one's a bitch right there).  So please, bear with me here as I may not update for awhile. I'm doing the best that I can.  Thanks and enjoy._

~

There's no one coming (There's no one coming)  
And there's no way out (And there's no way out)  
I've been falling (Well I've been falling)  
And it's so far down (And it's so far down)  
There's no one coming (There's no one coming)  
And there's no way out  
There's no way out  
No way out

Pushing me down  
Breaking me down  
There's always something pushing me down  
Breaking me down  
  
Pushing me down  
Breaking me down  
There's always something pushing you down  
Breaking me down

_Motorgrater__ – "Down"_

~

            Relena quietly closed the door to Eve's room, still humming softly to herself as she turned to go downstairs.  Thankfully, all the excitement of the day had drained the child of most of her energy and had put up practically no fight when it came time to go to bed.  A yawn escaped Relena as she moved down the staircase and she rubbed her neck in hopes of massaging a crick out of it before it set in.  She needed to do something about that rocking chair…it was doing some serious damage to her neck in the means of cricks in the neck. 

            She paused at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at the figure that was leaning against the wall, one foot propped against it with arms crossed in front of his chest.  When the figure did not acknowledge her, she mentally shrugged and stepped off the last few steps to head to the basement.  She was in desperate need of a workout before sleep and she knew she would never be able to focus on paperwork now, so her doing anything for Preventer aside from training was out of the question.

            "I didn't know you could sing."

            She stopped and turned to the figure that was near the foot of the stairs.  Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a dry look before answering, "Everybody can sing Heero, some just better than others."

            He looked up at her then, his eyes burning into hers with an unreadable expression on his face.  "I didn't know you could sing like that."

            Again she gave him a dry look. "I can dance too, just to 'let you know.' Let's see anything else you don't know about me? Oh yeah, basically everything."  She turned to leave to the basement, her need for a workout now for another reason other than draining herself of energy so that she could sleep.

            "Relena, I—"

            "Don't!" she hissed, rounding on him.  She narrowed her eyes as she frowned at him, burning anger pulsing through her entire being.  Her hands clenched into fists as she stared him down, more like glared him down, considering he was glaring at her too.

            He opened his mouth to speak but she snapped at him again. "Don't even think it!" she growled dangerously, her fists shaking with anger.  "If you think that I'm going to let you tell me that all of this shit wasn't my fault, then you've got another thing coming."

            "It wasn't your fault, Relena," he replied in a flat, disapproving tone as he frowned at her statement.  He obviously didn't like it, but that was too bad.

            "It doesn't matter if you think it's not, Yuy!" her lip curling back in distaste as she all but spat his last name out. "I am what I am, and I am what I need to be. I changed to become what I needed to be."

            "Not willingly."

            "Of course I did it willingly! Who are you to be telling me what I did and did not do?!"

            "If I had done a better job—"

            "Oh, so it's all about _you_?! I'm sorry, but did it ever cross your mind that this is what Fate had in mind? I was supposed to become what I am now, and I have learned—no I have always accepted it as such."

            He looked as if to challenge that remark but seemed to think better of it, or he lost interest in it.  Either way, he said nothing nor did anything to indicate that he was going to continue the conversation.

            Relena turned away from him only to stop when he reached out to grab her arm, speaking in his usual flat, monotone voice.  "I'm not done speaking to you."

            She faced him, her eyes no doubting holding a tremendous amount of anger in them from the way he raised his brow at her look.  Lip curling back again and eyes narrowing, she yanked her arm free.  "_You're_ not done with me?! Excuse me if I don't give a shit! So, you know what?! Fuck you, Yuy!"

            She swiveled on her heel and stalked off towards the basement door and down to the basement that served as the mansion's personal gym room.  She was sure that the others found it amazing that she hadn't slammed the door closed behind her, but even when she was in a tizzy like she was, she was always mindful of Eve.  Relena was always mindful of Eve, or at least she always tried to be.

---

            "Not used to her language, I see."

            Heero threw a glare to the young man at the top of the stairs, not at all pleased at the moment, especially not with the man who had apparently witnessed the not-so-pleasant conversation.  The young Hispanic man was steadily working himself to a painful death the longer he held that smug grin on his face.  And Heero would be more than happy to serve the young man that painful death…

            "Well in any case," the young man said shrugging in a manner that reminded Heero of Duo. "I should probably brief you on the ways of alpha females, that alpha female to be exact."

            Heero gave the man a look that belied his tiny interest in the matter. "I have better things to do," he lied smoothly, his tone still flat.

            "What? Like pissing her off even more? Have a little mercy will ya? All that rage she takes out on me and Alex, and while Alex doesn't mind all that much, I do. Especially since it constitutes her and I yelling and cursing at each other with Eve around to hear it."

            Heero allowed his gaze to leave the young man to focus on the closed door of the child's room.  The child…she looked so much like Relena when the woman was younger…

            "Lena is pack leader, and that entails certain privileges. No outsiders challenge her without the risk of getting their heads bitten off, figuratively speaking. Select few are allowed to challenge her authority," the man continued, not seeming to care that Heero's focus was no longer fully on him.

            "And I take it you're one of those select few?" Heero asked in a tone that held little interest.

            "Yeah, along with Midii, Alex and Frank. But that's not the point. The point is that she's used to getting things her way most of the time—no wait, that makes her sound spoiled—she's used to getting as little grief as possible. Don't agitate her so badly; give her some space, man. Did you really expect her to welcome you all back into her life just like that?" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

            Heero made no move to reply.  What could he say?  He had secretly been hoping that she would?  Like Hell he was going to admit that to this guy!

            "Man, if you did then you're delusional or something. Just back off, okay?"

            Again Heero made no move to indicate he understood this man's request.

            "Oh, and if you hurt her in any shape or form," the young man said, his voice pitching down an octave to a tone that was threatening. "All fucking rip your throat out."  The threat in that statement made Heero all too aware of how deep this man cared for Relena; the growl coming from the young man all but demanded that Heero acknowledge at least _this part of their 'conversation' and Heero complied, giving a curt nod to the young man._

            The man gave him a measured look before moving to a room on the upstairs level and closing the door somewhat softly.  What the Hell was going on? Was it his turn to get his head bitten off?  Was this some sick joke?!

            No, he concluded as his gaze shifted to the little girl's room. No, it wasn't and he realized that he would have to heed Anaya's warnings if he wanted to reenter Relena's life.

---

            "Damn, think they could yell any louder?"

            "Probably. What difference does it make? That kid sleeps through anything and everything."

            "Miguel, be nice."

            "I could say the same to you, ya know."

            "You wanna kick in the pants?"

            "About as much as you would want to be trapped in a room with Josh."

            "All right! That's it! Come here you brat!"

            "Alex! Miguel! Keep it down! Gods, why do I even bother?" Adjani questioned, throwing her hands up into the air as Hilde looked at the space on the floor that Miguel had been seated in not five minutes ago.  The boy's school books now lay forgotten in front of her.

            _'Well, there went that study session,' the dark-haired petite thought as she caught a glimpse of the boy making a mad dash for the back porch.  He was closely followed by Alex who all but slammed the porch door shut behind them as they raced outside to scuffle with one another._

            "I ask myself that quite frequently actually," Midii answered in agreement from where she sat on the couch, feet tucked under her as she worked on re-stitching the hem of some garment.

            "And?" Adjani asked hopefully.

            "I have yet to receive an answer, mon amie [1]," the French woman answered truthfully, not bothering to look up at the other blonde woman.

            "Perfect. Just perfect," came Adjani's sarcastic comment as she looked somewhat annoyed and disappointed.  As the young Greek woman dropped to the floor Indian style next to Hilde, Midii chuckled softly as she gave her friend her apologies.

            "Just don't get my hopes up like that. It's driving me crazy trying to figure that woman out," Adjani admitted as she leaned her head against Hilde's back in a gesture that told the other woman who drained she was.  Much like they all were…save Alex who somehow had enough energy to be chasing a thirteen year-old around the back yard.

            They all lapsed into silence, Adjani resting her head against Hilde's back as the latter flipped idly through Miguel's open textbook and Midii continued to re-stitch the hem of the garment in her lap.  Quatre was reading a book he had found in the mansion's library and Duo appeared to be flipping through some magazine of Joshua's.  Trowa had gone to the stables long ago and Wufei had gone to the basement around the same time.  Frank had disappeared into the office room perhaps twenty minutes ago and was going through the finances no doubt.

            "Tout fait ! Ne regarde pas tout ce mauvais, si je dis ainsi moi-même [2]," Midii said suddenly, placing her needle and thread in her lap with the small scissors as she held the garment up proudly.  She then folded it and gently tossed it to the still form of the Greek woman. "There you go, mon amie. I swear, I'm gone for a while and it's as if you all have forgotten how to take yourselves."

            "I resent that thank you very much," came the muttered reply from Adjani who did not even lift her head to glare at the French woman.

            "I'm sure you do," Midii answered in a motherly tone without skipping a beat.  She then began to change the thread in the needle she held, asking "Wasn't there something that Alex wanted me to—"

            Hilde glanced up at the young woman when she had cut herself short.  She hadn't pricked herself had she?  At the frown on the French woman's face, Hilde felt herself frown as well. What was wrong?  Why did Midii look so out of it?

            "Hilde, can you do me a favor?"

            She blinked at Midii, "Well, yeah."

            "Can you go check on Alex and Miguel?"

            "Sure," Hilde answered, poking Adjani to get the other woman off her back. "Why? Think they've been out there chasing each other long enough?"

            "Hmm," the French woman said a non-committable manner. "Take the Berettas with you, too."

            At that comment, every person in the room was now looking at Midii in confusion.  "What are talking about?" Adjani asked, smothering a yawn as she did so.

            "Just humor me, please?"

            "I really doubt I'll need those though," Hilde replied, standing to go check on Alex and Miguel.

            "Please Hilde, humor me a little?"

            "You're just being paranoid," Hilde answered, now standing in front of the door to the back porch.  She opened the door and looked outside, not really paying as much attention as she should have.  It took a moment for her to realize what exactly it was that she was staring at and when she did, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

            Hilde's scream had all of them rising to their feet in one fluid motion and just as Duo was about to run to help the German girl, she came racing into view with the sound of something large crashing into the house.  It was then that Hilde slipped, sliding across the linoleum on her side as they all got a glimpse of what had come crashing into the house.

            "Holy Shit!"

            "By Allah [3]…"

            "Ah damn!"

            Midii glared at the overly large wolf that was now stalking towards the fallen girl and worried her lip as she quickly thought through possible scenarios.  It wasn't until the wolf's jaws were snapping at Hilde's head with the girl was trying to wrestle the muzzle away from her face, that Midii made her decision.  She was the only one available, she told herself as she began the Awakening in her blood.  Relena was downstairs unable to reach them in time, Joshua was upstairs unable to reach them in time as well and God only knew where Alex was.

            She felt her face elongate, shaping into a muzzle, her dove gray eyes turning to a phosphorescent animalistic electric-blue.  She felt her nails, fingers and hand shape into paws while her tailbone elongated.  Her moonlight hair pooled about her, draping about her body as if she were being wrapped in pale blonde fur and her clothes shredded to scraps as her body took on new muscle toning.  She let out a pained whimper as her canines grew longer and her ears grew pointed and moved to the top of her head.  She finally dropped to all fours and threw back her head to let out a howl that she knew would gain the attention of her alpha male and female.

            "Midii don't! It's too soon!" yelled Adjani as she moved to grab Midii around the shoulders.

            But right now, she couldn't wait for orders from her pack leader…her pack sister would be dead by then if she did wait.  With that thought, Midii lunged at the overly large wolf, ramming her body into it to knock it off Hilde.  She then stood over the fallen girl, curling back her lip to reveal her sharp canines as she released a deep throated growl in warning to the intruder.

            "God, don't you think you could have waited for Alex or something?! You shouldn't be forcing your body to morph like that!" Hilde cried in dismay, crawling out from under the large white wolf that was Midii.

            Midii intensified her growl as the intruder crouched, growling at her as well.  Oh this bastard was going to lose once they _really got started.  He should have stayed out of their territory…  A sudden thought had Midii sniffing the intruder's scent discreetly; she shifted through the scents in the room until she found the one she was looking for._

            She snarled at the intruder, her hackles rising as high they could as she all but snapped at the intruder.  He was a mutated animal that was being controlled by McCloud.  That was why he had not heeded the boundary of Relena's territory.  McCloud had sent him…no doubt sent to give them a few setbacks.

            "Shit! Where is it?!" Hilde cried as she moved past the stunned Duo and Quatre, who were beyond themselves in the means of what to do, to join Adjani in the search of a weapon.  The movement had caught the intruder's eye and instead of lunging at Midii, it lunged at Hilde, finding her to be an easier target.

            "Hilde!" Duo shouted, grabbing the girl and throwing her to the floor, his body on top of hers in hopes of shielding her from the beast.  Midii lunged in front of the four humans, snapping her jaws at the intruder only to have him rise to challenge her.  Soon she and the intruder were snapping and biting at each other in a deadly battle.

            "What the Hell?" came Yuy's question as he came upon the scene, Joshua following closely on his heels and his reaction very similar to the ex-gundam pilot's.

            "Josh! Do something!" Hilde cried out from under Duo's body.  Her shout seemed to spur him to life as he then leapt towards the basement door and locked it, trapping Relena and Wufei downstairs.

"What are you doing?!" Adjani shouted at the Hispanic young man.

            "He's after pack leader idiot!" Joshua snarled, calling for Frank as he did so. "When are they _not_ after her? Let's see how this guy likes tangling with the alpha male, shall we?"

            Frank came running in, his face set in a determined expression as he took in the situation.  It was then that he gave a feral grin that revealed a pair of long, sharp canines, making the older Aborigine man look very much like a vampire.  A deep chuckle resonated from him as he came to stand near Joshua, who was always grinning in a feral manner.

            "Mommy?! Mommy?! Mommy!"

            That plea caught everyone by surprise as the owner of that plea entered the scene from a different part of the house, near the heart of the battle.  The child froze like a little fawn as she found herself staring at a pair of menacing battling wolves.  Her wide eyes were all that could relay how frightened she was.

            It was then that Midii was caught off guard, when Eve stared at her and the intruder in absolute fear.  With her guard down, the intruder was able to grab her by her throat and swing her against a near wall.  The contact knocked the wind out of her and she lay on the floor trying to regain her balance and focus her suddenly blurry vision.

            To her horror, the intruder turned as if to attack Eve but before Midii could force herself into action, a howl echoed through the house as a large muscled arm snaked out and grabbed the intruder wolf by the scruff of the neck.  Heero was the first to race over and grab Eve, moving out of the room as her fearful cries for her mother began.

            Midii watched as the red-furred werewolf brought the wolf up to its eye level, its lip curling back in a snarl.  Its blue eyes narrowed as the wolf tried to snap at it, but it only served to fuel the banked anger in its eyes.  With a deep growl, the werewolf brought its unoccupied hand to the throat of the wolf, growling in a threatening manner.

            "Wrong move Fluffy," it growled in a voice that almost sounded like Alex's voice…_almost.  With that said, the werewolf twisted its wrist and effectively snapped the intruder's neck.  It then let the limp body fall to the ground with a heavy, dull thud before Joshua spoke._

            "Hog all the fun why don't you," he complained, crossing his arms as the feral grin disappeared into a look of disappointment.  Frank had also lost his grin as he moved to grab two large blankets.

            "Just finishing what I started," the werewolf replied in a dry manner. "Next time, be faster about it, then."

            Frank approached both Midii and the werewolf, draping one blanket over Midii's wolf form as she lay on the linoleum floor, still trying to focus her swimming vision.  The werewolf was beginning to shrink in size when the older man turned to it and the red fur was disappearing as the body turned more feminine in shape before he wrapped the second blanket around it.

            Alex snuggled into the warm blanket as she thanked him and moved to help Midii sit up once the French woman had returned to her true form as well.  This was just one more oddity they would have to add to the list of 'things to explain' and Relena would not be happy about it either.

            Heero reentered the room then, carrying Eve who was still crying as she looked around the room in search of her mother.  At her pleas of 'mommy,' Joshua moved to take her from the ex-gundam pilot but to Heero's surprise, it only served in her crying harder and clinging to him in a fierce grip, her face burrowing into the crook of the young man's neck.

            Not the least bit hurt, Joshua turned his attention away from Eve and focused on Alex as she and Frank helped Midii stand. "_Did_ you take care of all of them?" he asked, assuming his role as alpha male in the absence of pack leader.

            "Yes, that's what took me so long. I scouted the area before I came back, then I realized one had escaped me to get in here," Alex answered obediently. "It's safe to let her out now, you know. I wouldn't have changed back if it wasn't."

            "Joshua Anaya! I know you can hear me! Let us out or so help me I'll skin you alive! Damn it! What is this?! Mutiny?!" came Relena's muffled curses from behind the locked basement door.

            "Better let her out before she starts thinking that you want her spot as leader," warned Midii as she leaned against the wall.

            "Where's Miguel?" Hilde asked, now out from under Duo and moving away from the braided young man to look out the window.

            "In the stables with Barton," Alex answered.

            Hilde straightened at that and at the sudden shiver down her spine.  Something wasn't right…something just didn't feel right.  With that thought in mind, she quickly moved to the Butler's pantry and pulled the Beretta from a drawer.  She found the key and unlocked the trigger lock system on the handgun before checking the clip and placing a few in her pockets.

            "Josh, I've got a bad feeling—"

            "Hell, I was beginning to wonder if I was the only who still felt that way."

            Hilde nodded at that answer, reasoning that Alex and Midii were too drained to sense anything else.  Anytime any of those guys shifted into another form, they were easily drained of energy.  Joshua, Frank and Relena would be the only ones who could really sense if something else was wrong still.  For Hilde it was merely her gut telling her that something was wrong.

---

            This wasn't good.  This was most definitely not good.  That thought continued to repeat through Miguel's head as he and the young man dead-bolted all the stalls closed.  Miguel's only hope was to save as many horses from the jowls of the wolves as possible.  His hands shook terribly as he clumsily looked the stall door in front of him, his mind racing as he struggled to stay calm.  He had moved to the next stall, pausing a moment to rub the muzzle of the grey mare that belonged to Relena before gently shoving its head in the stall, pulling the door closed as quickly as possible.  He had just moved to look it when a loud thud resonated throughout the stable.

            His head turned to the sliding door, now closed and barricaded shut, that served as the doorway to the stable.  Miguel froze in fear as another thud caused the doorway to shudder from the impact.  They were there, he could hear them growling and snapping their jaws at each other as they attempted to get the door open.

            Miguel was still standing there froze, mind numb as he stared at the doorway in fear when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him backwards.  It wasn't until a few stumbled falls later that he was able to get a grasp on the present and turn around to follow the older man.  The older man…Barton…was leading them to a ladder that would give them access to the hay loft and Miguel could see that the other man had already moved the hay bails away from the loft.  He had arranged them in such a manner that if the wolves did get in, they would not be able to use the bails of hay to reach them.

            A chilling howl caused a shiver to race down the boy's spine as he stepped up the ladder and he paused when a painful yip could be heard from outside.  He gaze swiftly focused on the doorway as another yip followed by a terrifying snarl could be heard and he froze when he recognized a threatening growl.  Alex…

            "Hey!"

            Miguel looked up at the man who was already in the loft, holding his hand out to him.  Miguel nodded and continued up the ladder, grabbing the man's hand once it was in reach.  He moved toward the back of the loft where he would be out of sight and watched as the older man joined him, leaning his back against the wooden wall of the structure.

            The boy listened to the sounds outside, flinching every now and then when he heard the battle grow fiercer and fiercer with each passing second.  His eyes began to tear up as he swallowed down a strangled cry when there was a pain-filled yelp from outside.  She was out there, fighting those creatures to keep him and the others safe.  Alex, one of the few women at this house who he thought of as family, was risking her life for him…and he couldn't help her!  He was too weak!

            He hadn't realized he had begun to cry until he felt strong arms encircle him and Miguel turned to the older man, seeking comfort.  He cried against the older man's chest as he continued to listen to the woman whom he thought of as a sister, fight a deadly battle right outside this very structure.  If only he weren't so helpless!

            Miguel was unsure how long he and Barton had sat there in the loft, the older man holding him close as he cried.  But soon it grew quiet and Miguel lifted his head in puzzlement.  Why hadn't Alex called to them to open the doors yet?  Had she lost?  If she had, why weren't those beasts resuming their attempts to get inside?  He moved to go down the ladder but stopped when the older man spoke.

            "Let's wait just a little longer," Barton said, his face blank of emotion. "It's too soon to know if it's truly safe or not."

            Miguel merely nodded and crawled back to his seat next to the young man.  Drawing his knees to his chest, Miguel crossed his arms and rested them upon his drawn up knees.  Patience wasn't one of his stronger virtues and he threw the curious glances to the young man next to him.  The man either didn't notice or ignored him; his eyes were closed after all.

            "So, you're an old friend of Princhipesa's, huh?" he asked Barton, watching as the man opened his eye (or was it just one? It was hard to tell with his bangs slightly covering his face) and regarded him silently.  Miguel was rewarded with a slow nod; the 'Princhipesa [4]' had probably thrown the older man for a moment.

            "I met her during the Eve Wars, as did the rest of us," Barton answered in a somewhat flat tone.

            Miguel nodded but a disappointed look came over his features as he said, "So, you five are the infamous Gundam Pilots of the Eve Wars? I'm hardly impressed. I thought you guys would be…"

            His trailed off sentence was questioned with a raised eyebrow from the older man. "I don't know," he continued, finishing lamely, "different…"

            Barton chuckled at that, "There's nothing spectacular about us anyway."

            Miguel huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, it'd seem like it, the way the media had made you five and Lena out to be these like saviors or something."

            "So you know that she was once Relena Dorlain…"

            "I maybe young but I'm not stupid. And I do live in the same house as her, so yeah I know."

            Barton merely nodded and Miguel sighed, leaning back against the wooden wall. "Hilde said once that—that Lena was different…from how she had used to be… I don't really know. I never knew Princhipesa before she 'became' Lenrea Daniels…"

            Silence.

            "Is it true? Is she different than before?"

            "Would it change your view of her?"

            Miguel gave Barton an odd look, "No, I only know her as she is now. Why would it change anything?"

            Barton was silent for a moment before answering, "I can't say really. She may have changed since we last saw her, but people do change over time. It's part of growing up."

            Miguel thought this answer over carefully, "Are you finding it hard to accept her as she is now?"

            Again the older man was silent as he thought over his answer. "It is not very difficult, no. I did not know her as well as some of the others, so for me, this is just a side of her that she kept hidden from the general public."

            "Are the others having trouble?"

            "Some of them…but like I said, I did not know her as well as they did…nor did I love her the way one of them does."

            Miguel brooded over this as they sat in companionable silence.  The boy gathered that the man did not speak often, but when he did, his words were chosen carefully and wisely.  It just seemed so odd to him that these people found it hard to accept the woman who he was _slowly beginning to see as a surrogate mother, though she was only what,  seven—eight years older than him?  She was so kind to everybody, strict and serious when needed while fun and happy the rest of the time.  How could these people have such a hard time accepting her?_

            "Miguel! Trowa! Come on, open up already!" came Hilde's voice followed by what sounded like her pounding on the barricaded stable door.  Miguel glanced over at Barton to see what the older man was going to do only to find him standing up and moving towards the ladder.  Miguel quickly followed and once off the ladder, dashed past Barton to the doorway, proceeding to unlock once there.

            He had just thrown open the sliding door and smiled at Joshua and Hilde when he saw her eyes widen and heard Joshua cry out for them to run.  Hilde had just raised her firearm, a Beretta he noticed, when he promptly ducked, listening as she began to fire round after round until the clip was completely empty.  He heard a heavy thud immediately afterwards.

            Shaking, he stood and looked over his shoulder to see one of those overly large wolves lying in a bloody heap perhaps twenty feet from them.  Eyes wide, he stared at it in horror, not really able to figure out how it had gotten in without him or Barton noticing.  A gentle hand was then placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Hilde looking at him questioningly, her Beretta tucked into the back of her pants.

            He felt like such an idiot for having allowed that thing into the stable, and he knew Frank would be upset at him for having allowed such a thing to happen.  "He's going to be so pissed at me," he whimpered, watching as confusion crossed her face. "Frank…he's—I let it in and he's—he's going to be so mad at me and—"

            His sentence was cut short as he watched the older woman slowly hug him, allowing him the possibility of escape he wanted.  With a strangled sob, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and cried, seeking comfort from her.  She in turn held him gently, almost motherly as she stroked his hair and murmured comforting words in his ear.

            After a moment, he heard Joshua clear his throat, and Miguel pulled away from Hilde hesitantly as he looked over at the Hispanic young man.  "Let's go back to the house," was all Joshua said as he and Barton turned to lead the way.

            Hilde was now replacing the empty clip with a full one before she called out to Barton and handed him the loaded Beretta.  She then turned and waited for him to catch up to her, smiling as she kept pace with him.  Miguel glanced over at her, hesitating only for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her as he still sought comfort.  She not once complained about the sudden closeness between them as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them in a comforting manner and murmuring against his hair that everything was all right now.

            And he believed her.  For the time he knew her, he knew that she would not lie to him about something like this.  And it was the moment she placed a chaste kiss on the crown of his head that Miguel no longer saw this petite young woman as friend, but as a surrogate sister, like Alex, Midii and Adjani.

Terms:

1.   mon amie – (you all really should know this one by now. ^_-) my friend (French)

2.   Tout fait ! Ne regarde pas tout ce mauvais, si je dis ainsi moi-même. -- All done! Doesn't look all that bad, if I do say so myself.  (French)

3.   Allah – it's the Muslim word for God and for those who don't know, it's Quatre who says it. ^_-  (Arabic)

4.   Princhipesa – Princess  (Italian)


	9. 8: Life Has a Funny Way

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandra, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity 

_Chapter Eight: Life Has a __Funny Way__…_

Written by: Tiasha

~

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face  
  


[…]

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out 

**_Alanis_****_ Morissette, "Ironic"_**

~

            Midii watched with little enthusiasm as Relena rushed around the kitchen before the latter finally placed breakfast in front of the two children sitting at the kitchen table.  No sooner was that done, she was suddenly rushing to finishing packing lunches for the two children while hollering at Adjani to wake up.  The poor girl had fallen asleep at her desk, again, reports and data charts scattered about the oak surface…or so Midii had seen when Relena had asked about the girl nearly a half an hour ago and she had gone with Relena to find her.  Alex was downstairs in the basement, training as usual and the muffled heavy rock music could testify to that.

            "Lena? Could I have an extra water bottle?" Miguel asked as he took another bite of his waffles.  Relena made a sound absent-mindedly to let the boy know she had heard him as she moved to place another bottle of water into the boy's paper lunch bag.

            "Hey!" Eve suddenly whined, frowning at the boy sitting next to her. "That was mine! Mommy! Miguel took my piece of sausage! Mommy!"

            "Gods, I swear that man wouldn't last a day without me…" Relena muttered before promptly yelling, "JOSH! Get your butt down here now or you'll be even later than usual!"

            Midii just shook her head, admiration for the young woman raising another notch as Eve once again whined about her stolen sausage.  She had no idea where the woman found enough patience deal with this _every_ morning.  It was just one of the things that she seemed to have a gift for, acting motherly towards everyone and taking care of everyone else before herself.  It was also what made her the prime candidate for pack leader…  Though none of them had realized it until a few months after living together, but everyone else had begun to shift their habits and somehow unknowingly ushered her into the position of pack leader.

            A smile touched her lips as she remembered that day.  Alex had been grumbling about something before threatening to go off and disregard orders.  Relena (along with the rest of them) had had just about enough of her attitude and before she even realized what she had been saying, had snapped out _"Damn it, Alex! I'm pack leader! Know your place, bitch and follow orders!"  They had all been stunned at that, including Relena but Alex had shrugged it off, giving a 'keh' in response, acknowledging Relena as pack leader._

            "Miguel! Stop! It's my breakfast! You stupid jerk!" Eve whined, frowning and glaring at the boy who looked at her in slight surprise.  Midii raised a delicate brow, waiting for the anvil to drop on the poor girl's head…  And by the look of it, the child knew it too, for she hunched her shoulders slightly and winced when her mother loudly and promptly reprieved her.

            "Eve Daniels!" Relena gasped, turning to look at her daughter in shock. "That was uncalled for! You apologize right now and Miguel, for heaven's sake, if you want more then just ask! Don't start fighting before we even get to the car, please?"

            Eve muttered an apology as the boy merely shrugged and gave a 'yes ma'am' to Relena, who had now turned her attention back to getting a certain Hispanic young man out the door in time for work.  Midii watched, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as Adjani stumbled into the kitchen, blinking owlishly as Relena handed the young woman a cup of hot tea.  The Greek woman plopped down into the empty chair next to Midii, sipping her tea and savoring the taste of it.

            Midii's attention was turned to the braided young man sitting next to Eve as he sneakily slipped two more sausages onto the little girl's plate, replacing the two that Miguel had previously stolen.  Eve beamed up at him as he winked conspiratorially at her and again Midii smiled, chuckling quietly to herself as she lifted her cup of earl grey tea to her lips.  She also noticed that tension seized Yuy's shoulders every time Relena called up to Joshua to 'get a move on,' though she doubted anyone else was even paying enough attention to notice.  But that tension also seemed to ease away when he watched Eve, all of the child's actions seeming to capture his attention and perhaps even his curiosity.

            "Josh! Hurry up!" Relena called again, coming to the table to take Miguel and Eve's plates, the boy looking somewhat cheated as he had not fully finished his breakfast.  Duo was quick to steal back one of his uneaten sausages from Eve's plate and Relena did not even spare a second glance to reprimand him.  The young woman then shooed the two children to get their shoes on and grab their backpacks as she placed the dirty dishes into the sink, then moving to slip on her own shoes.

            It was about this time that Joshua Anaya came rushing downstairs, straightening the tie of his Preventer uniform and shrugging on his jacket at the same time.  He threw a frown at Relena as she began to shove him towards the door that led to the garage, opening it and turning to look at her pointedly.  She huffed at him, hands on her hips as she stared him down for a moment.  He suddenly leaned casually against the doorframe of the door, grinning at her.

            "I need my laptop," he said, still grinning as she turned and grabbed the laptop case off the kitchen counter.  When she turned back to him, she gave him an exasperated sigh, frowning up at him, still keeping a hold of his computer.

            "What?" she asked in annoyance at the look and grin he was giving her.

            "You're gonna stress yourself out if you're not careful."

            She merely cocked her head to the side.

            "Then you'll need to get laid 'cause you're a real bitch when you're stressed and don't release all that tension. And you know I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

            Midii wondered if it was a miracle that Yuy hadn't crushed his cup of coffee in his hands or that he wasn't in any way able to witness the interaction between the two.  In any case, she noticed the way he glared at his coffee with a glimmer of a promise of pain and she had an inkling that he was wishing his coffee was a certain Hispanic young man.  She only prayed that Joshua had enough sense to _not_ drag this conversation out for too long; otherwise, he might very possibly find himself with a black eye…or two…

            "I'm sure you would," Relena said in a patronizing tone, before shoving the laptop case into his chest, causing the young man to grunt in surprise at the action.  He quickly grabbed it before it fell and gave her a frown.  "Now got to work! You're already late and you're making Miguel late for school and Eve for daycare by keeping me here! Go!"

            She then turned, calling for Miguel and Eve to get into the car as she moved to grab her purse off the countertop and her car keys from the key rack.  She was in the process of shooing the two out the door, asking Miguel to help Eve into her car-seat when Midii realized that Relena was about to walk off without some important items.

            Clearing her throat, Midii watched as Relena gave her a questioning look.  Looking pointedly at the lunches that still sat on the counter, Midii heard Relena groan in dismay at her own carelessness.

            "God, I'm normally more together than this," she muttered, grabbing the lunches and looking back at Midii. "I don't trust myself this morning. Is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

            Lips twitching upward, Midii motioned to the green Everest book-bag near the door.  "You have class today, do you not?" Midii asked, smiling as the other woman cursed under her breath.

            "Well, I'm allowed to be unprepared once in awhile," Relena reasoned as she slung the book-bag onto her shoulder; keys, purse and lunches in hand, she gave a hasty good-bye and somehow managed to close the door with her hands being full.

            "Wait for it," Hilde murmured from behind her own cup of coffee.

            "Shimatta [1]! That paper's due today! Kuso[2]! And no Eve, do NOT repeat what I'm saying! Miguel! Shut up! No, I mean it! Shut up! Ah screw it; I'll e-mail it to her when I get back!"

            Adjani chuckled as she stood and moved to get herself breakfast.  "Gotta love the mornings when she's so disorganized…though they are rare."

            Hilde nodded in agreement and shared a look with Midii.  Rolling her eyes, Midii slowly stood up, taking her tea with her as she slowly made her way across the kitchen.  "Oui [3], oui, oui, mon amie[4]. I'll go ahead and send her paper to the professor."

            "Aww, how nice of you!" Hilde chirped. "And I didn't even have to say anything!"

            Midii gave the German woman a dry look, "You're pushin' it Twinkle Toes [5]."

            "So are you French Fry [6]."

            Incensed, Midii 'hmphed' and turned her attention back to making it to the study without pulling her muscles any more than was necessary. "One of these days, Hilde, one of these days," she threatened lightly, not bothering to see what the other woman was doing.

            Hilde, for her part, merely stuck out her tongue at the retreating figure of the French woman in retaliation.  Once the other woman was gone, Hilde placed her cup on the table and slumped down into her chair, giving a bemused look at Adjani when the woman came back to the table with her own breakfast.  "I can't believe you fell asleep at the desk again," she said, smiling as the Greek woman massaged one side of her neck.

            "Mou [7]…you'd think I'd learn, ne [8]?" Adjani answered in a light tone. "Gods, I need to just keep a pillow in there or something."

            Hilde gave the other woman a sympathetic look before heaving a heavy sigh and sitting up in the chair.  Oh, of all the times for the sink to clog…oh well, she could at least install that new garbage disposal Relena had bought a few weeks ago.  But she just didn't feel like starting on it quite yet.

            Smothering a yawn, she looked around at the other people present at the table, noting that many of them still had questions from last night.  Not that any of the girls would answer them without their leader being there to oversee them and the answers that would be given.  While Hilde had joined the group at a later time than the others, she was no less ignorant about the workings of the 'pack' than Adjani or Miguel, both who joined at later dates.  Though it was a little odd seeing Relena so…well military-trained at times…

            "I know this is probably not the best time to mention this," Adjani began slowly, looking at Hilde calculatingly, "but I think I know how to figure out why they sent 'pets' out after us last night."

            Hilde raised a brow at her, "Really? Is that what you were up to last night?"

            The blonde Greek nodded her head, "Yeah, and it may turn out to be a bit of a…controversy as to how we're going to go about it."

            "I'm lost now," Duo interjected, gaining their attention. "What do you mean by controversy?"

            "Well, Midii is out of commission for at least a week…Alex is the brawn of our group, she tends to get the 'messy' work…I'm the strategist basically, Hilde's the mechanic and Lena's well, leader."

            "Wait a sec…when you say Midii's out of commission, you mean—so you're saying that—" Hilde began, starting to see where this conversation was headed towards.

            "It's gonna have to be you, myself or Lena…though I have a feeling Lena's gonna be a bit hesitant to volunteer right away," answered Adjani with a curt nod. "But she'll do it without question or complaint."

            "So you were able to speak with Rick I take it…he knows the ins and outs of that club, I swear…"

            "Actually it was Lexie…"

            Hilde blinked a few times before rearing back in surprise, "What the—how the _Hell did you get information from __that slut?!"_

            "Josh was able to sweet talk it out of her."

            Again Hilde blinked and then let out a soft chuckle, "That Casanova, I swear…so that's why he was running late this morning. He was helping you last night, huh?"

            "Yeah, though I didn't mean to keep him so busy with the info last night… He'll bug me about it when he gets home tonight."  The Greek woman merely shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really a big deal to her.

            Sighing, Hilde looked up at the ceiling, asking "What did she say? Was it even worth talking to her about?"

            "I don't know actually, we'll have to see how well the meeting goes. I've already set up a 'deal' for the contact she gave us…she gave us some tips on how to get the guy to open up," Adjani explained, a sly smile crossing her lips as Hilde looked back at her.

            Groaning, Hilde frowned at the table cloth while mulling the situation over in her head. Oh, the boys were not going to like this one bit…but how could they be convinced to not get involved drastically?

            "What kind of tips? What are you two talking about?" Duo again interjected, catching both girls' attention.

            Adjani was about to explain when another voice drifted over to them. "The best way to extract the information we want from this guy is to seduce him apparently," Alex stated, coming to stand next to Hilde and Adjani, a towel hanging around her neck. "And since Midii is usually the one who does that kind of extraction, we're gonna have to find someone else to do it. We can't ask Lexie because that whore isn't supposed to know about our organization or our mission."

            "Then how does she know that this is the guy you need?" Heero asked almost in a challenging manner.

Alex merely shrugged her shoulders at his challenge before answering him. "She knows that Josh works with Preventer, so she probably figures that Preventer wants to crack down on animal alterations or get info on it. She probably doesn't even realize the deeper, darker dealings this guy has made."

            "But you're sure that this is the guy that you're looking for?"

            Adjani nodded, "From what I can tell yes, but the only way to be sure is to go and talk to the guy."

            "It'll probably have to be Lena though," Alex said thoughtfully, dabbing a few beads of sweat on forehead with the one end of the towel.

            "Why do you say that?" Duo asked, taking a sip of his coffee and giving the redhead a curious look.

            "She's the only one who seems to fit into Midii's clothes perfectly. They're a _little_ too small for Adjani and a _little_ too big for Hilde."

            Hilde shrugged her shoulders, sighing as she pushed out her chair and stood up. "Well, I guess we'll have to get Midii to scour our closets for it though…Lena'll need us in there too, right?"

            At Adjani's nod, Hilde sighed again and stretched her arms over her head as she moved out of the kitchen to the Butler's pantry.  Well, she needed to get started on that sink so the dirty dishes could be done.

---

            Hilde's frown deepened as she grabbed the socket wrench and began to tighten the washers on the newly installed garbage disposal.  She knew he had been watching her the entire time, she could sense it…  That and he had saved her from getting covered in some nasty grime and goo once she had figured out where the clog had been.  For that she was grateful since the disgusting goo looked like it would have been hell to clean out of her hair…

            Tightening the last washer, she placed the wrench down and wriggled out from under the sink, wiping her dirty hands on a grime-covered rag.  After standing and tucking the rag in the back pocket of her jeans, she stood and tested out the newly unclogged drain, happy to see the water flow down it with absolutely no back-up whatsoever.  She then flipped the switch on the garbage disposal, smiling as it the motor turned and ran the way it was supposed to.

            Turning off the disposal but letting the water continue running, she pumped some liquid soap into her hands from the soap pump by the kitchen sink, lathering it and rinsing away the dirt and grime that was on her hands.  Once done with that, she turned the hot water on and plugged the sink so that it began to fill with the hot water.  She then squirted some liquid dish soap into the water, mixing the soap and water with her hand in a gentle splashing motion.

            "You forgot to put away the tools first," she heard him comment, humor obvious in his voice as she looked the dirty objects she had momentarily forgotten.  She scrunched up her nose and muttered a 'fluch [9]' under breath as she turned off the water, then dried her hands on a dish towel.  She then began to dump the tools into the open tool box and closed it once done, moving to the garage to put it away.

            She had just placed it on the worktable outside when she heard an excited bark.  Looking up, she saw Cindy bounding towards her, jumping up in greeting, though the little collie only came to about her thigh when she did so.  She then heard Rusty barking excitedly and, curious, she moved out of the garage.  Even though it was winter and Christmas was hastily approaching, it was fairly nice, comfortable day and so the garage doors had been left open after Relena and Joshua had left.

            It was from there that Hilde saw Quatre playing the large golden retriever, grinning as the dog barked happily and pranced around, waiting for the blond Arab to throw the tennis ball.  Cindy, now content that she had greeted one of her mistresses, ran towards the golden retriever and blond young man, only to be called over to the front porch by her name and a whistle.

            Hilde watched in mild surprise as the miniature boarder collie ran over to Heero, excited that she would get her own human to play with her.  It had become apparent that Heero Yuy seemed to have a soft spot for animals… Chuckling softly, Hilde wondered if it _really_ was so bad that they were all here… The dogs enjoyed having other people to play with, the cats were content that the canines' attention was not directed on pestering them; Eve absolutely adored the majority of the young men, and the said young men seemed to understand that it was going to take some time adjust to the changes that had occurred and would occur in the future.

            All in all, it seemed as if it wasn't going to be that bad living with them.  Though it was awkward for Hilde since she hadn't left on the best of terms with Duo… In fact, the said young man was probably pissed off at her for having kept her position as part of a secret faction for Preventer secret.  And she couldn't fault him…while he hadn't said it out right, it was obvious to Hilde that the braided young man didn't want her to have anything to do with fighting…  Ever since the first Eve War, he had tried so hard to keep her uninvolved with the battles for peace.  She appreciated it, she truly did, but she felt like she owed Relena for having given up on her so long ago…  And wasn't that she hated fighting…she just hated not knowing if what she was doing was the right thing.

            Sighing, she turned to go back inside though she did pause to wave at Quatre when he noticed she had been standing there. "Don't take your eye off of that dog! He's tricky when he wants the tennis ball!" she called out to him.  He laughed when he realized that she had spoken the truth and that the golden retriever was preparing to jump for the ball in his raised hand.

            "I'll remember that!" he called back to her before throwing the tennis ball for the dog to chase after.  Satisfied that all was right, she returned to the kitchen where she washed her hands again and began to put dirty dishes into the soapy water.

            She had probably been washing them for only five minutes when she heard Duo get up from the table and come to stand next to her.  She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything and she did not look at him.  She noticed him pick up the dish towel and begin to dry off the few dishes she had previously placed in the drying rack.  He didn't say a word, which was unusual for the cheerful and talkative young man, but Hilde had no desire to speak with him yet.  She knew he would want an explanation and she wasn't sure if she could give him a satisfactory answer.

            "So…why didn't you tell me?" he asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled around them for the past ten minutes or so.

            Narrowing her eyes at the dish she held, she calmly answered, "I wasn't at liberty to say. No one is to know of the Erinnyes [10]."

            She felt him tense next to her as she continued to glare at the dish in her hands.  He hadn't been pleased with that answer at all, though she wasn't surprised really.

            "Let's try a different question then," he said harshly, anger lacing his words as he continued to dry the dishes.  "Why did you join in the first place?"

            Hilde quickly cleaned the plate in her hand before rinsing it off and handing it to him.  "I can't say."

            "And why the Hell not?!" he asked heatedly, drying the dish before placing it with the rest. "Do you have any idea how confused I was? All those times you suddenly up and left because you had to 'spend time with a friend,' you were out on missions, risking your neck! And I didn't even know about it!"

            She drooped her shoulders, hanging her head as she stared glumly at the dish water. "I knew you were going to be unhappy about it," she said in a defeated manner.

            She saw him throw the dish towel onto the counter from the corner of her eye before crossing his arms and frowning at her.  He was practically radiating his displeasure with her and it always made her feel like she had betrayed him in some manner.  "I am beyond unhappy, Hilde! I am downright pissed off!" he shouted angrily.

            "I don't see why," she muttered, her mood rapidly changing from glum to angry. "It's not like I'm a child and can't take care of myself. I'm old enough to make my own decisions on what I want to do with my life."

            She sensed him grow even more tense and rigid at her comment but she refused to look at him. "I don't need you to tell me how to live my life, Duo. I appreciate you caring about my welfare, but as a friend, you need to let me live my own life the way I want to," she continued.

            "Fine. Do what you want."  Hilde heard him turn and leave the kitchen after his biting comment.  She assumed that he had then headed upstairs if the footfalls on the staircase were any indication.

            She let her forearms rest against the edge of the sink as she hung her head and forced back tears.  This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to tell him…  She couldn't stand him being so upset at her…couldn't stand the thought that he might possibly hate her now…  This was why she had so feared telling him at all…

            She felt a hand fall on her back in what was meant to be a gesture of comfort.  Blinking rapidly to make sure that her tears had been successfully pushed back, she took a deep breath before looking up to see who had come to stand next to her.  Trowa Barton stared back at her with a blank expression, but she could tell by the look in his eye that he was concerned.

            Sighing in defeat, she allowed her head to hang low as she answered his unspoken question. "I can't stand him being so upset at me, but…I owe Relena for having given up on her… Joining seemed like, at first, the best way to repay her, but it eventually didn't hold the same reasoning as when I had joined two years ago. It feels right spending time training with the others and helping Relena manage the place…"

            "He's upset that he wouldn't have been able to protect you."

            She slowly nodded before sighing.  He had taken his hand off her back when he said that and so she stood up straight.  "He can't protect me from everything, though."

            "He knows that…but you are important to him and he would rather endure the pain of fighting for both you than for you to have to endure anymore than you already have. It is the same for me with Catherine."

            Hilde smiled gratefully at the usually silent, stoic young man next to her, knowing that for him to make such a confession was extremely hard.  Funny how this small act of trust made everything seem slightly better.  "Thank you, I needed the little pep talk," she whispered sincerely before turning to finish the dishes.

            Without a word, Trowa began to pick up where Duo had left off drying the dishes.  Once done, he allowed Hilde to put them away and began to help her prepare lunch.  Both worked in companionable silence for the time it took them to prepare the mid-day meal.

Terms:

1.  shimatta = Damn!  (Japanese)

2.  kuso = damn it, shit  (Japanese)

3.  oui = yes  (French)

4.  mon amie = my friend [feminine singular]  (French)

5.  Twinkle Toes = nickname for Hilde because of her resemblance to a 'pixie'

6.  French Fry = unwanted nickname for Midii; Midii is quite proud of her French heritage and since French fries were not created in France, she finds it somewhat annoying that they call her this, though she knows that it is all a joke.

7.  Mou = an expression of mild annoyance  (Japanese)

8.  ne = an expression usually at the end of a sentence to mean "isn't it"  (Japanese)

9.  fluch = damn  (German) [AN: Yay! A new language! Finally!]

10.  Erinnyes = Divine avengers of wrong


	10. 9: It Just Takes Some Time

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandria, Adjani, Joshua, Glacia, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity

_Chapter Nine: It Just Takes Some Time_

Written by: Tiasha

~

Hey, you know they're all the same.

You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.

Live right now.

Yeah, just be yourself.

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

It just takes some time, 

little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, 

everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Jimmy Eat World, "Middle"

~

            "Miss Daniels, if you would stay after class for a few minutes," she heard the professor say before dismissing the rest of the class for the day.  Relena nodded and gathered her books, quickly shoving them into her book-bag.  As she stood, she slung the bag over one shoulder and grabbed her purse, moving to stand in front of her Religions professor.

            "Yes sir?" she asked politely, watching as he moved to close the door behind the last of his students.

            "What type of household do you run?"

            She blinked; "Excuse me? I don't understand…"

            "You seem to be very knowledgeable on many of the religions we have studied; in fact, to the point where I must go and consult my books to see if what you say is true."

            Relena swallowed in uncertainty, "I apologize, sir."

            The older man nodded, though he held his head high…much like the aristocrats did, she noted with some disappoint.  "That's all well and good, miss but I'm afraid that won't do."

            Again Relena blinked as she said in confusion, "Excuse me?"

            He gave her a disdainful look, "Miss Daniels, I would like for you to refrain from sharing your comments and stories during and outside of class."

            She drew back her shoulders as she stared at the man in front of her. "You wish me to what?"

            Again he gave her a disdainful look as he began to repeat himself, "Refrain from—"

            "Oh I heard you the first time Professor Freeman. What I don't understand is why outside of class as well," she snapped, cutting the man off.  His frown and glare only sparked her temper more.

            "I am the one who holds the Ph.D., miss."

            '_Yeah, in being a complete asshole combined with dishonesty,'_ she thought to herself when she saw the malevolent gleam in her professor's eye.  She knew he wanted her to take the bait and she would if only to make him underestimate her.

            "All right, fine…but if I decided not to keep my comments to myself?"

            "I fail you for the semester."

            "Mmmhhhmmm……why am I not surprised by that threat?" she said more to herself than to him.

            "Excuse me?! Threat?! I am merely trying to guide you into to doing what is right for the sake of the other students in—" the older man asked and Relena mentally smirked at the fact that his eye was now twitching from suppressed anger.

            "Fine, I'll play by your rules…but you do realize that I also have my ways of getting what I want out of an education, correct?"

            "Are you threatening me, Miss Daniels?"

            "No, I'm, how did you say…ah yes, 'merely trying to guide you.' So, professor, I am not threatening you, merely guiding."

            "I'm not afraid of that damned Preventer organization you so frequently hide behind."

            Relena frowned, "Sir, I would hope that you would have enough sense not to speak ill of the organization in my presence. I would hate for an investigation to be called forth on your loyalties."

            "Now who is threatening, Miss Daniels?"

            "It is part of procedure, Mr. Freeman," she said steely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go pick up my daughter. Have a good day professor."

            She turned and brushed past the somewhat distressed looking professor to leave the classroom.  The older man seemed to gather his wits as he turned after her and called out to her.  She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, her face impassive and her stare bored.

            "Remember Daniels…no stories."

            She blinked once, twice and then shook her head, smiling as she left the classroom.  If he was going to be an ass then there was nothing she could do about it.  She left the building and squinted her eyes as she stepped out into the bright sun and chilly December air.  Snow would be coming in a few days…and with that Christmas and following that would be New Year's…

            "Len!" a voice called from somewhere up ahead.  Looking towards the sound of the voice, Relena spotted one of her classmates waving at her.  She waved back and maneuvered her way towards the younger woman.  Stacie was a petite young woman, much like Hilde, with chin length black hair and a pale complexion.  Next to her was a young man who was perhaps a good foot taller than Stacie and he was an art major; Stacie was studying to become a Defense Attorney.

            "Hey! How are you two doing?" Relena asked once she reached them.  The young man made a face to show that he had been better and Stacie grimaced.

            "Ugh! Can you believe finals are coming up soon?" Stacie asked, resituating her messenger bag.  Relena shrugged her shoulders, tightening the straps on her backpack as she did so.

            "Say Stacie…can you do me a favor?"

            "What is it Len?"

            "Can you give me the whole legal thing about if a professor threatens one of his students?"

            "What?!" the younger woman exclaimed in surprise.

            "All right! Which bastard was it?" said the young man, cracking his knuckles. "I've been itching to ruff someone up."

            "Oh quit it, Andrew! You know you'll get kicked out if you do," Stacie said, slapping the young man in the chest.

            Relena just shrugged, having expected that kind of reaction, and answered, "Professor Freeman, Religions Department."

            Andrew rolled his eyes; "Why am I _not surprised? All I've heard are bad things about the guy. That and you've got enough knowledge on that subject to make anyone feel intimidated."_

            "Well, excuse me! It's not like I chose to have nearly twelve different religions in my household!" Relena defended, raising her head high.

            "Now look what you've done," teased Stacie. "You've gone and put her on the defensive…_again."_

            The young man shrugged and threw an arm around Relena's shoulder, "Aww, she knows I love her! Right?"

            Relena crossed her arms and raised a brow at him; he gave her an unappreciative look as he released her and moved to stand next to Stacie. "Yes, I do know," she said, once he was next to the other young woman.  He beamed at Stacie, saying "See?" in the 'I told you so' manner.  Relena laughed as Stacie swung her messenger bag to hit him and he danced away.  It was a common occurrence between the two of them.

            "Listen you two," she began, catching their attention. "I need to go pick up Eve. I'll see you two in a couple of days, right? For study group?"

            Andrew nodded as Stacie spoke, "Yup, and I'll get you that info asap, okay?"

            "Thanks, Stacie! You're a lifesaver," Relena smiled and Stacie shrugged it off.

            "I'm eager to learn anything that deals with the judicial system, you know that. Besides, I'll use it as an extra-credit project or something."

            "Thanks!" Relena called as turned and jogged towards the parking lot and her car.  Her steps slowed however, when she found someone leaning against it, waiting for her.  "You know," she called to the person as he looked up at her. "I could be mean and press the panic button…or turn the car alarm on."

            "But you won't," he said with a shrug. "You ready for lunch?"

            "Why Joshua Anaya…I thought you knew how to tell time by now…"

            The young man looked at his watch and frowned, "Damn, what day is it?"

            "Tuesday, dear," she said in a tone that she often used with Eve.  She then sighed, "It stopped again, didn't it?"

            "Yeah," he grunted in annoyance. "I'm gonna have to ask Hilde to take a look at it _again."_

            She watched him fiddle with the contraption for a moment before sighing. "Why don't you just get rid of it?"

            "Same reason you keep that teddy bear Yuy gave you years ago…sentimental value…besides, it's the only heirloom I've got left of my family…" he grumbled at her, not bothering to look up at her as he continued to fiddle with the old antique watch in his hands.  He growled in frustration a moment later and stuffed the watch into the pant's pocket of his Preventer uniform, looking up at her in question when she continued to remain quiet.  She then patted his arm in a soothing gesture, still smiling.

            "All right, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you," she said, moving to unlock the car door. "Did you take the rest of the day off?"

            He gave her his trademark grin, "Naturally."

            "I'm not letting you get out of paying rent again next month. The last time I let you get out of it was because the Colonel had placed you off-duty for recovery of an injury."

            "An injury, might I add, that you and your horse caused."

            "Sunfire did no such thing. It was your own fault for scaring her and that you allowed yourself to be distracted during a mission because of a sore bum."

            "All right, you win! Jeez, woman, you're vicious!"

            "You should have seen me when I was a politician," she teased, getting in to the car.

            "Dear gods," he muttered, "You must have been the demoness from Hell."

            She raised her head high indignantly, "I was no such thing!"

            "Chang thinks differently and Yuy seemed to have thought of you as reckless."

            Relena was silent for a long while and did not say a word when she closed the door and started the engine.  She then rolled down the window when Joshua continued to stand there. "Did you get a ride here?"

            He nodded, "Had someone at work drop me off at the Metro and walked the rest of the way."  He then moved to get in the passenger side door.  Once he was in and his seat-belt was buckled, he looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

            She was silent for so long that he thought she was ignoring him, but finally she whispered her reply to him. "I'm scared…"

            He gave her an odd look; "Of what? The battle? Of leaving Eve alone?"

            She shook her head, "No, not any of that…"

            "It's Yuy."

            She didn't make any effort to refute it.  It was Joshua's turn to sigh.  By the Gods!  Those two were going to continue dancing around each other for eternity!  Granted Joshua loved Relena but love had different forms and he did not love Relena to the degree that Yuy had and still did.  The man was very good at keeping his emotions to himself but Joshua had noticed little actions that had given the man away.  The way Yuy would tense up slightly when he, Joshua, acted _much too familiar with Relena or the way Yuy seemed to be at ease when Relena was in the room or interacting with her child.  The man still cared for her…but __she was too afraid to let anything happen._

            Though Relena would never admit it, she was still so unsure of who she really was.  Joshua, Midii, Adjani and Alex had been trying to help her all these years to find herself…so that she could finally be _truly happy.  She was so afraid to touch upon her past because of the icon she had been made out to be…and she still didn't realize that the characteristics of the icon she had been were _not at all_ accurate._

            And all he, Joshua, could do was guide her in the right direction.  "It'll be fine. Concentrate on being happy, that's all," he reassured her. "You being happy is all that matters."

            "Why? Why me?"

            He blinked, "Huh?"

            "Why is it so important that _I am the one who is happy?"_

            "One: you've done all you could for this peace, so you no longer need to worry about anyone else but Eve and yourself…and two: because I said so."

            She looked up at him then and he gave her a wide grin, "Yosh [1]?"

            She nodded, grinning as well. "Yosh, Josh-kun [2]. Arigatou…[3]"

            He shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Let's go get the kid and go home. I'm starvin'!"

~~~

            Alex took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she heard a car begin its approach towards the house.  A few minutes later, the engine grew louder and finally was shut off.  A few doors opened and slammed closed, followed by various footfalls and the door to the garage being thrown open.

            "Tadaima [4]!" Eve called out happily and Alex grinned as the brat ran over to her, hopping from foot to foot.  "Alex-nee-chan [5]! Guess what we did today!"  She then grew timid, waiting for Alex's reaction.

            "And what, pray tell, did you today?" she asked, humoring the child.  This caused Eve to perk up and shrug off her small Disney backpack, opening it and rummaging around through it.  The little girl finally pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with reddish-pink…goo.

            "We made silly putty! But it doesn't really look like silly putty, but it's just like it! Feel!"  Eve then opened the bag and held it open towards Alex so that the older woman could poke at it.  And poke at it Alex did, grinning as she got an evil idea.

            "You're sure it's just like silly putty? It reminds me of Gak. But, I'm sure that your Midii-baa-san [6] would love to see it. As would Adjani-nee-san [7]."

            The girl's eyes went wide, "Really?"

            Alex nodded, grinning as the child turned and ran out of the kitchen looking for the two said members of her family.  Duo gave her an odd look and she shook her head.  The braided young man would understand her reasoning soon enough.

            Two shrieks were heard from the study and Alex smiled, noting the grin on Duo's face.  However, one of those shrieks turned into a gleeful giggle while the other turned from fear to annoyance.  Midii soon came limping out of the study, a frown on her face and she threw a glare at Alex as the Irish woman could not suppress her laughter any longer.  Midii soon disappeared upstairs, not entering the kitchen for obvious reasons.

            Alex had sensed tension between Barton and the French woman but had not known why until Relena kept the redhead from asking about it.  Alex had demanded answers from her pack leader, a dangerous thing in and of itself at the time, but she had received them. The ex-pilot and former Alliance spy had not left on the best of terms when they were younger…much younger in fact.

            "Eve! Put it away please and wash up for lunch!" Relena called gently as she set her purse and book-bag on the floor and placed her car keys on the key rack.

            "Aww, mommy!" the little child whined with a pouting face, coming to the doorway of the study.  Adjani stood behind the girl, a pout on her face as well.

            "Now, please."

            "But mommy!"

            "Yeah, but mommy!" Adjani mimicked the childish whining tone that Eve had used.  This received chuckles from Duo, Alex and even Joshua who was in the kitchen.

            "Adjani-chan," Relena said in a reproachful manner. "You're not helping."

            The young woman sighed, taking it upon herself to grab the silly putty from the child and place it back into the plastic baggie. "Come one, kiddo! You can show everyone else later," she explained, gently taking the little girl's hand and leading her upstairs to change and wash up.

            Alex faintly grunted in disappointment and suspicion, her amusement now gone as she heard Hilde and Relena speaking in the kitchen.  Joshua had yet to leave the kitchen area, which meant…

            "Hey Twinkle Toes! Are you telling them about the info Adjani told us this mornin'?" she called, getting up off of the couch to make her way into the kitchen.  She saw the guilty look on Hilde's face next to the grim one Relena wore and the amused grin on Joshua's face when she entered.  Apparently the little pixie had.

            "Oh this day just gets better and better…" Relena muttered, kicking off her shoes. "First I forget my paper, end up running late to class, get threatened by one of my professors and now I have to go and act like a skank all for the sake of a mission because Midii can't."

            "Wait, one of your professors threatened you?"

            At Relena's nod, Hilde frowned and asked, "How so?"

            "Let's see…the main jist of it was 'you are too knowledgeable on world religions for your own good and I want to suppress you from learning anymore.'  He threatened to fail me for the class if I didn't 'refrain from making comments in and out of class.' What, does he think I'm stupid and won't realize that he has no right to do that?" Relena ranted, making arm gestures and facial expressions when needed to convey her point.

            Alex smirked at that comment; "Well…your blonde roots _are_ starting to show again."

            Relena paused, grabbed a handful of her own dark brown hair and frowned at it thoughtfully. "You know," she began, that thoughtful expression still on her face. "I was thinking of trying red this time. Or maybe I'll just chop it all off."

            Hilde's eyes widened in surprise at Relena's comment and Alex laughed. "You can certainly bitch like an Irishman," Alex said, grinning at the young woman.

            Relena stuck her tongue out at the natural redhead before releasing her dark tresses and sighing. "By the way, Hilde. Josh needs you to look at his watch again."

            Hilde made a non-committable sound at that as she handed Relena a plate. "Okay, but later obviously. Go ahead and start making your sandwiches while I get everyone else," the petite young woman said, leaving the kitchen.

            Hilde could be heard calling out 'Lunch!' every now and then throughout the house as Relena, Joshua and Alex started to make their sandwiches.

            Relena glance over at Trowa, her sandwich now done, and handed the stoic young man a plate. "Help yourself," she said, smiling a genuine smile at him.  The corners of his lips twitched upward as he took the plate from her and did just that.  She then moved to sit on one of the unoccupied counters, sticking her tongue out at Joshua when she realized that she had beat the young Hispanic man to it.

            He grabbed her ankle and gave her a warning look.  Relena ignored it, not believing that he would do such a thing when she had her hands full.  She apparently was correct because he released her ankle and moved to sit on a different unoccupied countertop.  "We're not being very good role-models, you know," she heard him comment and she shrugged.

            "And your point is?" she asked him, her tone light and playful.  She watched him take a bite of his ham and turkey sandwich instead of responding to her question.  Shaking her head, she turned her attention to her own sandwich as the other people in the house slowly trickled into the kitchen.

            "Hey, Lena?" Adjani ventured as she entered the kitchen with Eve, the little girl now in 'play' clothes and with clean hands. "Did Hilde mention anything about the information I was gathering last night?"

            "Yeah, she did. It'll be her, Alex and myself. You'll stay to look after Midii with Josh and Frank."

            Midii 'humphed' at the informal orders Relena had just given. "I do not need a babysitter."

            "Aw, come on Midii! We'll have lotsa fun!" Joshua teased while remaining somewhat serious, grinning at the irate French woman. "We'll watch a few movies, order out, make sure the brat goes to bed on time and that the other brat has his homework done!"

            "My word, Joshua! It has always been my dream to spend such an eventful night in your company. How ever did you know?" Midii said sarcastically.

            "I sense a bit of sarcasm. Do you not enjoy my company?" he teased, raising a brow at the blonde young woman.

            "Majority of the time, yes. But not tonight."

            With a sigh, Joshua finished his lunch as he feigned a wounded look. "Damn, bitch. Could you reject me any harsher than that?"

            With a smirk on her face, Midii replied, "No doubt about it."

            Relena shook her head at her two friends' antics.  This was the familiarity of home, this was what she lived for nowadays.  And as she looked at the expressions on the majority of the ex-gundam pilots faces, she could see that they were beginning to understand why she wanted to keep this life so badly.  It was taking a little bit of time, but they were beginning to see the true beauty of this place.

            Despite impending battles or missions, this place that the girls called home had a feel about it.  It brought a sense of completeness, a feeling of stability, and a feeling of peace.  This was home…and she was going to stay home, no matter what happened, she would always return to this place.

            Relena glanced at Heero from the corner of her eye as he leaned against the counter next to her.  She ignored him as best she could, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression.  She had noticed that even Heero was slowly starting to ease up here; the dogs were taken to him and the others and he wasn't glaring at Joshua Anaya as often either.

            For a fleeting moment, Relena wondered what it would be like to live like this, with the majority of the ex-gundam pilots staying with them.  Quatre and Wufei wouldn't stay though…Quatre had his business to take care of and Wufei would be driven insane if he had to permanently live with them.  She figured the only condolence the Chinese man received was the knowledge that once the mission was over he could leave.

            With a sigh, Relena pushed those thoughts towards the back of her mind when Eve turned a bright smile to Heero, who in turn gave the child one of his small smirks that could almost constitute as a smile.  Relena had thought it impossible for him to even consider accepting her new life and yet, he seemed to be taken towards her daughter.  And aside from the argument they had had last night, she had an inkling that he was trying to accept this new life of hers.  She didn't know how she knew though, she just had this feeling…

            It would just take some time…

            Unfortunately, she didn't know if there was enough time…

AN: This chapter is pretty much just a filler chapter. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. ^_^;

Terms:

1.  Yosh/Yoshi = okay/good.    (Japanese)

2.  Josh-kun = Mr.; Ms.: used in addressing younger people or colleagues in place of **–san** or **–sama**.  In this case, **-kun** is used to replace **–chan** since **–kun** is mainly used for boys.  A girl who is good friends with a boy will no doubt use the suffix **–kun** and drop the last few letters of his name to create something equivalent to a nickname.      (Japanese)

3.  Arigatou = thank you.          (Japanese)

4.  Tadaima = I'm home!          (Japanese)

5.  Alex-nee-chan = big sister Alex.      (Japanese)

6.  Midii-baa-san = Aunt Midii. (Japanese)

7.  Adjani-nee-san = big sister Adjani.  (Japanese)


	11. 10: Give It All Away

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here.  I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandria, Adjani, Joshua, Frank, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show.  If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity

_Chapter Ten: Give It All Away_

Written by: Tiasha

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Give it all away  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Give it all away

[…]

And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December,

These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending, this is all I need

Linkin Park, "My December"

            Midii smiled slightly as she held up a sleeveless, low-cut blouse for Relena to look at.  Her friend and leader merely raked her eyes over the garment before shaking her head negatively.  A pout washed over Midii's features as she placed the garment and hanger back in the closet, before pulling out a different top, and again getting a negative answer. However, instead of moving onto the next top, Midii narrowed her eyes at her friend and placed one hand fisted on her hip with the garment, while holding onto the door-jam for support.

            "All right," she began somewhat heatedly, her French accent evident. "I've had just about enough of this attitude. What is your problem?"

            Relena merely raised a brow at the young woman's tone and question, before giving her a look that said it should be obvious.  Midii had suspected that it was the prospect of having to 'flaunt her looks' for the mission while having Yuy present.  Yuy would be most unhappy at the prospect of watching another man handle Relena, the same with Maxwell and Hilde…  But there was nothing that could be done about it, so the leader of their group would just have to suck it down.

            "Why not think of it this way," Midii began, turning to rummage through the closet once more. "You're dressing up to see just how much Yuy loves you."

            Relena snorted derisively at the suggestion; "That's called lust, Midii…not love. Lust is all that I ever seem to get when I try to look nice. Not that lust is a bad thing, but—" the young woman paused and Midii looked at her to see her hands clenched in her lap, eyes downcast and lips curved into a sad frown.

            "You want him to love you," Midii answered in a knowing manner.  Relena growled in frustration as she pushed herself off the bed and began to pace the length of the room.  Midii had known that Relena was struggling with her feelings towards the ex-gundam pilot, but she had always seemed to push those feelings aside and leave them untouched because she would become occupied with other things.  It was unhealthy, Midii knew that, but what could she do?  What could any of them do for their friend?  This was one of those situations where all they could do was guide her for a little ways and then sit back to watch the results… And they were at the 'sit back and watch' phase…or so she had thought…

            "I'm not supposed to Midii!"

            "Why?"

            "I gave up everything when I escaped! My career, my beliefs, my family, my life! If I start wishing that I could go back to that, then I'm no better than a spoiled, ungrateful bitch! I don't want to be like that! I have a beautiful and intelligent daughter, a great family, a wonderful house, a good-paying job… I shouldn't be complaining!"

            Midii shook her head and moved to sit on the bed, throwing a tank top and hanger at the foot of the mattress.  She slowly sank down to sit on the mattress, a relieved smile on her face as she allowed her exhausted body to rest and replenish its strength.  After a moment, she looked up at the young woman who was still pacing back and forth.

            "Ma petit chou [1]," Midii began gently, patting the spot on the bed next to her.  She watched as the young woman paused and gave her a sad, pleading look before sitting down on the bed next to her. "Mon amie [2], I'll let you in on a little secret. Everyone secretly wants someone to love."

            Silence stretched between them as Midii allowed Relena to think about that little tid-bit of information.  Finally, Relena heaved an un-lady like sigh, heading hanging down as she whispered that she knew that.

            "It's just…I don't know—I don't know, Midii! I thought I knew myself…I thought that what I had done was right… I'm so scared now…after all that we've been through, I'm scared of what they think…… I'm afraid that they'll reject me…"

            "Mon Dieu! Pourquoi feraient-ils cela? [3]" Midii asked, reverting to her native tongue by accident.  "They are not stupid, mon amie. They know that a single action can change everything. Were you not able to keep Yuy from killing you? Did you not say that he had been unable to kill you?"  At Relena's hesitant nod, she smiled.  "He knows what it is like to have a life-altering experience. They all do…"

            "But, they all think of me as I was four years ago…and I'm not…I changed……"

            "You grew up, ma petit chou. You merely grew up—are still growing up. I mean, Joshua is how old and _he_ still acts like a ten year old."

            Relena laughed at that comment, which caused Midii's smile to grow even more. "I think, you need to let Yuy know that you still care for him…" she continued, saddened when Relena's happy laughter died suddenly only to be replaced with a firm negative shake of the head. "He regrets not having been able to save you. He said so, in his own way…"

            "He wants me to be the way I was before…"

            "You're guessing now."

            "Onee-chan [4]," Relena whispered so softly, that Midii had almost missed it all together, but she smiled tenderly as the young woman continued in a louder voice. "I thought I'd gotten over him but…deep down I know I still love him…… I—I—he's done so much for this world and now that he knows what I've become…I feel like I've let him down—that I've let them all down somehow…"

            "You needed time to grow up, Relena; that's all. Besides, you couldn't coddle the Earth and Space colonies forever. They needed to stand on their own two feet too…just like you," Midii explained, wrapping an arm around the other young woman's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "You concentrate on living this new life of yours. If Yuy really wants to become a part of it, then he'll try. Although encouragement on your part wouldn't hurt, you know."

            At Relena's alarmed expression, Midii chuckled and wearily pushed herself off the bed and picked up the garment that had been discarded earlier. "Now, we have to get you fitted up for tonight. Did you want to wear a skirt or pants—oh what am I saying, you prefer pants."

            Relena gave her a watery smile as the young woman stood and moved to stand by Midii, looking at the garments hanging in the closet.  Midii began to shift through the clothing, pausing once in a while to ponder about the article of fabric before continuing on.  After a moment, she heard Relena speak, breaking the silence between the two of them.

            "Midii…merci beaucoup… [5]"

            Midii gave the young woman a genuine smile, "Naturellement [6]."

---

            Relena gave a small smile to the bouncer as she flashed him her Identification card before sauntering into the nightclub.  She paused a few feet inside the club, taking in her new surroundings as she waited for the others to join her inside.  She caught movement from the corner of her eye and glanced to her left to see Hilde also looking around the nightclub in an approving manner.

            "Not bad..." the petite woman commented as Alex appeared on Hilde's other side.  Relena glanced behind them to see two of the three ex-gundam pilots that had joined them (the other was waiting with the cars), barely giving them recognition as she turned her attention back to the crowded nightclub.

            "He redecorated, I see," Hilde continued, her eyes still roaming around the club and dance floor.  Alex merely grunted and crossed her arms, a distasteful look on her face as she eyed people here and there.  Relena merely smiled in amusement.  This was going to be an interesting night.

            "Mou, Alex-chan..." Relena began, catching the redhead's attention. "Circle around and check the exits. I want us to be able to get out of here fast if need be."

            The young red-haired woman nodded, easily slipping into the crowded dance floor and disappearing without any signs of suspicious activity.  Relena watched the crowd for a few more seconds, before turning her attention to one side of the nightclub.  There was one of Rick's men...

            "All right, I see about two or so of Kristophe's boys," Hilde said at her side and Relena glanced in the direction the petite woman was looking in, noting the men off by the bar.  Nodding, Relena placed a hand on Hilde's shoulder, smiling as the young woman smiled back with a wink. "Do we have time to mingle?"

            Relena shook her head and began to move towards the back of the club where she knew the stairwell was that would lead her to the office of Kristophe Cheikovski.  The man was Russian for all she knew, aside from he was young, handsome and very influential in many fields of intelligence. Including illegal firearms, illegal weaponary and tanks, illegal mobile suit blueprints and models, and illegal DNA enhancement blueprints.  It all just spelled trouble; better to just get him out of the way as soon as possible.

            "So what exactly are we going to be doing while we're in there?" Duo asked, his jovial attitude in place as always, and Relena noticed his eyes stray to the curves of more than one female as they moved around and through the crowd of dancing bodies.  Heero was indifferent, as she expected him to be, and she hardly spared him a second glance; while he on the other hand, seemed to spare her plenty, yet inconspicously doing so.

            "Um…just be wall-flowers really…" Hilde answered somewhat heatedly, albeit hesitantly.  She knew as well as any one that Duo was not partial to that particular role, and was justly concerned about his reaction as to being shoved into such a position.

            Heero merely rose a brow at that and gave one of his traditional grunts of acknowledgements, while Duo froze and gave the two of them an incredulous look, asking for her to repeat that.  Hilde paused and groaned, dropping her head into one hand while she crossed the other across her somewhat exposed midriff.  Relena just rolled her eyes, paused and turned around to wait for her three—_no, make that two comrades,_ she amended as Heero came to a standstill next to her.

            "Duo," Hilde began, massaging her temples. "It's best if we play it safe at this point and the best tatic we have is if Lena plays the 'big muchos boss,' I her second-hand woman, and you two as bodyguards."

            "Well, now _that_ is _not_ wall-flowering," he corrected her, crossing his arms, his tone obviously taunting as his lips tipped upward in one of his trademark grins at her growl of frustrastion.  Relena heaved a sigh and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot as she watched the two begin to argue about what the meaning of 'wall-flower' was.  After a moment, she sighed again and slanted a look at the quiet (handsome) young man standing vigilantly next to her.  He did not look like he was enjoying himself, but then again, when did he ever?

            '_"Although encouragement on your part wouldn't hurt, you know,"'_ Midii's voice echoed in her mind suddenly. Amazing how of she could suddenly remember that bit of advice at a time like this, ne?

            "You know Heero, you could act like you're having fun," she said in a tone low enough for just his ears.  She watched him move his gaze to settle on her briefly before flitting across the club once again.  Well, so much for getting his attention in _that_ manner. '_Again, lust. That's all men ever see…_' she thought sadly to herself, again sighing but this time out of remorse, as the previous ones had been of amused surrender.

            "Fun? While on a mission?" she heard him question.  She slowly nodded, looking at him critcally before shrugging her shoulders.  He was watching her carefully now, she could tell that much but _how_ much he would actually take to heart was beyond her knowledge.

            "Yeah, fun. You know, it's what Eve does when she comes home and after she's finished her homework."

            "You mean her chores?"

            She blinked up at him a few times in surprise, dimly noting the amusement in his Prussian blue gaze.  Was that supposed to have been a joke?  Had Heero Yuy tried to be humorous just now? '_Maybe there's hope for him yet…then again, I'm reaching and he'll have to leave in the end anyway. No attachments, remember!_' she chastised herself silently, shaking her head, but smiling to cover her thoughts when she saw that amusement die out from his eyes.

            "No, I mean when she playing with the cats or dogs, or riding her pony, or having a tickle fest with Josh-kun [7] or—" she paused upon seeing his jaw stiffen at the somewhat intimate/familiar suffix/nickname she had given Joshua Anaya.  Her smile turned to a concerned frown as she asked, "Is there something wrong?"  His glare did nothing to settle her nerves either.

            He seemed to be considering how to ask the question he had wanted to ask.  He finally seemed to decide on, "Why do you call him that?"

            She blinked again, her frown deepening. "I don't understand…"

            "You let him get away with making too many comments that bring your moral character into question."

            "Yes, well, I do believe that is my decision."

            "You really want him to be a father figure for Eve?"

            Relena stood frozen, her whole body in shock at his question.  Why the _fuck_ had he asked that when they were on a mission?!  Especially one that she was not comfortable with in the first place! Was he _trying_ to get her to screw up?!  She found herself at a loss for words as she struggled for an answer.

            It was Duo who finally broke the tension between the two of them and Relena realized belatedly that he and Hilde had stopped arguing a while ago, opting to listen to her and Heero.  And she could have strangled the braided baka for the comment that came out his mouth too. "What's up Heero? You interested in the job or something?"

            "Duo!" Hilde hissed, immediately ramming an elbow into his side to let him know that he should keep his mouth shut.  Relena mentally smirked; she wouldn't have to strangle the braided young man after all, if Hilde got to him first that is…

            Heero did not answer Duo's comment, not that she expected him to anyway.  It was not in his character to answer a question that had been asked in such a manner.  The question was not vital to the mission, or even his mission (be whatever _that_ was). With a sigh, she pushed all those thoughts aside and attempted to gain her cool once more.  She needed to gain it desperately or else they would fail miserably.

            "Okay, we'll discuss all of this later, all right? We need to focus on what we're about to face."  She received various nods of agreement and she turned to continue her trek to Kristophe Cheikovski's office.  His eyes followed her every movement, she could feel them.

            '_Dear Gods…was he really interested in that role???_'

---

            He watched her slowly climb the stairs in front of them, her gait precise and graceful, nearly flawless.  And he could not help watching the way her hips swayed gracefully as she climbed the stairs, nor that flash of thigh he was getting either.  It had taken him years to come to terms with himself that he cared for the young woman, and not as 'just a friend' either.  No, his love for her had grown and bloomed slowly over those few years, and it had been a car accident a year or so back when he had realized that he had come to love her far more than he had ever thought possible.  No, her near death (in his mind, at least) experience had only shown him how deeply he cared and loved this woman.  Her exit on him only a week or so ago, had been a slap in the face for him, as if Fate was saying 'Sorry, you don't get to be happy! Not like that anyway!'  And it had scared him as well as pissed the Hell out of him.

            And to then find out that she was in some secret organization of Preventer—with the pronounced dead Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain—was the shock of his life.  And the second shock of his life had been when they all found out the Relena was actually alive, albeit now somewhat of a soldier.  That was probably the most disturbing part about her being alive still.  Relena Dorlain was now a trained soldier—a fighter—a killer… Or so she claimed to be.  They had yet to see her kill anyone, despite when she had run off in that mobile suit when they had all gone to rescue that French friend of hers.

            "Okay, remember, you do not speak unless I give permission to," Relena's whisper brought Duo out of his thoughts immediately.  Duo nodded as did Heero, and he noticed that Hilde was biting her lip nervously.  He lightly touched her arm in a gesture of reassurance, while at the same time fingering one of the 22S with .22 LR caliber firearms in the hip holster with his other hand.  She glanced back at him, calming slightly when she realized what he was trying to convey and calmed herself when she turned back around.

            As they approached two heavy oak doors, Duo noticed two men standing on either side, each holding an automatic and small firearm.  One of the men moved to open the doors, stating that 'Mr. Cheikovski' would see them now.  As they stepped in and through the doorway, Duo glanced back to watch the henchman close the door, head bowed.

            "Ah, Miss RavenCroft," a male voice said pleasantly, causing Duo to spin back around and focus his gaze on the man sitting behind a well furnished desk.  Relena inclined her head, correcting him with a "It is Lady, sir."

            "Ah, yes, my mistake. Do forgive me?"

            "It was an honest mistake, Lord Cheikovski."  Duo reisted the urge to smirk.  It seemed that all those years dancng around with politicians was being paid off.  She was pulling off the rich, old upitty Lady of the Manor role quite easily and believably.

            "I hold no such titles, my Lady."

            "I see. My apologies."

            "None needed. Shall we get down to business?"

            "Please."  Duo watched as the man motioned for Relena and Hilde to be sitted in two aristocratic, over-stuffed armchairs.  Duo came to stand behind Hilde's chair as Heero did the same to Relena's, and the braided young man took the opportunity to study the man who seemed to be very well-mannered.

            He was somewhat young, perhaps in his mid to late thirties with a meduim build.  His dark black hair was in a crew-cut and his suit seemed to be specially tailored.  His eyes were cold and calculative, and the oddest shade of blue he had ever seen.

            "Now, I have been informed that you are interested in buying some hard-to-come-by firearms. The price will be quite heafty, I'm afraid. But seeing as you come from a wealthy estate, I'm sure that will not be much of a problem for you, my dear Lady RavenCroft," the man stated pleasantly, smiling even.  That smiled unnerved Duo, causing a slight shiver to run through his body.

            "My estate affairs are in order, thank you very much. I do not need you to inform me of what _my estate_ can and cannot afford, sir," Relena sniffed, raising her head higher.  Duo mentally appluaded her on her acting for it seemed that the man was indeed buying the charade.  The man inclined his head in an apology before clearing his throat and pushing a button on an intercom on his desk.

            "Soren," he called into the intercom. "Please prepare an array of goods so that Lady RavenCroft may decide what _pleases_ her."

            Duo heard the implication in the way he stressed the word 'pleases' and had no doubt that Heero had heard it to.  Duo only prayed that his friend would not react to it, and thankfully, Heero did not.  The young Japanese man had been so tense about anyone making any kind of sexual remark towards Relena once he had found out that she was alive; however, it had seemed that Relena had wanted to keep Heero out of her new life and was not planning on letting him into it any time soon either.  And that was definitely causimg friction between the two.

            "Mr. Cheikovski, I do hope that you are not implying something improper," Relena said in an even tone.  Duo watched as the man across from them stilled in uncertainity.  Relena's next comment however, surprised Duo greatly.  "If so, then you and I need to committ our business in private so that you may learn of my personal preferences, as I hope I will of yours."  Oh that comment was sure to get a reaction out of Heero for sure! Duo glanced over at Heero once more, taking note of the clenched fists and tight frown.  This was not good…

            His fists clenched tightly together the moment those words had left her mouth.  The fact that she was offering herself to this man did not sit well with him.  _'But it's for the mission,'_ he reminded himself, keeping his face impassive.  The man was actually taking her offer into consideration and for once in his life, Heero Yuy was tempted to say 'to Hell with it being for the mission.'  Her offer greatly bothered him and began to raise questions in his mind that he had left aside when they all had been assigned to this 'last request mission.'

            The only knowledge he had, was that Eve was not her natural child, depsite common appearances.  He also knew that rape had occurred in the compound, but it had never been clarified as to whether or not Relena had been a victim or not.  If she had, then any idea of sex should have made her shrink away, not this lack of concern for her body, though it was a possible outcome for her mental stability.

            He blinked hard, shoving those distracting thoughts from his mind and returning focus to the situation at hand.  Cheikovski had just refused her offer, to which he was silently thankful for, and was about to comment on something when a door off to the side of him opened suddenly.  Heero tensed the moment the door had opened and remained alert as a man—no boy—entered the office, pausing to bow towards Cheikovski before announcing that the preview was ready.

            Cheikovski nodded and rose from his overstuffed business chair, motioning for them to follow before he moved towards the boy and open door.  Heero waited for Relena to stand before following a few paces behind her with Hilde and Duo following a few paces behind him.  He blinked as they were led through the doorway into a darkened hallway, a few large metal doors scattered about.  He raked a critical eye over the doors, noting that they were thick and had darkened in color, meaning that they had mostly like been used as Blast Doors during the Eve Wars.  Not only that but these doors had small openings cut into them, though the openings were barred, the piping being about as thick as his own forearm was round.

            "If you would care to peek in any of these, please feel free," Cheikovski said amiably. "These are just test subjects at the very beginning stages. They are still quite harmless really."

            He noticed that Relena's back had stiffened and she glanced suspiciously at one of the doors as they passed by.  "No human subjects, I pray," she said with as much pleasantry as the Russian had used moments before; however, there was the distinct undertone of distate and iciness that had the Russian man pause to look at her curiously.

            "Of course not. The DNA composition for humans is much more difficult and dangerous to extract and reconstruct than an animal's. Besides, people would notice someone missing before they did a stray dog or cat."

            Relena nodded, slowly making her way towards one of the doors to peer in.  Heero watched her carefully, noting the tightness of her lips as her eyes rested on the creature within the room.  He saw her swallow deeply before moving away from the door and nodding for Cheikovski to continue onward.  The moment the Russian's back was turned, Heero lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that he could whisper into her ear.

            "What did you see?" he questioned, his voice soft and monotone.  She frowned at him, glancing at him sharply before yanking her arm free.

            "Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked just as quietly.  He frowned at her, unhappy with her reaction towards his simple question.  And it _was_ a _simple_ question.  Glancing at one of the doors, he paused to peer inside and felt his stomach turn just ever so slightly at the sight it held (he silently thanked Dr. J for all the hard training he had had to endure).  The animal's fur was molted in some places and scabbed in others; its eyes stared at him with a ferocity he knew only the wildest of animals held and he heard a soft growl begin to rise from the creature.  It was so brutally beaten and bloody that he was unable to decipher _what_ type of animal it was.  The treatment was just sickening.  There was no other way to put it.

            He heard Duo come to pause behind him, peering of his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what was inside.  Heero moved out of the way, falling back into step behind Relena but not before he had heard Duo's startled gasp and muttered curse.  It was a sickening sight.  Period.

---

            Midii glanced up anxiously from her spot on the couch towards the one armchair that was occupied.  The young man had yet to notice her uneasy glances, or if he had, he had yet to comment on them.  He was the same as she remembered last seeing him; his bangs falling into his face to obscure one of his eyes, though it did depend on which angle one looked at him, and his eyes were that beautiful shade of emerald green that would cause any woman to stare at in awe.  His face had lengthened, however, losing its childish fat and his voice had obviously deepened.  Eleven or so years could do that to a person…

            "Is there something you wish to discuss?" she heard his voice question her and she blinked, coming out of her thoughts abruptly; he was still engrossed in his paperwork and from her knowledge, had yet to look up at her.  Had it really been so noticeable that she was sneaking glances at him?

            "It depends," she said calmly, despite the twisting of her stomach.  She could not shake the feeling that he was going to keep his promise from so long ago and kill her.  The question now, was _when_…  Was he going to do it right away?  Was he going to wait until the end of this mission?  Would it be years _after_ this mission was completed?

            "On…?" he encouraged her to continue.

            The young man still had yet to look up at her, still seemingly engrossed in his work to spare her any other thoughts… "Do you remember?" she cautiously questioned, watching for his reaction to her vague remarks.

            He finally looked up at her and raised a brow in question, a sign that he was uncertain to what she spoke of.  She shook her head, advising him to forget about it before returning to her own work, her cross-stitch only a fifth complete.  With the recovery time she was being ordered to take, she should manage getting at least a third done.

            "You're speaking of the fact that I told you years ago that I would kill you if I ever saw you again, correct?"

            She was so startled by his voice and question, that she ended up pricking herself with the needle.  She inhaled sharply at the sudden pain and popped the wounded digit into her mouth, sucking away the few drops of blood that accumulated on her finger.  After a moment, she pulled her finger out and examined it to make sure that it had truly ceased bleeding.  Satisfied that it had, she looked over towards the young man warily, slowly nodding her head.

            He continued to watch her for a moment, his eyes flicking over her facial features slowly, before going back to his paperwork.  "I see no reason to uphold that promise any longer."

            It took Midii a few moments to fully grasp what the young man had just said.  Once she had though, she felt her heartbeat quicken in happiness.  He was not going to kill her!  She was not going to be leaving Relena and Eve alone!  Though they would still have Joshua, Frank, Adjani, Alexandria and Miguel…  But the point was that she would be able to stay with them!  She would not be 'abandoning' them!

            A smile dared to split her face in two as she watched the young man continue to glance over his paperwork.  "Merci beaucoup! You have no idea how much it means to me to know that I will not be leaving them so soon. Especially Eve. When I realized that you were one of those assigned to join the Eriynnes on this mission, I feared waking up each day, unsure if you would even give me a chance to say good-bye to Eve and the others."

            "There is no need for the melodrama," he said almost indifferently, and she raised her head in indignince as she detected a hint of disgust underlining that almost indifferent tone.  He did not believe her…  And why would he? she silently questioned herself.  It was not like their past experiences with each other had proven to him that he could trust her.

            With a silent sigh, she put her cross stitch material away and slowly stood up from the couch.  She stiffly made her way to the hallway, scathingly saying to the young man before leaving him be, "Eleven years can do a great deal of change to a person, Trowa Barton. As does the company one keeps and the task of raising a child."

---

            Joshua gave a long suffereing sigh as he and Eve backed quietly away from the top banister of the stairs.  He was sitting on the top landing, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.  His hands were lightly clasped around the small girl's waist so as to prevent her from taking a tumble down the large flight of stairs.  He watched the shadow of Midii Une grow larger as the young woman approached the foyer and stairs.

            He had known that the child was keenly aware of the tension between the newcomer, Trowa Barton and one of her beloved aunts, Midii Une; but the poor thing had no earthly idea how to go about easing the tension and had finally resorted to waiting for her 'Midii-ba-chan' to be away from the newcomer.  It was almost heart-wrenching for him to watch the little girl wait for her aunt with such a forlorn look on her face.  He loved the child as if she were a little sister, and he knew that for Relena at least, Eve was their humanity.  It was the child for whom each strove to survive to come back to, knowing that the little girl would be heartbroken if she lost any of them.

            Had it not been six months ago when the child cried every night for weeks, refusing to sleep anywhere but with her mother once Midii had gone missing?  With a slight frown, he remembered those weeks very well, due to the lack of sleep he had gotten, what with the child waking him up with her crying.  And it was not that he was bitter about it either, it had just bothered him to know that he could not do anything for Eve.

            "Midii-ba-chan [7]?" Eve's childish voice called out hesitantly.  The little girl's hesitancy had brought him out of his thoughts rather quickly and looked down at the base of the stairs to see the young French woman slowly making her way up the stairs.

            "Oui, ma petite chou?" Midii asked, urging the child to continue with a loving smile.  That smile seemed to be all the encouragement the child needed, for the little girl was now bouncing up and down, causing Joshua to strengthen his hold on her waist as she seemed to nearly fall off the stairs in her antics.

            "Will you read me a story now? Mama said not to ask you for a few days and it's been a few days now, so will you read me a story now? Please? Please, Midii-ba-chan?" the child entreated, watching her 'aunt' hopefully.

            "Oh? You've waited this long for me to tuck you in? Who has been doing it in my absence? Surely not Joshua," the French woman teased, winking at the little girl in a conspiritoral manner.  The child just giggled and shook her head.

            "Mama has, and Hilde-ba-chan [8] too! Josh-nii-kun [9] only did once while you were sick. But he can't do the voices right, ba-chan [10]!"

            Joshua growled in a manner of annoyance as the woman on the stairs finally let out a soft belt of amused laughter.  Of all the information to give that woman, Eve just had to give Midii more 'blackmail' material.  Damn it, he was never going to hear the end of it now…

            "Ah, but that is because he does not plan on having children of his own."

            He sputtered at that before forgetting the rules and cursing the blonde French woman.  How dare she even imply that he was not 'father' material…though she may have had a point…but that was not point right now!  He, along with Frank, were Eve's only male role models!  Midii should not even begin filling the child's head with doubts that could lead her to distrust him in the future!  Damn that bitch!

            A tense silence grew between them and Joshua cursed again, only this time inwardly.  This was not helping the child's sense of security at all…

            "Do forgive me, Joshua. I had not meant to harm your feelings," Midii apologized, fully chastised by the knowledge that she had indeed hurt his feelings.  He nodded and stood, picking Eve up and throwing her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatos.

            "Hurry up and get this munchkin to bed, woman. We're supposed to be watching a couple of movies and making sure the other brat gets his homework done," he said, carrying Eve to her room.  He heard Midii ask him, somewhat amused and somewhat incredulously, if he was serious about the plans he had laid out for them.

            "Better believe it, senorita [11]," he called, plopping Eve on her bed and getting a giggle out of her for the effort.  He tickled her until Midii came and ushered him out the room, saying that she could not put Eve to bed with him antagonizing the child so.

            And so he left, hands in his pockets as he made his way down the large flight of stairs and into the common family room.  He was intent to gain some answers and he wanted Trowa Barton to give them to him.

---

            Relena heaved a heavy sigh before leaning against the bar, burying her face in her hands in a poor attempt to shut out the images she had seen in that laboratory.  A shudder threatened to wrack through her body put she stubbornly pushed it aside.  They had to capture this Cheikovski before the man began to sell even more of those things on the black market.  And she wanted a distraction desperately.

            She looked over at the young woman next to her and gave Hilde a half-hearted smile.  The young woman had not been expecting to see the horrors they had in there, nor had Duo if his soft, startled gasps had been any indication.  Hilde returned the smile with a grateful one but frowned a moment later, looking past Relena along the bar.  Relena turned her head to look in the same direction, finding a young couple a few stools farther down the bar having a heated discussion.

            The girl stood to leave, turning away towards the door but was stopped abruptly by her guy grabbing her upper arm; an angered look was on his face and as Relena looked closer, she saw that his eyes were glassy and he was leaning heavily on the bar counter.  The girl was trying to pull her arm free and was saying something to the man but he only shook her arm roughly to silence her.

            "You're not really considering stopping them are you?" she heard Hilde question her softly in her ear.  Relena merely nodded, standing and making her way over to the arguing couple, whom was now drawing a crowd.  She heard Hilde heave an exsapperated sigh while Alex chuckled.

            As she approached them, she noticed that she was not the only one with the intention of ending the argument.  Coming to stand next to the man, she gripped the wrist of the hand that held the girl captive and slowly began to apply pressure.

            "I believe the lady would care for you to release her," she advised in a diplomatic tone. "You both are making quite a scene and drawing quite a crowd. Perhaps you should finish your discussion outside before you are thrown out?"

            The man regarded her critically, or as critically as a drunken man could.  His hand slowly released the girl and Relena released his wrist.  The moment she had released his hand however, it quickly found its way to her hip, gripping the flesh tightly and pulling Relena close to his body.  The girl gasped and Relena frowned, her hands placed against the man's chest and pushing against him in warning.

            "Maybe you'd like to take her place then?" he questioned her, his speech not yet slurred to the point of it being indecipherable, though he was most certainly drunk. "She don't wanna join me for a tussle. Are you up for a tussle? I'm sure a woman as hot as you knows how to have a good tussle."

            Relena frowned, glancing at the girl who was now looking at her in worry and sympathy.  She winked at the girl, tipping her head to the door.  "Don't worry, I can handle him," she said, more towards the girl than the man holding her body against his.  The man however, took it as a sign of aquescience and chuckled, his voice husky when he spoke again.  "I knew you were good for a tussle and a fuck."

            "But it won't be with you."

            Relena glanced at the handsome young Japanese man standing behind her captor and groaned inwardly.  Naturally Heero Yuy would be protecting her, and if his glare was any indication, he was highly pissed off too.

            The man who held her released his grip in order to turn around and glare at the ex-gundam pilot.  Heero, for his part, seemed to be holding his restraint by a thread, his clenched fists shaking with fury.  It was an odd sight for those who actually knew the young man; it was very out of character for him and Relena had to wonder if it was somewhat her fault.

            "Who the fuck are you? Who are you to tell me that I can't fuck her?" the man asked, glaring at the pilot and lunging in a sloppy punch.  Heero easily dodged it and waited for the man to regain his balance before swinging his own punch at the drunk.

            Relena inhaled sharply as the drunken man nearly flew backwards upon the impact of Heero's fist.  A few of the security guards had come over but were waiting for the first punch to be thrown; now that it had, they quickly gathered the drunken man and began to escort him out of the club.  One, however, was now approaching Heero and the ex-gundam pilot looked ready to throw a punch at him as well.

            She quickly moved to stand next to Heero, encircling one of his clenched fists with her hands in a delicate hold.  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the security guard as the man finally began to speak to him.  While her touch seemed like that of intimacy, Relena had learned many years ago, that when Joshua was riled into protecting her or Eve, it took their physical touch to calm him.  And it appeared that Joshua and Heero were the same way in that aspect.  But again, she had to wonder if Heero losing his restraint and cool was entirely her faultand if not, then partially so.

            "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the vacinity," the guard explained, somewhat unnerved by the glare Heero was giving him.

            "But he didn't start the incident!" Relena protested, playing the role of distressed girlfriend/lover.  The guard focused his gaze on her and Relena felt Heero's fist clench even tighter.  _'Good God! He's being as territorial as a dog! This is ridiculous!'_ she thought to herself.

            "I do realize that miss, but because he participated in it, we must ask him to leave. It's our policy and rules, miss. I'm sorry."

            She gave a small pout, sighing as she said that she understood. "May we tell our friends that we're leaving?" she asked, giving the guard a shy smile and look.  Now that she got a good look at the man, the guard was good-looking in that ruggad, bad-boy kind of way.

            "Of course, miss. I'll accompany the two of you and escort you both out when you're ready."

            She nodded, moving in the direction of where Hilde, Duo and Alex had waited for them.  "C'mon, hurry up," she teased Heero, tugging at his hand from she had a hold on it.  She watched the corner of his lips twitch upward in a small smirk before it disappeared again.  Once they were with the others, she explained that they had to leave.  No one protested the reason for their sudden departure, nor the escort, and waved them off with a smile from Hilde, a smirk from Alex, and a grin from Duo.

            "I can't believe you were so stupid," Heero said harshly once they were outside the building and heading towards the parking lot.

            "Stupid? Stupid?! I just saved that girl from getting raped!" she hissed back in anger, releasing his hand from hers.

            "You don't know that."

            "Bullshit! He was planning on fucking her whether she wanted it or not!"

            "And he was going to do the same to you because you just had to draw attention to yourself."

            "I could handle him."

            "I'm sure."

            She frowned at the tone he had used, patronizing her and doubting her capabilities.  Why was he being like this?  Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend or lover?  He was neither of those, so why had he gotten so upset so easily?  Did he really care for her more than she thought he did?  "Would you like a demonstration, then?" she asked, watching his reaction carefully.

            His body tensed and his mouth became a grim line as he continued to keep his gaze straight ahead.  "It is unnecessary."

            "I wasn't serious about it in the first place," she said heatedly and crossed her arms, increasing her pace.

            "You still get into trouble without a second thought," Wufei's voice chastised her as he joined them in their trek towards the cars.  She threw a glare at the Chinese man before raising her head indignantly.

            "What did you find?" Heero questioned the Chinese man.

            "A few of the neighboring warehouses are storing some suspicious inventory. Some that might be used for what Athene had described."

            "Well, with the footage we got while in the club, Preventer should have enough to get in there with a warrant," Relena explained, glancing back at the two of them.  Their frowns told her that they had no idea what she was talking about.  "Did you honestly think that I wore these pins and this brooch just for the hell of it?"

            "There's a camera in there? Then where is the feed going to?" Wufei asked in a somewhat doubtful tone.

            "The trunk of the Mustang and back at the house."

            "You were more prepared than I thought."

            "I'll take that as a compliment then, Wufei."

            As Relena approached the silver Ford Mustang, she turned to look over her shoulder to see three bodies heading towards the parking lot.  She casually leaned against the sports car, waiting for the three bodies to enter the parking lot.  She smiled at them as Duo called out that she had put on 'a beautiful performance' back in the club.  She dipped her head, laughing as Alex and Hilde ganged up on the braided young man for shouting it out to the world.

            "Let's just go home," she said, gaining their attention. "I'm ready to fall asleep."

Terms:

[1]  ma petit chou – my little cabbage (French)

[2]  mon amie – my friend {feminine singular} (French)

[3]  Mon Dieu! Pourquoi feraient-ils cela? – My God, why would they think that? (French)

[4]  onee-chan – older/elder sister (Japanese)

[5]  merci beaucoup – thank you very much (French)

[6]  naturellement – naturally (French)

[7]  Josh-_kun_ - Mr.; Ms.: used in addressing younger people or colleagues in place of **–san** or **–sama**.  In this case, **-kun** is used to replace **–chan** since **–kun** is mainly used for boys.  A girl who is good friends with a boy will no doubt use the suffix **–kun** and drop the last few letters of his name to create something equivalent to a nickname.

[8]  Midii-ba-chan – Aunt Midii (Japanese)

[9]  Hilde-ba-chan – Aunt Hilde (Japanese)

[10]  Josh-nii-kun – older/elder brother Josh (Japanese)

[11]  ba-chan – Aunt (Japanese)

[12]  senorita – Miss (Spanish)


	12. 11: I'm Stuck on You

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here. I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandria, Adjani, Joshua, Frank, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show. If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity

_Chapter Eleven: I'm Stuck On You_

Written by: Tiasha

Author's Note: I am NOT, I repeat **_NOT_** promoting underage drinking!!! You got that?! The girls are twenty-one and of legal age!!! Got it?! And while Miguel is underage, I wrote that in **because **that is how my parents taught me about underage drinking being illegal. They showed me that there was no _big_ thing about drinking and ever since I've obeyed the laws concerning alcohol. So, while I do have an underage kid taking a sip, I am **_NOT _**promoting underage drinking!!! Okay, I just wanted to make that clear… Thank you.

I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave this love behind  
  
…

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could be for  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you

Stacie Orrico – "Stuck"

"Hey…hey…you know what time it is?"

Relena moaned as the voice pulled her from her pleasant slumber, rudely making a point that it was time to face reality. She mumbled that she was still tired and rolled away from the voice, pulling the flannel sheets and comforter tighter over her head. She was still quite exhausted from the club infiltration the night before, if not physically then emotionally.

Yuy's sudden interest in Eve's 'father-figure,' or lack there of, had…numbed her for a lack of a better description. It was impossible to tell if Yuy was interested (if at all) in her because he was truly willing to accept her, or merely because he thought that she would be able to return to normal if she had someone to fight and/or protect her. Nevertheless, the little spat that she and Yuy had had on the way to the car had only served to remind the Japanese man that she was not the same girl she had once been and would never be the same girl. So any hopes she had had about him even remotely being interested in the job of 'father-figure' were pretty much shot in her mind.

"Are you even listening to me? Hey! Girl! Don't make me crawl under those covers to get you out!" The voice was now accompanied by prodding jabs that were quickly turning to annoying and somewhat painful.

"Hey…hey…wake up…dude…are you dead?"

Growling in annoyance, Relena found herself wide awake and ready to kill the owner of the voice. "No I'm not! But _you_ will be! I've _had_ it!" she shouted, throwing the covers off and leaping out of her bed. The red-haired Irish woman who had been poking her only moments before had now made a mad dash out of the room, giggling evilly as she leapt onto the banister of the stairs right outside of Relena's door and slid down to the first floor.

"Alex!" Relena shrieked, racing after the red-haired woman. "Get your ass back here _now_! I'm gonna hurt you so badly that you won't be able to _walk_ for a _week_!"

At the top of the stairs, she watched Alex slide off the end of the banister and throw open the front door. The front door hit the wall behind it so hard that it reverberated throughout the framework of the house and roused some of the more cautious guests of the household. She heard a few doors open behind her just as she hopped over the banister at the top landing of the stairs and heard Duo mumble "What the fu…" his curse trailing off into a large yawn.

She landed, crouching at the appropriate moment to keep her muscles from being jarred rudely, and pushed out of the crouch into a dead sprint as she caught sight of the redhead outside. She called quite a few threats as she chased the Irish woman around the front yard and finally towards the back of the mansion/ranch. Alex was rushing towards the corral and had just barely climbed over the fence when Relena ran headlong at the white, wooded enclosure, leaping over it sideways and using her arm to pivot her over like a pole-vault.

Alex shrieked as Relena landed, her bare feet splattering mud and muck everywhere; apparently, it had rained sometime last night. And Alex had an odd deterrence towards mud, though in truth it was getting mud in her red locks and on her face. Anywhere else and the Irish woman held no complaints.

"_Now_ you're going to _get_ it!" Relena shouted, tackling the redhead to the muddy earth.

"No!" shrieked Alex as the side of her body slid on the soft, slippery mud. "I just washed these pajamas!"

"_So_?! You asked for it by _bugging_ me this morning!"

"You wouldn't get up!" Alex protested, wrestling the brown-haired/blonde-rooted young woman who was succeeding in pinning one arm to the muddy ground.

"What the Hell?! You _didn't_ have to poke me so hard!" Relena grabbed a handful of mud with her free hand and held it over the redhead in a threatening manner.

"Adjani was going to let the dogs wake you!" Alex protested, struggling against the former Vice Foreign Minister as that handful of mud continued to grow dangerously closer to her red locks.

"I almost wish she had!"

Alex had narrowed her eyes at Relena now, and the brown-haired/blonde-rooted young woman began to wonder if she was underestimating the redhead this morning. "Well _sorry_!" Alex snapped, her control obviously slipping as the mud grew even closer to her red hair. "Next time I'll _let_ her! Or maybe we'll just send _Yuy_ in to wake you!"

Relena's hand froze, inches above Alex's head and her eyes widened in shock at the Irish woman's words. "He already suspects that something is going on between you and Josh, despite what you say! Just imagine…he'll be trying to outdo that Spanish idiot! Even though Josh has probably had MUCH more experience than Yuy, I'm sure the 'Perfect Soldier' will be fully capable, don't you think?" Alex snarled and Relena felt the blood drain from her face.

An image came unbidden to her mind and Relena felt longing and desire rush through her quickly before she shoved the image away, shaking her head and glaring down at the redhead she was straddling. It was bad enough that Yuy's presence had reminded her why she had never returned to her old life, but worse was that his close proximity was awakening feelings she had thought were long-since buried.

"_Now_ you've gone _too_ far!" Relena yelled, shoving the mud and muck into Alex's hair and face with such force that the Irish's woman's head was laying in an impression of about two or so inches. Relena's breathing was somewhat labored due to her earlier running around and as she continued to sit astride the Irish woman's stomach, she saw Alex's hands move out of the corner of her eyes. Relena soon found two handfuls of mud slapped onto either side of her face, causing her to lose her grip.

Alex took quick advantage of Relena's lack of focus and easily flipped their positions so that it was now the Irish woman who sat astride the other's stomach. Relena frowned, glaring up at her comrade as the woman effectively pinned her thrashing legs in a matter of seconds.

"Now," Alex grounded out, not allowing Relena to even flex her leg muscles before she found her arms pinned to the mud and muck below her. "Are you going to settle things with Yuy and get laid…or am I gonna have ta beat ya around some more?"

"Beat me around?! _You_ were the one running away just a moment ago!"

"Yeah, and look where that got you. You underestimated your opponent. And now I'm on top and in control of this little battle."

"You do realize that that so did not sound right."

"Does it look like I give a fuck right now?!"

Relena's frown deepened at the emotion in her friend's voice. Why was Alex getting so worked up over this? Wasn't she the one who always told Relena not to worry about still being single and that that title held great advantages? Relena heaved a tired sigh as she looked up at Alex's eyes.

"Alex-san…I've already spoken about this subject with Midii-san," Relena explained in as calm of a manner as she could manage.

"Good. And now you get to discuss it with me."

"Damn it! Why can't you all just let it be?!"

"Because you deserve better than a broken heart! Trust me! It hurts worse than the Seven Circles of Hell!"

Relena stared up at the young woman above her incredulously. There was no way that Alex had fallen in love with some or been attracted to someone! With her attitude?! Hell no!!! But…if she had…it would explain a few things…… "When…?" Relena asked softly, watching as Alex's eyes took on a far-off look. The redhead's grip eased up enough to where it was no longer painful, but Alex had always been able to best Relena when it came to wrestling and such.

"Before the wars…before my family died…we—we actually got married…"

Relena blinked, her mouth agape as she stared at her friend in shock. She had been married?! Relena's eyes flew to her left, her gaze fixating on the simple gold band that was always on Alex's right ring-finger. "That's what that is," Relena whispered to herself. She had never really took notice of the simple gold band because Alex had always made a point to wear jewelry in large amounts, ornamenting her persona in simplistic, yet classy Pagan-ish silver and gold baubles. That ring however… Alex must have moved it from her left hand to her right, not wanting to lose the memory but still dull it enough to be bearable. That simple gold band…

Alex finally released Relena and slid sideways off her stomach to sit in the muck, staring at nothing in particular as she spoke. Relena watched her friend's face as emotions played so obviously across her features, anger and sarcasm being replaced with adoration and longing. "We knew that with the wars…he most likely wouldn't make it. So he up and asks me to marry him like five days before he's supposed to be deployed and rushes around to get a little ceremony set up and for all the paperwork to be completed before he leaves. We had been dating for nearly four years previous…he passed away before our four month wedding anniversary…"

Relena remained silent, watching as her friend struggled with her feelings and her pride. "It was hard, ne? Having to get that letter? And then lose your family?" Relena cautiously asked. Alex merely nodded her head.

"Yes, it was horrid…And that is why I don't want you to waste your chance with Yuy…"

Relena sighed, staring at the mud in front of her. "I understand, really I do but…"

"You're afraid."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Perhaps…"

"I just—I don't know anymore! I thought I had everything sorted out! And now…"

"You still love him, so that should be enough."

Relena gave a dry, humorless laugh, "You'd think so, ne?"

Alex slowly nodded her head, standing and flinging muck off her arms as she did so. "Come on, bitch. We gotta go take showers now because you just had to throw me in the mud."

Relena grinned; "But mud fights are fun!"

"The Hell you say?!" Alex roared, pushing Relena back into the mud and dirt. Relena laughed, wrestling with the Irishwoman for another good ten minutes before finally agreeing to go inside.

---

Hilde watched amused as the leader and brawn of their group came trotting in, mud and muck still caked on some parts of their bodies. She suppressed a giggle when Alex began to shuck off her pajama pants, heedless of the men in the kitchen. It would not have been the first time that Frank had seen any of their bodies, considering he was usually the one who patched up their injuries when they returned from missions. Alex, Relena and Midii held no hesitation in stripping down in front of the Aborigine man while Hilde and Adjani did.

In the beginning, Hilde had been extremely hesitant in allowing Frank to treat her when she would need to expose herself, but as time had wore on, she had begun to see the older man as an older brother or father. She still hesitated now and then, but that had more to do with her than with Frank. She still felt…inadequate when compared to Midii or Alex or even Adjani but she was getting over those insecurities little by little.

Joshua Anaya was another matter entirely, however. Alex threw deadly glares, while Relena rolled her eyes and Midii wore an expression of annoyance whenever the Hispanic young man was in the room when they stripped down to nothing. However, Hilde and Adjani were of the same mind when it came to Joshua. Hell no! They'd take Frank over Joshua any day! Not because the Hispanic young man attempted anything, but more because of age. Frank was much older and was professional in nearly everything he did, which in this case, gave Hilde and Adjani the comfort they needed. Joshua…was too much like an annoying younger brother…

"You do know that you have an audience," Midii commented from her seat at the kitchen table. Hilde watched Relena freeze in the process of moving to grip the hem of her shirt, glancing about the kitchen at the pilots who were awake and watching the two of them in curiosity, disbelief or embarrassment.

_'Poor Quatre,'_ Hilde thought as the blond Arab quickly averted his eyes when Alex showed no signs of stopping her removal of muddy clothes. Wufei was already downstairs in the basement, finding its silence welcoming and was using the opportunity to meditate. Relena was chewing on her bottom lip before shooting a glare at the Irishwoman as Alex waltzed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where's Eve?" Relena asked, opting to keep her muddy clothes on but continued to stand by the door to the back porch.

Midii snorted in an unlady-like manner, "She decided to crawl in bed with me last night. She stayed there the whole night, too, but I imagine she has moved into Joshua's bed by now."

Relena chuckled at that and Hilde smiled, not surprised that the child had gone to seek reassurance from the French woman. With Midii having been gone for so long, it had greatly bothered the child, added to that the tension between Midii and Trowa. No, none of the girls were really surprised.

Hilde looked towards the stairs when she heard someone come down, assuming that it was Eve since the child rarely slept in. To her slight surprise, Alex came trotting in, wrapped in a bathrobe and carrying Relena's own pale blue robe in her hand.

"Sweet!" cried a feminine voice from the other room, causing both Alex and Relena to raise eyebrows in question.

"Adjani," Hilde stated, moving to make herself a cup of coffee. Hearing Alex's grunt of acknowledgement, she rolled her eyes and finished stirring the now caramel-colored hot liquid. She blew at it to cool it slightly before taking a hesitant sip, smiling as she found it to be just right.

"What is she—?" Relena began to ask but cut herself short when the blonde Greek came scampering into the kitchen, a large grin on her face. She immediately went to the liquor cabinet and to Hilde's surprised, pulled out a bottle of whiskey, scotch and vodka. She then pulled out a bunch of the shot glasses that Joshua tended to collect. That done, she turned to them, spreading her arms wide and bowed, saying "I will never _ever_ doubt your skill in acting in the tiniest sense again, Lena."

Relena suddenly snorted from the effort of trying to contain her laughter; "_That's_ what you were so excited about?!" their leader asked, laughing as Alex moved to open the vodka bottle. The Irishwoman then poured herself a shot, smiling as Adjani poured two shots of scotch and one of whiskey.

"Yup! Just got the notice that Preventer raided the warehouses _early_ this morning," Adjani answered, taking the whiskey for herself and giving Hilde a look that clearly said that the German woman was going to participate in this toast. Rolling her eyes, Hilde set down her coffee and moved to take one of the scotches.

"Okay, none of you look," Relena ordered to the men in the room, indicating that she was going to change into her robe. Surprisingly, Duo made no comment about it, but considering what he'd been privy to see last night, it was not surprising. They were all going to be wary around Heero this morning, especially after his little performance at the nightclub last night.

"Thanks," Relena said a few moments later, now wrapped in her pale blue bathrobe. "You can look now."

"Hurry up! We're supposed to be toasting!" Adjani lightly chastised with a smile on her face. Midii 'harumphed' from her place at the kitchen table, crossing her arms in mock anger.

"Where's mine?" she asked indignantly.

"You don't get one Frenchie! You weren't out workin' it last night," Alex teased, grinning as the French woman scrunched her face into an expression of annoyance. "Besides, you refuse to drink this kind of stuff."

"It's so…unrefined…"

"Bullshit! You just like taking your time when you get wasted!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Hey! Cut it out, you two. Midii, it's tradition," Relena said, breaking up the bickering between the two women.

"But—" Midii began to protest.

"Midii…shove it."

The French woman narrowed her eyes in displeasure but said nothing, opting to pout instead. It was rare for the woman to miss out on the 'Toasting' tradition but Hilde also knew what tradition came afterwards. Midii would forget this soon enough.

"You ready?" Adjani asked, picking up her shot glass as Relena came to get hers. They all picked up their shots and clinked them together before downing them in one gulp. Alex was the least affected, licking her lips and looking at her shot glass in a thoughtful manner. Adjani coughed once, smacking her chest a few times as her eyebrows rose in slight surprise at how strong the liquor was. Relena inhaled sharply, her eyebrows raised in a similar fashion as she twirled her shot glass in her hand.

Hilde, on the other hand, squinted her eyes shut, eyebrows raised in surprise as well, and waited for the burning sensation to fade. When it finally did, she looked back up at Alex, Adjani and Relena, mouthing a 'wow' to them as they gazed on at her in concern. It was then that Adjani moved to turn on the stereo system, music blaring and announced that it was time to 'party.'

Hilde waited for Relena to reprimand the Greek woman for turning the music on loud enough to wake everyone else who was still asleep, but the reprimand did not come. Curious, Hilde looked over at her friend only to find the former Vice Foreign Minister downing another shot of scotch and motioning for Alex to pour her vodka for the next one. Flabbergasted, all Hilde could do was watch as Relena downed this shot as well before the empty glass was taken away from her. It was Heero who had taken the glass away and tension filled the air as Relena glared at the Japanese young man.

Relena then turned her attention to the cold bottle of Bacardi Razz that had been placed down on the counter in front of her. Midii stood next to Relena, a bottle opener in her hand, another bottle of Bacardi Razz in the other and a knowing smile on her face. Relena grinned as Midii opened her bottle with the opener, holding it out to the other young woman. Relena merely popped the cap off against the edge of the counter.

"You know, _that's_ why we have to replace the countertop in a couple of months," Midii said unappreciatively. Hilde watched as Relena took a deep swig of the clear, raspberry-flavored alcohol in answer to Midii's statement before moving to the refrigerator and pulling out two more cold bottles of Bacardi. Hilde blinked in surprise as Relena walked past her and shoved one of the bottles into her hands.

Shaking her head in amusement, Hilde motioned for Midii to throw her the bottle opener and caught the metal contraption in mid-air. After popping the top and taking small sip of the sweet alcohol, she moved to follow Relena's footsteps into the living area and found that Alex and Adjani had moved a few of the armchairs back to make a large clearing. Adjani and Alex were already swaying to the music that was blaring out of the speakers. It was somewhat hard rock and Hilde recognized the band as Garbage's "Push It," though the song was nearly over. Relena was quick to join the two other young women in dancing.

She watched them for a moment, wondering if Relena was _serious_ about getting wasted this early in the morning and realizing that the young woman was as she took another large swig of the Bacardi from her bottle. Well, they did have the day off as well as tomorrow, Hilde rationalized. _'Thank god for Christmas holidays,'_ she thought somewhat derisively.

The song ending and entering into the next track brought Hilde out of her thoughts as the intro to Meredith Brooks's "Bitch" played. Hilde chuckled as the three women sang along with the song and looked at Midii as the French woman came to stand beside her. Midii smiled at her and held her bottle out towards her; Hilde clinked her bottle against Midii's in a small toast to a mission well done.

'_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_'

Hilde grinned, rocking her body softly to the beat and watched as Adjani and Alex head-banged to the beat while Relena did a somewhat softer rendition of it. They had just about lost themselves to the music, which was what this tradition was supposed to do. It was a way for them all to release any left over tension from the mission and rejoice in the fact that they had made it out alive.

'_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
_

'_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_'

Hilde sang along with music, closing her eyes and allowing the tension to slowly ease out of her shoulders. She leaned against one of the armchairs and took another swallow of her Bacardi Razz. Oh, she had definitely needed this 'tension-release session' all right. What with all the stress between her and Duo, working on the old Ford 4x4 that Relena owned had helped to reduce the strain by only a fraction. And in her mind, Duo had no real right to be upset with her. She had chosen to do this and at the very least, he should have supported her…

'_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me  
  
_

'_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
_

Hilde caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Miguel come into the living area, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He sleepily took in the three dancing women and bottles of alcohol before moving to stand between Hilde and Midii. He frowned somewhat curiously at the bottle of Bacardi Razz in their hands before reaching out and plucking Midii's bottle from her grasp. The French woman watched in amusement as the boy sniffed at the bottle opening cautiously before taking a tiny sip. He scrunched his face in thought as he considered the taste and nodded approvingly as he handed the bottle back to its rightful owner.

'_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_'__

More movement caused her to look over and Hilde met Duo's surprised eyes, well, surprised face actually since his eyes were on the boy. She understood though. She had been as shocked as Hell when Miguel had pulled the same stunt not long after she had joined them. Midii, Alex and Adjani had then explained to her that one of the reasons that underage drinking got out of hand was because parents refused to address the issue of 'Alcohol Consumption.' It had made sense and when Hilde had asked Relena how she felt about Miguel trying little sips every now and then from their opened drinks, she had shrugged; however, she had quickly turned on Miguel, a severe expression on her face as she leveled a finger at the poor startled boy and said "But if I or any of the others catch you doing any other kind of drinking, you'll be flogged! Got it?"

_'The poor boy…'_ Hilde chuckled as she remembered his expression of fear; she wrapped an arm around the Italian boy as he snuggled sleepily into her warmth. He was obviously still not awake enough to even think of making himself breakfast. "Did you get enough sleep?" she asked him, lips tipping upwards as he nodded, yawning despite his answer.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, not inclined to say anymore for a moment. "Oh…Josh is awake…said something about starting without him…"

Hilde rolled her eyes and groaned in mock dismay. Miguel laughed and pulled away from her and moved to hug Midii, the French woman kissing the top of his head as she said 'good morning' in Italian for his benefit. The boy mumbled something, most likely a 'good morning' back, and Hilde laughed as the song changed to one of the 'dirty' tracks.

Miguel gagged at the words, face red with embarrassment and retreated to the kitchen where he proceeded to make himself a bowl of cereal. He came back a few moments later, bowl in hand, and shouted over the music that he was watching cartoons upstairs. Relena spared him a sunny smile and nodded, letting him know that he could go to her room to watch television. Hilde found it interesting that Relena still refused to allow a television in the boy's room, but it _was_ Relena's home…

'_3, 6, 9, standing real fine_

_Move it to you, sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)_'

Hilde watched as the three women changed the nature of their dance, swaying their hips and bending down, shaking their rears. It was what Hilde liked to teasingly call 'sex with clothes.' She saw Midii began to sway with the music, taking a sip of her Bacardi as she did so. Hilde glanced at Duo and noted that Heero and Trowa stood behind him. Quatre was making a hasty retreat for the stairs and a pang of guilt came over her as she realized that the song was making him uncomfortable…or maybe it was their dancing…or maybe both…

'_Shortie__ crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
Panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

'_She getting crunk in the club I mean she work it  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the Eastside boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and titties  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe_

_And let me see you get low if you want this thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act_

_You can keep yo ass where you at_'

Joshua Anaya came down at this point and Hilde watched as the Hispanic young man came to stand behind Midii, tucking his body against hers and moving with the beat. He took a quick swallow of the Bacardi from Hilde's hand before returning it and watching the three dancing women. He was not the least bit surprised to find them all drinking and dancing and was, according to Miguel, slightly disappointed that they had not waited for him.

'_3, 6, 9, standing real fine_

_Move it to you, sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)_'

"Why are you up and where's Eve?" Hilde asked, raising a brow at the young man as he and Midii moved in sync with the music, no space whatsoever between their bodies. He looked over at her in question and she frowned at him, knowing that he _had_ heard what she'd asked. At her frown he sighed, pulling away from Midii to move to the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a bowl of cereal and headed upstairs.

Apparently, Eve was with Miguel in Relena's room, but whether the child was still asleep or not was still unknown. Oh well. As long the two children stayed upstairs everything would be fine.

'_Let me see you get low, you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor, you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low, you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor, you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass yeah shake it fast yeah  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right yeah  
Drop dat ass yeah shake it fast yeah  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right yeah  
Now back, back, back it up  
a back, back, back it up  
a back, back, back it up  
a back, back, back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit yeah  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit yeah  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit yeah  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit yeah_'

Hilde raised her brows at Midii as the French woman moved to stand in front of her, a mischievous smile on her face as she continued to sway with the music. "You're feeling better apparently," Hilde remarked. Midii nodded and gave her a 'come hither' look that caused Hilde to burst out laughing, nodding her head in agreement to Midii's unspoken request. Oh god, Duo's mouth was going to be hanging open after this; especially since she had never gone out clubbing or dancing when they had been living together!

'_3, 6, 9, standing real fine_

_Move it to you, sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)'_

Hilde took Midii's outstretched hand and allowed the French woman to pull her towards the other three dancers. Midii then turned to her and the two of them began to dance in very much the same fashion that Midii and Joshua had done only moments before. The two of them then followed the instructions in the song, bending low while shaking their hips and rears. Alex catcalled at them and motioned for Joshua to join them when the young man returned to the room.

'_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass drity dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_'

Joshua was quick to join them, taking Adjani as his partner and leaving Alex and Relena to dance together. Hilde hazarded a glance in the direction of the three pilots and found that Heero was not too pleased but had the faintest hint of curiosity and fascination in his gaze, while Trowa's expression was that of indifference but his gaze also held a touch of curiosity. Duo watched on in silence, awe and appreciation apparent in his expression and gaze. Midii suddenly pulled her closer and Hilde returned her attention to the French woman, sticking her tongue out in a taunting manner. Midii gave her an unappreciative look before motioning her head towards Relena.

'_3, 6, 9, standing real fine_

_Move it to you, sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)_

'_God damn (God damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies  
But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch your toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch your toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch your toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)  
Bend over to the front touch your toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get  
low)_'

Hilde looked in the direction of their leader and blinked in surprise as Relena took one last swallow of her drink, the bottle now empty. So much for the hopes that the brown-haired/blonde-rooted woman would nurse her bottle today… Relena then handed her second unopened bottle to Joshua and Hilde watched in amusement as the young man frowned. He asked her what number it was for her and when she answered 'second,' he gave her a skeptical look.

When he did not take it from her to open, Relena huffed and handed the bottle to Alex, who immediately opened it by gripping the cap with part of her robe and twisting. Relena smiled, thanking her and taking a rather large swallow from it. The alcohol was apparently getting to her rather fast if her dancing was any indication.

'_3, 6, 9, standing real fine_

_Move it to you, sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (my balls)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit god damn (God damn)_'

"You think we should stop her?" Hilde asked Midii as the song changed and they separated to dance in choreographed moves. Midii's face clouded over into a thoughtful expression before shaking her head no. When Hilde opened her mouth to protest, Midii interrupted her.

"It's called 'Liquid Courage' for a reason, Hilde."

_'That's right… Maybe this will work to our advantage…'_ she thought moving into the grooves of the dance they'd made up for Christina Milian's "Dip It Low" song.

---

Midii hummed as she strolled across the back lawn towards the corral and stalls. The morning had been quite interesting and she was curious to see what the rest of the day brought. Both Joshua and Yuy put their foots down when Relena had attempted to grab a third bottle of alcohol, only this time it was one of Joshua's Corona's… Alex was suffering from a minor headache while Adjani had a full-blown migraine. Hilde had a minor headache as well and took a couple of aspirin two hours after she finished her bottle of Bacardi Razz.

Midii on the other hand, felt only a tinge of lightheadedness. She had figured that they would be 'Toasting' this morning and had made sure to drink some Aloe Vera gel and ate a large stack of frozen French toast. Compared to the others, she was the more competent drinker for today. Joshua had only had a few sips and was now off working with Frank in the study, but not before giving her a sneaky look.

That was what unnerved her…and why she had made a hasty withdrawal to the corrals. If Joshua Anaya was inside, then the safest place to be was outside… But _why_ had he given her that look?! She huffed, blowing a few strands out of her face before tucking the pale blonde tresses behind one ear.

One of the horses nickered at her from inside the barn as she approached the corral. With a soft smile, she made her way towards the stables, crooning softly to the mares, geldings and stallions that were padlocked in their stalls. She rubbed the nose of Relena's grey mare absently as the Akhal-Teke poked its head out of the stall it was in. She then moved on down the line, rubbing the nose of each horse as it inquired who was there. When she reached the sliding door to that led to the large corral, she was surprised to see Trowa Barton already pushing it open and locking the door in place.

She could not hide the surprise on her face and when he turned to regard her with that indifferent gaze of his, she averted her eyes. Her eyes alighted on the various feed bags, buckets, brushes, blankets and lead-ropes a moment later and silently sighed with relief. Thanking the merciful God for having provided her with an escape-goat, she moved to grab one of the brushes and lead-ropes before moving to the stall that held her golden cast Budenny stallion.

She laid the brush and lead ropes on an over-turned bucket before moving to release the other horses out into the corral. If she tried to groom Mercutio while the other stallions were in their stalls all Hell would break loose. The other stallions were always vying for attention and if one was being groomed while in front of the other—temper-tantrums were to be expected. She had just finished unbolting the stall to a bay-colored Saddlebred when Barton spoke.

"Which is yours?"

She paused in pushing the stall doors open, looking over at the usually stoic young man in surprise. He was not looking at her but concentrating on the stall door to a rare black Andalusian, who also belonged to Relena. When she stood frozen for a good thirty seconds, the bay Saddlebred grew impatient and stomped its hoof a few times to regain her attention. She threw a daunting look at the gelding before opening the door, grabbing its blue halter off a hook on its stall door and slipping it on.

Gripping the halter, she led the bay gelding out of the stall and towards the corral. Once at the door, she gave its neck a pat and released the halter, watching for a moment as it trotted out. As she reentered the stables, she cautiously said, "I own the Budenny stallion."

"Ah…the one Frank calls Mercutio."

"Yes…"

They lapsed into silence as they continued to lead the horsed out to the corral. When Trowa Barton led the last horse out, Midii opened the stall to her Budenny and slipped his halter on, affectionately rubbing his muzzle. Kissing him on the nose, she clipped one of the lead ropes onto the halter and led him out. She then hooked the rope onto one of the rings right outside his stalls and moved to pick up the brush she had grabbed earlier.

She started with his mane, the pale-colored tresses tangled in an unruly mass. She clucked her tongue once at the stallion, saying in a soft voice while looking the Budenny in the eye, "Mon Dieu 1…I'm not sure I even want to know how you got these tangled so…" The horse nickered in response, bobbing his head up and down a few times. She rolled her eyes and set to work on untangling the pale locks.

Silence stretched for a few minutes and Midii gave a slight yelp of surprise when Mercutio turned his head to mouth the sleeve of her lavender coat. The horse then made an array of noises and moving his head from side to side, almost as if he was singing… She laughed, patting the stallion's neck as she understood what was perturbing the four-legged animal. "Oui 2, oui…" she murmured to the animal, moving the brush to finish untangling the last of the masses of pale flaxen that was the stallion's mane.

"I can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind… I just can't seem to find a way, to leave this love behind," she sang softly, matching her brush strokes to the rhythm of the song. She brushed the golden-cast-colored hide in languid strokes before brushing in circular motions, knowing that the ministrations were calming the stallion.

"I ain't trippin', I'm just missing you… You know what I'm saying, you know what I need… You can't be hanging on a string, while you make me cry… I try to give you everything, but you just gave me lies," she continued singing, her soft soprano voice also calming the animal. "Every now and then, when I'm all alone… I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone… Say you want me back, but you never do… I feel like such a fool… There's nothing I can do… I'm such a fool, for you…"

"You're voice calms him," Trowa stated, coming to lean against one of the vertical support beams. His arms were crossed over his chest, head down and eyes closed. Midii spared him a glance before reverting attention to the Budenny stallion when he stomped his hoof in slight annoyance.

"Yes, well…according to Frank, you have a way with animals as well. It's rare for Relena's black Andalusian to let anyone near him who isn't Frank, Miguel or Relena," she answered pleasantly while moving around to Mercutio's other side. "I can't take it, what am I waiting for? I'm still breaking; I miss you even more… And I can't fake it, the way I could be for… I hate you but I love you… I can't stop thinking of you… It's true, I'm stuck on you…"

"I'm surprised that that type of music soothes him."

"Mmmm…I'm thinking he's gay," she laughed when the horse let out an agitated whicker and stomped his hoof a few times. "I'm just teasing, chérie," she soothed the animal, patting its neck while continuing to groom it golden hide. "Mon Dieu…you're getting so antsy. What's the matter, hmm?"

The horse bobbed his head up and down a few times, causing her to chuckle and place a chaste kiss on his neck. "There's gotta be more to life...than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me… Cause the more that I'm...tripping out thinking there must be more to life… Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more, than wanting more…" she sang softly, changing the song and once again brushing in long, languid strokes. The horse immediately calmed, his tail flicking every now and then.

"What made you change?"

Midii paused in mid-stroke, staring at the back of Mercutio and swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. She took up the strokes of the brush once again, not looking at him and not answering. She did not want to answer for fear of him changing his mind on letting her live.

She bit her lower lip, turning to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was now looking at her expectantly and she silently cursed. He was not going to let this subject slide. "It was…McCloud. I was still doing work as a spy after we…went our separate ways—and one of my jobs was to infiltrate and get information on McCloud… He caught me and placed me in the compound. I had to have been there for three, maybe four years prior to Relena being captured. She was even placed in the same cell as me…" she paused, taking a deep and steadying breath.

"By then I had already been broken in spirit…or for the most part had been. I couldn't stand the fact that Relena would be put through the same thing; after a few months, I offered to teach her…teach her how to survive in there... we grew close and—but—but it was because of me that she killed…she was saved me from being raped again by killing them…" She looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes, her tone serious and sincere. "So you see, I owe her everything…I owe her my friendship, my support, my skills, and my life. I owe her everything I have to offer, because she gave up everything to save me."

"Are you sure she sees it that way?" he asked calmly, his eyes steadily returning her gaze. "Relena is not the type of person to see it like that."

"No, I do know that. I know it, Joshua knows it, Frank knows, Hilde knows it, we all know it; but because of that, it makes our conscience that much heavier… We've all done what we can to repay her…but we've come to find that she happiest with us just being a part of her family. So, we all try to come back here…this is the center for all of us."

"I see…"

When he seemed disinclined to say anything further, Midii turned her attention back towards Mercutio, who was once again growing impatient. "I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly… Here in this moment I'm half way out the door… Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing… There's gotta be more to life...than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me… Cause the more that I'm...tripping out thinking there must be more to life… Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more, than wanting more…" she sang, ignoring Barton when he pushed away from the support beam and moved to empty the water buckets in each stall.

"What's between you and Anaya?" he asked suddenly after a small span of silence. He dumped the water out of a bucket before returning it to the stall and moving to retrieve another one from the stall next to it.

Midii blinked a few times as she moved to lead Mercutio out to the corral. "Joshua?" she echoed in question, unhooking the lead rope and allowing the Budenny stallion to join the other horses as they grazed on what little grass was left. "Joshua and I are merely friends, as he is with Relena. He sees us all as family."

There was a slight frown on Barton's face and Midii raised a brow in encouragement. "Then that is why he is always dating the other women at the office…"

Midii laughed at that, understanding what he was getting at. "Oui…that is why he sleeps with them at their homes rather than his. Relena had made it quite clear when he first came to live with use that he was not allowed to have any girls spend the night."

"And you?"

Midii sucked in a breath, incensed at his implication. "I am not as loose as you believe me to be. I only sleep with men for missions, Barton. You'd do well to remember that and NOT mention that around Relena. She's quite defensive of me about that aspect of our lives. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said tartly, turning on her heel and moving to leave, throwing the lead rope in the direction of the others.

She had almost made it past Barton when he reached out and gripped her shoulder rather tightly. She paused, grounding out for him to release her and yet not looking at him. When he did not, she moved to wrench away…and found herself facing his sincerely apologetic face. Midii blinked in surprise, knowing that Barton hardly ever showed any emotion.

"I did not mean to imply—I was merely asking if Relena was singling him out, since she appears to do that every so often."

"O-o-oh…" Midii whispered, feeling her cheeks grow warm. What was it about this man that made her stomach do flips? Why was it that he haunted her dreams every night, ever since he and the other former pilots had come here? "I-I-I really need to be going…"

He nodded and released his grip on her shoulder and arm. She turned and walked quickly out of the stables, swearing under her breath for acting like a fool. She reasoned that the redness of her cheeks was due to the sudden gusts of chilly wind and she hugged her coat tighter around her middle. She had just reached the back porch when she realized why her stomach was in knots around him, why she felt like a silly little girl with a crush, and why he was in her dreams at night…

_'I'm in love with him…still……'_ she thought to herself in slight shock. She quickly shook her head to dispel those thoughts and entered the house, slipping off her jacket as she did so. She then picked up a small, honey-blonde bundle of energy when Eve came within and arms length and placed a chaste kiss on the child's cheek.

"Midii-ba-san 3!" Eve cried happily, giving the blonde French woman a big hug. Midii chuckled lightly, patting the child's back as Eve told her all about the pictures she had just finished coloring. "Come see! Come see!" the child cried, pushing against Midii in an attempt to be put down. Midii obliged and followed the happy child upstairs to see what creative masterpiece the four-year-old—no, she was actually nearing five wasn't she—had colored.

_'After the New Year she'll be five…and Relena will be twenty-two…'_ she realized, with a sigh. _'Christmas should be interesting this year, what with the pilots joining us in the festivities…'_ Although Midii highly doubted that Eve was going to mind. She really _had_ taken a liking towards the pilots… _'Lord…please don't let her little heart be broken when they leave…whenever that is…'_ she silently prayed.

Terms:

1. Mon Dieu My Lord (French)

2. Oui Yes (French)

3. Midii-ba-san Aunt Midii (Japanese)

Songs used in this chapter:

Meredith Brooks – "Bitch"

Lil' Jon and Eastside Boyz – "Get Low"

Stacie Orrico – "Stuck"

Stacie Orrico – "There's Gotta Be More (To Life)"


	13. 12: Another Wreck

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here. I do not own Gundam Wing; however, I DO own Alexandria, Adjani, Joshua, Frank, Eve and anyone else who is unfamiliar to the show. If you should wish to borrow them, PLEASE let me know!

Series: Gundam Wing

For Eternity

_Chapter Twelve: Another Wreck_

Written by: Tiasha

Driving away from the wreck of the day

And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus

'Cuz love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love

I'm just falling to pieces

And if this is giving up then I'm giving up

If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up

On love, On love

Maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love

All my resistance will never be distance enough

Anna Nalick, "Wreck of the Day"

A frown tugged at her lips as she read through the report a third time. Her stomach clenched in anxiety, which was something it had not done often in the past few years. If her suspicions were correct then there would be a possible coup after the New Year; and that was something none of them at Preventer could afford to let happen. The question was: who would be leading it? Despite the intelligence that had been gathered, there was nothing that would lead to a possible Rebel Leader.

Her eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to her. The intelligence gathered had not been looked over by a pilot however, certainly not a former _Gundam_ pilot. Perhaps she should send the information and reports off to him… It made sense, and with them all being in the same vicinity, they would more than likely trade off on reports…especially if she pressured them with a due date.

Nodding to herself, Lady Une moved to press the intercom on her desk and buzzed for her secretary. When her secretary answered, she hesitated momentarily. The pilots _were_ supposed to be focusing on the McCloud case…

"Ma'am?" her secretary questioned, her voice unsure. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I need the emergency number for Anaya's office immediately."

"Oh crap! My exams!" Relena cried out as she glanced at her watch. With speed, agility and coordination the pilots had never seen her with, she dashed out of the kitchen into the office to grab her book-bag and slip on her jacket while grabbing her keys and a Nutri-Grain bar. "Catch ya later! Alex, don't burn the house down!" And just like that, she had vanished into the garage where a car engine could be heard a moment later.

"Oi! What the Hell is that supposed to mean!" Alex exclaimed, clenching her fists in a menacing manner, but quickly dropped her anger when she saw that Relena was already gone. She then heaved a heavy sigh and stretched back out on one of the couches, arms behind her head.

"When're you gonna start the fire? It's freezing!" complained Adjani as she entered and frowned down at the redhead. "You aren't planning on lying around all day are you?"

"Possibly," the redhead answered with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh?" Adjani questioned, crossing her arms and frowning further. When Alex nodded her head, she gave a pitiful whine and pouted. "Please, Alex?"

"Why don't you ask one of the boys?" Alex said in a bored tone, eyes closed and expression neutral. "I'm sure none of them would mind doing it since they all seem to be more than capable of helping out around here."

Adjani's pout turned into a frown, knowing very well what Alex was getting at. "You _could_ be a little nice to them. I mean, they're supposed to be working with us. What better way to defeat McCloud than to have them understand our rhythms and mannerisms? You know I speak the truth."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it; and besides, I act like this on the field anyway."

"Well, that part's true. You're a bitch twenty-four-seven so I guess if you're actually nice it _would_ throw things off."

Alex's eyes shot open at that. "Oi! Are you _looking_ for a fight, you Roman twit?"

Adjani's eyes narrowed; "Greek, Alexandria Le Faye. Do not make me remind you again."

Alex's deep amethyst eyes roamed over Adjani's stiff figure, assessing the damage she had done. With a heartfelt sigh, she apologized. "I don't know why I've been so on edge lately," she lied, not really wanting prying ears to hear the truth.

Adjani looked thoughtful for a moment, before softly venturing, "What exactly did you talk to Relena about a week ago? You know, when you were out in the mud…"

Alex stared at the ceiling, her silence testimony that this was a touchy subject. She blinked a few times before glancing at the blonde Greek who still towered over her form. The young woman's blonde curls fell in nearly perfect tendrils about her face, her hazel eyes vibrant as always and her make-up was light today, the eye-shadow and lipstick barely noticeable.

"My past…" Alex answered quietly.

Adjani blinked in surprise; "Your past? What about it?"

"My…brief marriage…"

"M-m-marriage! You were—but I thought that you hated—Alex, why did you never tell us?"

"He died many years ago and there's nothing that can change that. It's in the past and it will not affect me while on missions, so there was no real point in saying anything. And I would like for it to continue being that way."

Adjani nodded slowly, "Who else knows?

"Relena."

"Oh…"

"Did you honestly want that fire?" Alex asked, fidgeting in the couch now.

Adjani nodded her head, allowing the topic change when she saw how uncomfortable the redhead had become. "I'm sorry…" she whispered to the Irish woman in Gaelic. It was one of the few phrases that she had been able to grasp and Alex understood that for Adjani to use Gaelic meant that she was sincere.

"Thank you," Alex also whispered in Gaelic as she sat up and went about preparing the fireplace. "He was a good man," she then said in English.

Silence reigned between them before Adjani said merrily, "Christmas will be here in a week or so. You excited?"

"About the same as every year," Alex replied in an indifferent tone.

"Mou…you're as bad as Barton or Yuy…"

"So I've been told."

"You could show a little enthusiasm. I know you enjoy the caroling and snowfall."

"And that means what exactly? I've always liked singing and snow. Snowball wars are the best."

Adjani shrugged, sinking onto the couch with a sigh and looking out the window. "Do you think it will snow tonight?"

Alex paused in her task to look critically at the gray clouds in the sky through one of the living room windows. She then cracked a window open and took a deep breath, sniffing the air before cautiously saying that it was possible. "If not tonight then tomorrow evening at the latest," she commented, closing the window and locking it. She returned to wadding up newspaper and placing it in the hearth.

"Really? Eve's not going to sit still when it does."

"She hardly sits still ever."

"You really _are_ a big sister."

"So are you, Adjani. And besides, someone's gotta be."

"Mmm, I guess so…"

Again silence fell between them.

"Do you think Eve will be all right?"

Alex turned and looked at the Greek woman incredulously; "How so?"

"With the pilots being here and her taking to them so well. They'll have to leave sooner or later and I'm just concerned with how this is going to affect her."

Alex nibbled on her lower lip as she considered this. This was perhaps a concern all the women held and were dreading the day when it would occur. "I think…we should leave it to Relena to worry about…"

"But Lena's already got so much to worry about! We shouldn't just dump all this stuff on her and—"

"I understand what you're saying Adjani, but Eve is Relena's responsibility. Relena is the child's legal guardian and—in Eve's eyes—her mother. Eve will turn to Relena first…she always has and always will. That is just the way it is."

Adjani was silent as she absorbed this and chuckled lightly a few moments later. "You know, you really enjoy keeping people guessing… You act all mean and unapproachable and distant…yet when you want to, you can be calm, patient and wise."

Alex nodded her head, not the least bit insulted, and finished stacking the last of the wood. "Yes, well…it is safer to keep others guessing. Unpredictability can be a valuable asset. Remember that, Adjani," she said, lighting a match.

"Sure thing…witch."

"Mmhmmm…you better believe it sister."

Relena flexed her writing hand as she walked to the parking lot after slipping her sunglasses on. Her hand was beginning to cramp towards the end of her third exam and she had been worried that it would mess up her essays. Thankfully, the writing was still legible and she had been able to finish it with a half hour to spare.

As she approached the minivan, she began to dig through her purse for the car keys, a slight frown on her face as she was unsuccessful for the most part. A few choice words left her mouth as she had to pause in front of the driver's side door while she searched for her missing keys. She shuffled her wallet, lipstick, credit card holder, checkbook and pens around the inside of the bag, hoping to catch a glimpse of her keys. When she still could not find the keys, she closed her purse and peered into the car, squinting to see through the tinted windows.

A groan of dismay escaped her lips as she saw her prize sitting in the cup-holder of the seat console. How had she not realized that she had not grabbed her keys? How could she have been so stupid to leave her keys inside the car and the lock them in? This was just the perfect ending to the last day of her exams.

Her head lightly hit the glass of the door window and stared longingly at the keys that mocked her from the inside of the minivan. She frowned and glared at the keys, silently mouthing how she was going to melt the pieces of metal down and shape them into something, as if her silent threat would cause the keys to miraculously unlock the door for her. When this still produced nothing, which she knew it would but continued to silently threaten anyway because it made her feel better, she sighed loudly.

"Problem?" a young male voice asked her and she whirled around to face the owner of the voice, her body tense for a fight should it be needed. She had been sneaked up on one too many times in the past for her to NOT get paranoid. And it had never been a good sneaked up on either…

She took in the young man's spiked black-red-tipped hair and dark attire. His black nail polish and baggy pants (which were staying up by some form short of a miracle) told her that he was more than likely Gothic. But that was also her first impression too and those could rarely be trusted either.

"Not really," she said somewhat stiffly, eyeing him warily. He seemed to notice this because he spread his arms out in hopes of placating her nerves. His deep navy backpack, which had hung precariously on one shoulder, slid down his arm to catch on his elbow and yank the appendage downwards. He grunted in surprise at the sudden yank and threw an ungrateful look at the navy bag. She chuckled lightly at his look, to which he returned his gaze to her and smiled a bright grin.

"I'm sorry if my attire offended you and made you think I was gonna mug you or somethin' because I wasn't. I just saw you look at your car like there was something wrong and thought I might be able to help."

She nodded her head slowly, a small smile on her face. "Actually, I locked my keys inside. And since I didn't crack the window open, I can't get in."

The young man approached her and the car, and then peered inside to find the offending keys. He clucked his tongue before casting about him for something, chewing on his lower lip as he did so. His eyes alighted on her and he leaned forward, one arm reaching up towards her neck. She stiffened and watched him like a deer in headlights, her breath catching in her throat. He wasn't going to try something out here in public was he!

A yank on her hair told her that he just might and she prepared herself to slap him away. However, his hand then retreated from her hair, bringing with it one of the bobby pins she had used to do up her hair with that morning. She blinked in slight surprise before giving him a disbelieving look. She was fairly certain that unlocking a car with a bobby pin was just an old wife's tale. Especially since neither she or Hilde could ever accomplish the feat at home.

Yet this young man was indeed trying to do so. She watched him fiddle with the metal and lock, his tongue protruding between his lips as he concentrated. For a moment, Relena found herself watching him with the same fascination she used to have with Heero. And the realization of this caused her cheeks to flush in embarrassment and shame. How could she betray Heero that way and what on earth was she thinking! This was a civilian! An outsider! An innocent young man who had no idea that he was helping an undercover Preventer Agent! And hadn't she given up on Heero anyway?

"Damn, I hate these new models…could never get it to work with these…" the young man muttered in annoyance as he once again fiddled with the lock.

"New models?" she echoed, quickly returning from her thoughts and watching as he nodded his head.

"Yeah…they thought of everything it seemed. Sadly, I use to do this before the first war, you know—jack cars and stuff to earn money… And then low-and-behold—the war turned my whole life around. I nearly lost an arm when a car bomb went off and it made me realize that I didn't want to continue doing this for a living…"

"Ah, I see said the blind man."

"Yeah, pretty much. I went back home and moved back in with my parents—finished school and applied here. I'm working on a master's degree for physics."

Relena smiled brightly and nodded, "Good luck with that."

He grunted in acknowledgement and Relena felt her stomach clench at how similar it sounded to the ones Heero made when he was preoccupied with something. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nearly jumped out of her skin when the young man stood and turned towards her. He raised a brow at her reaction, causing the sunlight to glint off of his eyebrow piercing.

"Afraid to say that I can't help ya," he said with an ashamed half-grin. "But I can walk you to the Admin building so you can wait for someone if you like."

She smiled again and while she appreciated the offer, she refused him. "I'm sure you've got a part-time job you need to get to," she explained. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um—well—listen, maybe we can get together for a coffee at the café sometime," he said and while he tried to keep his voice neutral, Relena could hear the childish hope underlining his casual suggestion.

She smiled, though somewhat sadly at him, and nodded. "Well, I'd have to explain to my hubby that it's just a classmate-thing…but sure, I'd love to. Maybe you could help me with my science courses next semester."

She watched the hopeful look in the young man's eyes dim as he caught the word 'hubby' and realized that she might be married. She inconspicuously hid her left hand and was happy that she had, for no sooner had she slid the hand into her pocket, his eyes flicked to the said hand. With a final smile, she waved her right hand and turned to walk off toward the Administration building. As she did so, she pulled her cell-phone off the belt-clip and flipped it open. With a quick glance at the traffic, she crossed the street and hit the speed-dial on her phone for the house. She listened to the rings and had reached the Administration building when someone finally picked up.

"Daniels Residence," the voice said and Relena smiled brightly.

"Frank! It's Len! Listen, I was a dork this morning and locked the keys in the car. So I need someone to bring me the spare. Can you—"

"Yes, someone will be out there soon. Where will you be when they come?"

"The Administration building. I'm just going to sit on the sofas on the ground floor and fish through notes to see what's worth keeping. Catch ya later."

"Hn. I'll see you when you return. Later, 'jousan," and with that Relena heard the telling click of the line going dead. She looked at the cell-phone with a slight frown on her face. Frank had not told her who would be coming. That was…unlike him…

She shrugged it off and entered the building, slipping her sunglasses to the top of her head. Moving with a grace she continually perfected over the years from training on tightropes and poles, she sidled into one of the plush sofas that dotted the spacious ground floor of the Administration building. Ignoring some of the appreciative looks she received from both genders, she began to sift through pages of various notebooks, marking the top of a few pages with large stars to indicate that there were some notes worthy of keeping.

It was perhaps forty minutes later when a shadow fell over her and she looked up, rather startled at the intrusion of her solitude. She was even more so startled to find that the shadow belonged to Heero Yuy. Oh, she was going to hit Frank for his sneakiness and for him joining everyone else in the matchmaking of her and Heero.

The young Japanese ex-pilot did not seem pleased to see her and with a pang in her heart, she forced herself to take on the same annoyed look he sported. He raised a brow at her in question and she understood what he meant. He wanted to know if she was ready to leave. A heavy sigh escaped her as she shoved her notebooks into her backpack and stood, shouldering the pack and her purse. He turned and headed out of the building, a clear indication that she was expected to follow.

She frowned at that and had half a mind to stay where she was, rooted to the floor to spite him. But this _was_ Heero Yuy and if he _really_ wanted her to go with him, she would never be able to resist. All he had to do was drag her or throw her over his shoulder and cart her off… She would never be able to out-best him in a match of physical strength, although if she caught him off-guard she might, but she doubted she would be able to accomplish that in this situation.

He had just reached the doors when she again sighed heavily and jogged after him to catch up. He frowned down at her as she passed through the door he held open and continued to frown at her as they walked to the minivan. The silence between them was starting to unnerve her but she did not know what to say. That she was sorry she had locked her keys inside the car? Well, that was a given, so what good would it do to voice it?

"It seems unlikely that you would be so careless as to forget your keys inside the car," he said, his displeasure obvious. She fell back enough so that she could give the back of his head an odd look. Was he _really_ upset about it! Goodness! She'd hate to see him when she'd forget to pay a credit card bill! Honestly! It was a harmless mistake! And one she would most likely not repeat!

Or was he upset that he'd been chosen to come and give her the spare key? She felt that odd little pang in her heart again as she realized that that had to be the reason for his anger. Why did it bother her so much anyway? It was not like she had had any chances with him right? Or had she and that was why it hurt so much now? She really had destroyed her chances with him then… What a wreck she had made of all this…

_'But that's a good thing, right?'_ she asked herself silently. No attachments. That was what she always told herself when she met an attractive young man who'd show interest in her. So how was Heero Yuy any different? _'I would have given up everything for him…'_

As Heero Yuy unlocked the driver's side of the door to the minivan, Relena glanced past him and found her gaze resting on the child's car-seat in the back. _'No…not everything… I would never trade Eve… She deserves a mother who loves her and right now, that mother is me. I can't give her up like some trading card…'_

Heero moved away from the door and it was a moment or two before she realized that he was watching her stare at the car-seat. She jerked in embarrassment and shifted her gaze to the asphalt, not wanting him to see the pinkish hue of her cheeks, although the pink could easily have been caused by the harsh, cold, winter wind.

"Does she really mean that much to you?" he asked after a moment and she swiftly brought her head up to meet his intense gaze. She nodded her head slowly. Yes, she loved Eve with every fiber of her being. The only things that kept her from being Eve's mother were gene traits and the birthing process. But if it had been possible, Relena would have gladly carried Eve for nine months…

"Why?"

She blinked at such a simple question and contemplated what answer she was expected to give. A complicated answer? A simple one? None at all? There were so many reasons to say why and no definite way to say it. "Because I love her," she finally said.

He seemed to have trouble understanding this as a valid reason and so she gave him a patient smile. He was still learning and trying to understand his emotions and humanity, even after all these years. It was endearing to see him instill so much determination to something he could have walked away from and still could if he wanted. But he was choosing to accept the peace and find a way to cope with it.

"She's not yours though."

"I raised her and have grown to love her, faults and all. That's what love is."

He still had difficulty understanding this and so she merely smiled again. "That's what love is? I never bothered with trying to understand and define something as intangible as love… How can you be so sure that what you feel is love?" he finally said.

She gave him a thoughtful look and finally said that she _didn't_ know but that even if it was called something else, the result would be the same and that the feeling would remain the same. Eve would mean the world to her. Eve was her center and nothing would change that.

He frowned slightly at that but said nothing. She gave him a look that said he _would_ understand someday. "We should be getting back," she said gently and slid into the driver's seat. She had just placed the key in the ignition and was moving to close the driver-side door when Heero stopped her movement. He leaned in to still her hand on the ignition and looked at her with his ever-intense gaze.

Her breath hitched in her throat at his close proximity and much to her horror, realized that she was behaving like a little school girl with a crush. Gods, she thought she had gotten past that phase!

"Drive carefully. There was an accident on the highway headed north. The clean-up crews should be finishing by the time you get there but there may be some leftover debris that could cause problems."

And with that, he left her personal space and closed the minivan door with a precise thud. She continued to stare at him in stunned silence and finally regained her thoughts when he frowned at her and told her to lock the doors and head home. The look in his eyes when he said home, however, had her trembling. Now, what she was trembling _from_ she could not tell, but her hand shook slightly as she moved to turn the engine and slid the gears into reverse.

She had just finished backing out of the parking spot, when Heero moved towards a black GMC SUV a few parking spots over. She watched him climb in and start the SUV before she slid the minivan into drive, the shift of gears initializing the child-safety locks to lock.

It was going to be a nerve-wracking afternoon…

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked in slight confusion as he entered the study and found only the Aborigine man, Frank. He could have sworn that Heero had disappeared into here after breakfast this morning…

A lone laptop that was still running told Duo that Heero had indeed been in here, but there were no programs up on the computer. So that meant one of two things: Heero was just getting sloppy and leaving his computer around or something more urgent had captured his attention and he'd left the computer on so he could easily return to it.

_'Knowing Heero…it's the second of the two,'_ Duo mentally laughed.

The Aborigine man looked up at him in mild surprise before turning back to the papers on the large oak desk he was seated at. "He went to give 'jousan the spare key to the minivan. She locked herself out of the car," he replied, signing something and moving it to a pile at one corner of the desk.

"Oh…" Duo said, somewhat shocked that Heero had 'dropped everything' to go help Relena with something as mundane as a car key. _'But this** is **Relena, we're talking about,'_ he silently amended as he turned and left the study. He called out a 'thanks' to Frank but only received a half-hearted 'your welcome' for his efforts.

Scratching his head in boredom, he looked around himself, trying to find something to occupy his time. The girls were scattered around the property or had gone to headquarters for mandatory reports and Eve was at daycare. The boy was at school and had his play to work on after that was over and Frank was busy with the finances of the property. He really had nothing to do, as did the other ex-gundam pilots. They had all left each other to themselves to occupy their own time. Wufei was in the basement _yet again_ and Trowa was down at the stables _yet again_. Quatre had found the small music room a few days ago and had spent his free time in there since then, and Heero had been keeping to himself. SO that left Duo to fend for himself…

An idea hit him and he moved back to the study to ask Frank a question.

"Hey, you got any maintenance that needs to be done on the cars?" he asked in a hopeful manner. Frank paused in his work to consider this, tapping the ballpoint pen he'd been using against his nose. He finally nodded, saying that there were a few things he could be doing.

"Ojousan has her old Shelby Cobra that she and Hilde have been trying to restore. She paid a bundle for it but claims that it was worth it. Joshua also has his old '67 Camero that is almost fully restored. The oil could be changed in all the cars and any other simple things like that."

Duo grinned, his eyes sparkling as he thought of working on this Shelby Cobra of Relena's. "Great! Thanks! See ya later, pal!"

He shrugged on his coat as he left the large house and headed towards the barn-like structure that housed the cars that were not constantly in use, like the silver and black Ford Mustangs they had used for the club a week or so ago. He rubbed his hand together to generate some warmth as he approached the barn door. He frowned however and slowed his steps when he saw that the door was slightly ajar and that music was lilting softly out through the open space.

He could not begin to imagine who would be in there at this time. Trowa did not have much interest in the cars, or at least not to his knowledge. Quatre _was_ in the music room, this he knew because he had been able to hear the soft notes of the piano before he had left. And Heero was not back yet, but Duo was fairly certain that the young Japanese man would be at his laptop instead of out here. So, who was in the "car garage" as they all seemed to call it?

Cautiously, Duo peeked in through the doorway, his eyes scanning the room for any intruders. His eyes alighted on two familiar figures, which put him at ease but at the same time, caused his stomach to clench in suspicion. Hilde was supposed to be at Headquarters giving her monthly reports and briefings, or at least that was what she had told everyone… And what was Trowa doing in there? The two of them weren't…seeing each other now, were they? They couldn't be! Could they?

"And then! She had the nerve to call me a short Nazi wanna-be!" Hilde's voice could be heard over the notes of the Christmas music an old stereo was producing. "Really! A Nazi wanna-be! I mean, does it _look_ like I'm going for a Hitler look when I wear the uniform! I think _not_! I nearly popped her one on the head for that comment!"

"You mean you didn't?" Trowa's voice asked casually.

"No. Her superior was standing behind her. Stupid twit didn't even know it. I didn't have to say _or_ do anything either. She now has been given _all_ the Holiday shifts for her division _without_ overtime pay for that little stunt," Hilde explained, and Duo watched as she bent under the hood to fiddle with something on what looked like an old Chevy Camero. He guessed that it was Joshua Anaya's '67 Camero.

"And you didn't raise a finger in protest."

"Of course not! Not after that Nazi comment! Serves her right if you ask me!"

"So aside from the Nazi reference, there were no problems at Headquarters?"

Hilde shook her head, though it was difficult to tell with her being so far bent under the hood of the car. "None that I could tell. Although Lady Une did give Josh something to give to Heero. Josh then gave it to me since I was able to leave early."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No. I don't think he knew. Contrary to popular belief, Josh _does_ keep an eye on what comes and goes in this house, and that includes assignments from Headquarters. He would have mentioned it if he knew, whether he was supposed to keep his mouth shut or not."

Duo unknowingly mirrored Trowa's raised brow at this new information. "And can Anaya really be trusted if he disregards orders for secrecy so easily?"

Hilde pulled away from the car to give Trowa an odd look. "You know, I wondered about that when I first came here, but then I realized that this family of Relena's has a slightly odd caste system of loyalties. The first and foremost is _"The Family"_ and then I think Relena is second and Preventer is third… or maybe Relena's third and Preventer's second… But "The Family" is always first. You just get used to it after a while."

"So by that reasoning, Anaya is to be trusted," Trowa concluded.

Hilde nodded; "Yup."

There was a pause in their conversation and Duo felt that now was a good time to "make a dramatic entrance." He pushed open the door, pleased that the hinges squeaked loudly in protest and feigned surprise at seeing the two of them there. He waved cheerfully as they turned to look at him and grinned when Hilde's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly averted her eyes however and returned her focus to the Camero. Trowa pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and gave Duo a friendly nod.

"I should start bringing the horses in. It's getting too cold to leave them outside for long," Trowa explained, excusing himself. Duo watched the fellow ex-gundam pilot leave the car garage, pulling the door closed behind him with a slightly loud 'thwack.' He was a little surprised that Trowa had left so quickly and once again his stomach clenched in suspicion.

He turned back to Hilde, her form bent over the Camero again, and he could not help but stand there in silence for a few moments to admire her. While she did not have a drop-dead-gorgeous figure, she was still very pleasant to look at. And while other men did not find the tomboyish interests all that attractive, he did and that was probably what had caused him to fall for her. Her ability to help him when doing repairs on any machinery and her ability to know exactly what tool he needed before he even asked her—and the uniform he'd seen her in when they'd first met…

Duo swallowed his suddenly dry throat as his heated gaze roamed over her. God, she was beautiful… He closed his eyes to calm the sudden rush of desire. It would do no good now. She had left him to come here, although lately she had been giving him mixed signals. Reflecting on that, Duo returned his gaze to her now straight, tense form. She was looking at him in such a guarded manner that it nearly broke his heart. What had he done to make her that wary of him? Aside from getting upset at her for keeping her Preventer position a secret…

"If it bothers you that much, I _can_ leave," she said, looking away and moving to clean up her tools.

He frowned, "What makes you think I don't want you around?"

"The look on your face just now."

His frown deepened. What was he to say? He couldn't tell her the real reason, she'd be embarrassed—not to mention himself too—and he could not come up with a feasible excuse either. He decided a change of subject would be a wise course of action. "So, this is Joshua's Camero?" he asked amiably.

Hilde watched him for a moment before sighing heavily. "Let's cut to the chase, Duo," she said, throwing the last of her tools into the toolbox with a loud metallic 'clang.' "We're both adults and we should be able to have a decent conversation."

He gave her an odd look, not able to resist the jib she had set herself up for. "Really? I couldn't tell with the way you've been avoiding me."

Her back stiffened even further and he watched her carefully, trying to see how much damage his mouth had caused. Well, she was avoiding eye contact still, and her fists were clenched… "Would it make you feel better if you got a good throw in at me?" he asked jokingly.

She looked at him then, seriously considering his 'offer' before sighing again and turning to slam the hood of the Camero closed. "As much as it might, I have to decline. The cars are yours to work on as you please," she said formally, as she moved passed him. He moved to grab her arm but her flinching away from him caused him to pause and drop his hand back to his side.

"Look Hilde, you gotta understand that I have every right to be upset," he said slowly, sensing that that was where the real problem lay. She glanced at him before crossing her arms and looking down at her feet.

"I never said that you didn't, Duo. I just said that I was able to make my own decisions."

"Yeah well—that doesn't mean I have ta like 'em…"

"No, it doesn't."

Silence reigned between them as Duo tried to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay between them. Sure he didn't like her being a Preventer, but from the looks of it, the Erinnyes did not get that many mission assignments anyway. He could live with that and he wanted to tell her so. He wanted her to move back in once all this was done and over with. And he wanted to tell her that he loved her, before he possibly lost her again…

"We're still friends right?" her slow and hesitant voice jerked him out of his thoughts immediately and his frown deepened. She had thought that this disagreement had ruined their friendship? No wonder she had seemed so stand-offish and unsure around him…

He gave her an incredulous look and grinned as her cheeks flushed. "Is _that_ what you thought?" The color in her face intensified and assured him that she _had_ thought that. He laughed aloud, unable to contain himself although he knew it would probably make her feel even more embarrassed than she already was.

"Jeez, you don't have to act like it's the funniest thing you've heard in your life," she griped, glaring at him to show that she did not appreciate his sense of humor at the moment. When she still did not join him in laughing after a few minutes, he smothered his laughter with as serious of a look as possible.

Apparently, he had not done as good of a job as he had thought he had, for she started giggling and finally broke out in laughter, shaking her head and wiping tears from her eyes. He raised a brow at her once she had calmed and she gasped out that it had been the look on his face. "You—you—oh god, I can't even begin to describe it!" she laughed, moving to hit his arm playfully.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her neck, ruffling her hair like he used to when they were living together. She squealed in mock horror and tried to escape him but he would not let go. They ended up wrestling for a good ten minutes and to Duo's chagrin, Hilde won the match. Although he would never tell her, but she usually won the matches because he let her; that sparkle in her eyes when she believed that she had out-bested him for once was too beautiful to extinguish with something as minor as the truth. Let her keep her little fantasy. He wasn't about to complain.

Especially not when she was sitting astride his stomach, arms in the air with a triumphant smile on her face and looking as beautiful as ever. With his usual grin on his face, he put his arms behind his head and reclined into the hay they had thrown each other into during their wrestling match. She was still smiling triumphantly down at him and he really did not mind. The smile quickly turned smug though and he raised a brow at that, curious as to what she thought she had up her sleeve. Her hands were now on her hips as she looked at him, her smug smile and sparkling eyes making him start to regret her position on his stomach.

"You're at my mercy now," she gloated in a teasing manner and he froze, his pilot instincts warning him that caution was definitely in order at the moment. What exactly did she mean by that statement and what the Hell did she have planned!

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, wagging a finger in front of his face. Not one to be swayed so easily, he began to speak anyway, ignoring the angered look on her face. "And just what do you think you could possibly do to a Gundam Pilot, Babe?"

"Actually, I was just going to lay out a few guidelines now that we're on steadier ground," she said, crossing her arms and looking quite put out.

"Guidelines?" he repeated dubiously. What did they need guidelines for? There couldn't be _that_ much that they needed to discuss!

"I promise that I will tell you as much as I can about any missions I'm assigned," she said in all seriousness, but he could make out the slight tremor of worry in her voice. She was still unsure about how he would take things; she still could not trust him, and that was what hurt most.

"You'll tell me if I can help, right?" he questioned, still not keen on the idea of her going on missions without him there to protect her.

Her look of surprise told him that she had expected a worse reaction, "I—I guess so…if I'm allowed to, then yeah, I'll tell you but…"

He sighed in resignation. There was not much he could say or do at this point in regards to her orders and privileges. Although, he might be able to if he went and made a nuisance of himself to Lady Une and Preventer Headquarters…

"You're really okay with this? Well, I know you're not _okay_ okay with this, but you're not going to hassle me about it?" she asked, almost babbling in her surprise and nervousness. Babbling for Hilde was indeed rare and when she did start babbling, he found himself enraptured by it. Any time he learned something new about her or she did something on a rare occasion, he felt a deep need to remember it, to know it by instinct. He needed to know everything about her…

"Are you spacing out again?" she teased, waving a hand in front of his face. Blinking and dragging himself back to the present, he grabbed her wrist lightly and grinned up at her.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about…stuff," he said truthfully.

She gave him a curious but unconvinced look, "Stuff, huh?"

He nodded, his eyes as innocent as he could make them. She still did not seem convinced and was about to say something when the static crackle of an intercom interrupted them. Frowning in suspicion and caution, Duo cast his eyes about the large barn in an attempt to locate the machine. Hilde on the other hand, knew exactly where it was and was glaring at it in annoyance.

"Helloo?" a sing-song voice called, static interfering here and there. "Are you still in there or what?"

With a huff of annoyance, Hilde stood from where she sat straddling Duo's stomach and moved to press the 'talk' button on the intercom. "And what if I am?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

Duo stood and began brushing straw off of his person while whoever was on the other side spoke. "Lena just got home and took a look at the weather radar. There's a fairly large snowstorm coming up on us real soon. She's gonna go get essentials and wants to know if you're coming. I think she just wants an excuse to not have Yuy tag along," the person said the last sentence as a whisper before there was a loud resounding smack. The person cried out in pain before Hilde could even answer.

"Adjani…what did you do?" the petite young woman asked and Duo was having slight difficulty figuring who had just smacked who right then.

"I didn't do anything! Alex hit me I swear! I didn't hurt myself!" the person protested and Hilde's shoulders were shaking in the effort not to laugh out loud.

"Who's going so far?" Duo asked from behind her.

"Um…me—oh! She also has to pick up Eve from daycare on the way. Alex said she's not going now…idjit… Relena's going around asking the others if there's anything they want her to get… So, are you gonna come?"

"Sure, why not!" Duo said, grinning. Hilde raised a brow at him and he winked in response. "It'll be fun! We can push each other around in the carts and make a nuisance of ourselves!"

Hilde shook her head but the smile on her face told him that she wouldn't disagree. With his usual carefree grin, he turned off the intercom and dragged her back to the main house. "Relena's gonna want to kill us," Hilde laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Because Eve will want to join us in our ruckus."

Relena pinched the bridge of her nose as she held Eve against one hip. The child was still waking up from her short nap from the daycare to the grocery store. Holding her daughter with one arm, she grabbed her purse and closed the van door with the other, using the keyless remote to lock it. She gave a gracious smile to Adjani as the other young woman pushed a shopping cart over to her side and Relena placed the drowsy child in the metal contraption. Eve gave hardly any protest and Relena brushed a few of the girl's bangs out of her face tenderly before she pushed the cart to the entrance of the store.

"Get in!" she heard Duo exclaim and she briefly glanced behind her to see Hilde hop into another shopping cart. Duo then began pushing Hilde, gaining speed as he went before finally hopping onto the footrest in the back and coasting past her, Eve and Adjani.

"Twenty dollars says they knock a display over," Adjani said amiably to her as they walked to the front of the store. Relena glanced around to make sure there were no cars before she entered the crosswalk, pushing the cart and her daughter quickly.

"Fifty says they knock over more than three," Relena said, raising the stakes of the bet with a smile on her face. Adjani blinked a few times before agreeing.

"I think Hilde'll be embarrassed after knocking down one anyway," Adjani claimed as she grabbed a 2-liter bottle of Coke from a large array that was right inside of the entrance doors.

"Don't count on it," Relena muttered as she pushed Eve into one of the first few aisles.

Adjani did not press the matter and followed after Relena, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Duo and Hilde. "So, what exactly do we need to get? I know we have plenty of water jugs in the basement, and we also have oil lamps and gas stoves should the power go out."

They turned down the chips and salsa aisle, ignoring the squeals of fear and surprise that came from Hilde. "Essentials. Fresh bread, lunchmeat, milk, juice, cheese, canned soup and vegetables, feminine products—cause we all know that Alex doesn't admit when she's running low, waffles, cookies…"

"The essentials, huh? What about other stuff?" she asked and Relena responded by grabbing a bag of Tostitos chips and spicy salsa and placing them inside the grocery cart. Adjani smiled and dropped a bag of BB&Q potato chips in as well. They moved to the next aisle but paused when Eve began grabbing the sleeve of Relena's jacket.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" the child whined and Relena quickly shushed her daughter's cries with a Ziploc bag of Chex Mix. She knew that while the daycare provided the environment that Relena wished Eve to be in, the facility did not provide large enough snacks for the children.

With her daughter taken care of, Relena joined Adjani in stocking the cart full of food. It was not until about ten minutes later when Hilde and Duo zipped past them, this time with Duo inside the cart and Hilde pushing the cart. Adjani shook her head while Relena ignored the two; Eve on the other hand, watched them go by curiously before blinking up at her mother with a thoroughly confused look on her face.

"Why aren't you yelling at them to behave?" she asked, her Chex Mix momentarily forgotten in light of her Aunt's lack of punishment.

Relena stared at her daughter flabbergasted, unable to scrounge up an answer while Adjani laughed so hard that she had to hold on to the shopping cart to keep herself standing. Once Adjani's laughter had died to mere chuckles, she was quick to provide an answer for the child since Relena was still floundering for one.

"Because…it's part of their mating ritual," the blonde Greek said, waggling her eyebrows as she did so.

"Adjani!" Relena gasped, drawing attention to themselves inadvertently. "Hush your mouth! You shouldn't be saying such things!"

The blonde laughed, nodding her head in acquiescence before commenting that it was nice to see the two getting along. Relena nodded her head, immediately agreeing and smiling as she heard the two whizzed by in their shopping cart, tires shrieking every so often. There was a sudden crash and Relena paused to meet Adjani's gaze, both knowing that the two had destroyed some display of canned goods. What they did not know was how soon it would take the manager to come out and scold them.

"That's one…" Adjani announced gleefully, rushing to the end of the aisle to see if she could catch a glimpse of the damage the two rambunctious adults had caused. Relena continued with her shopping, noting when a second display was knocked over, this time the sound of cardboard skidding on the floor replacing the earlier dings of cans falling.

"But why?" Eve suddenly asked, looking up expectantly at Relena. Relena raised a brow at her child, unsure of what the girl was inquiring about. "Why aren't you yelling at them?"

Nodding her head in understanding, Relena took this into serious thought because she knew that her daughter would use her answer as an excuse if given the opportuntity. "They are adults. They choose how to conduct themselves and until it affects you and I, there will be no scolding." Eve pouted and stuffed Chex Mix in her mouth to placate her disappointment.

"Oh man...you gotta see this Len!" Adjani called back to her from where she stood at the end of the aisle, surveying the damage done by the Maxwell/Schbeiker Cyclone. Relena took her time getting to the end of the aisle and spared a glance at the disaster area before moving to the next aisle. And it was exactly that. A disaster area.

Relena had gone through three more aisles when Adjani finally rejoined her and Eve, commenting that the manager had caught them. Relena rolled her eyes, smiling at a few other customers who paused momentarily to fawn over Eve. The child had that cuteness aura about her, that was for sure, and when she had first taken the baby shopping, it had greatly disturbed Relena. Eve had found it amazing and entertaining. Now however, Eve continued to live up the attention while her mother gritted her teeth in annoyance instead of anxiety.

"So I owe you fifty, right?" commented Adjani as the woman began to dig around her back pockets for her wallet. Relena shook her head and paused to place a few cans of baked beans into the cart. When she noted the confused expression on the blonde's face she explained the rules of the bet.

"No, I said more than three. They only got to two. We keep our money, no?"

Adjani watched Relena thoughtfully, nibbling on her lower lip as she did so. "Yeah, I guess so…but I don't really mind, Len."

"I don't need you're money. Save it for the rent."

Adjani nodded in understanding. "Gotcha."

They had just turned the corner of the second to the last aisle when Hilde and Duo joined them, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath in between bouts of laughter. Adjani grinned childishly at them, claiming to want the details of the manager's lectures, and Eve stared at them blankly, head cocked to the side and still eating her Chex Mix. Relena gave them the disapproving look of a mother. "Had enough fun for today?" she asked them calmly but her tone dared them to tell her no.

They gulped simultaneously and nodded their heads. They announced their readiness to leave and followed Relena down the last aisles in a docile manner. Eve now wore a childish grin on her face, the one that said they were in trouble and she wasn't. Indeed with the way the two were trudging behind her shamefully, one would think that they _were_ in trouble their mother.

"Hilde?" a masculine voice called suddenly and Relena paused to throw a dark look at the owner of the voice. The young man ignored her and moved to stand in front of the petite young woman with a bright smile on his face. "I thought it was you. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

Hilde shifted uncomfortably and shot Relena and Adjani a pleading look before answering tentatively. "Well, I had to return home for a couple major projects and work. You know me, work work work," she laughed nervously. She shot a furtive look at Duo when the ex-pilot placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Excuse us, Paul, but we really must be going. We need to run a few more errands before the storm," Relena lied as she finally caught the young man's attention. The young man turned his attention to her and poorly hid his disgust towards her and her child. He placed a fake smile on his face and pulled a lollipop from his pocket and held it out towards Eve.

Eve for her part, glared at him before staring at the candy warily. She held no trust towards the man and Relena quickly took the sweet and explained that it would be for later. He nodded with disgust clearly in his eyes for her lack of 'virtue' before turning to smile at Hilde. His eyes then alighted on the hand that lay protectively on the young woman's shoulder and threw a challenging look towards Duo.

Relena watched as Duo stiffened at the challenge but refused to take the bait. "And you are?" she heard Paul ask the braided young man. Duo drew himself to his full height and smiled his usual grin while introducing himself. "Ah, so he is your brother Hilde?" Paul then asked Hilde, ignoring Duo's presence.

"Actually—" Duo began to answer but Hilde cut him off quickly, smiling lovingly at Duo as she did so.

"He's my fiancé," she explained, and Relena swore silently. This could turn out badly if Duo did not catch on. Fortunately, he did and placed a peck on the young woman's cheek to emphasis the point. Relena sighed in relief internally. If Duo had not figured out what Hilde was getting at then their argument would have been one more wreck to add to the others that had already occurred that day.

Paul did not seem convinced but decided that now would not be the proper place to have such a discussion. "I see, well, then I'll see you around. Later, Hilde." And with that he left, continuing with his shopping.

Once he was out of sight, Hilde shivered and did a little jig to show how creeped out she was from her encounter with him. Duo gave her an odd look and waited for an explanation. He received one while Relena and Adjani unloaded the groceries at the checkout. He was not pleased with this Paul guy to say the least and seemed to have half a mind to find the man and ruff him up. Hilde laughed and pulled Duo out of the store behind them, saying that she doubted he would bother her again anytime soon.

"I swear, I can't take any of you anywhere," Relena commented, a teasing twinkle in her eye. They all laughed, save Eve who was trying to understand what was so funny.

They were loading the minivan when Adjani slanted a sly look in Relena's direction before asking for the rest of the details about the young man who had tried to unlock her door earlier that day. To her dismay, Relena felt her cheeks flush with color at the reminder of the good-looking gentleman. She refused to comment further on him however and that caused Hilde to pout since she had not heard about the 'car guy' until then.

"Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal!" Adjani pressured, placing the last few bags into the minivan, that sly look still present on her face. Relena slammed the back down, leveling a look at the Greek woman while Hilde ran the shopping cart back to the front of the store. "Please?"

"No, end of discussion."

"You're not talking because of me, right?" Duo suddenly piped up, giving Relena a knowing look. She returned his gaze with a bland one, not _really_ wanting him to know that what he said held some weight to her decision. He shook his head, grinning at her in his usual manner. "I won't say a word. Promise!"

"And if a certain someone finds out you _knew_? Then what?" Hilde asked the braided young man from behind, having returned from her duty of returning the cart. Duo blanched as he realized that Hilde had a point. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Heero's gun when the Japanese man found out about Relena's little 'crush.'

"I still think you should have gone out with him to the café. I mean really, what's so wrong with that."

"He was a civilian."

"That's a poor excuse."

"I wasn't interested."

"Obviously, since you told him you were married."

"Married? To who?" Duo butted in, interest piqued and the threat of a Heero Yuy-induced-death far from his mind now.

"No one! Can we just go? Please!" Relena growled in extreme annoyance. Hilde continued to keep her mouth shut and elbowed Duo in the ribs when he seemed ready to open his mouth again. Adjani quickly shut her trap and crawled into the front passenger seat. The ride home was a tense one and poor Eve looked as confused as could be as she glanced at the adults who were her 'family'. She had even come to see Duo as an uncle of sorts and when looked to him for answers on why everyone was so upset, he merely smiled and turned his gaze to the window to keep from saying anything. His lack of interest and reassurance only confused and worried the child further. In fact, she almost seemed to be in tears.

"Mommy…" she finally called out in a teary manner when they were five minutes from home.

"What baby?" Relena answered, concerned about her child's tone.

"Will you play with me tonight?"

Relena was about to reply no due to the reports she really needed to finish, but paused when Adjani cleared her throat. Shooting a warning look at the blonde woman, she nodded nonetheless—an indication that the woman could speak.

"You need to spend time with her. All this tension isn't healthy for her. She's scared," Adjani said loud enough for only Relena and the other adults to really hear.

"Scared?" Relena echoed doubtingly.

"She doesn't know why there's all this tension and she doesn't know what to do to make it better. She needs your reassurance."

Throwing a glance in the rear view mirror to see if Duo and Hilde wanted to add their two-cents in but found that they were artfully dodging the topic. After a moment's deliberation, she finally agreed to play with her daughter. Upon hearing that, Hilde immediately offered to make dinner for the night.

"You do it nearly every night, Len," Hilde stated when Relena tried to protest. "Let us do some of the work."

"But—"

"You do nearly all the chores, along with school, groceries, work at Headquarters and then all the horse showing. Take a break. You're not a single—"

"I _am_ a single parent by law," Relena interjected, frowning and glaring at the driveway as they headed towards the house.

"Yeah but you've got us… Let us help."

Silence reigned for a long while and it was not until Relena had parked the minivan and cut the engine that she sighed deeply. "Fine…you can make dinner tonight."

"Good! It's a start! We'll get you trained yet!"

Relena gave Hilde an odd look, "So, now I've got _more_ training to do?"

Hilde nodded enthusiastically, "Yup yup!"

Relena sighed in exasperation as she climbed out of the minivan, rolling her eyes heavenward and praying for patience. This was turning out to be such wreck of a day compared to what she had planned it to be.


	14. update

Hey everyone! I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates on most of my stories. I am currently rewriting this fic and am currently on chapter six. I don't want to delete anything yet, but I decided to rewrite this because in all honesty, I had no idea what my real plot was. I looked at it and was like where is my plot…oh there it is…really? Ew…so not a good plot. So I attempted to redo it but keep the elements that many of you liked about it. Hopefully I succeeded. When I have most of the story finished, I will post it.

Lots of love!

-Tiasha


End file.
